Caught In The Crossfire
by Dancing Tiger
Summary: Sequel to "Unmasking Ghost" Alison and the task force are due to cross paths again, but things take a turn for the worse. Roach cares so much for Alison: How will he react when she finds she is a victim of Makarov, just a civilian caught in the crossfire?
1. Going Home

**Here is the sequel to "Unmasking Ghost" and I hope that you enjoyed the first. In this story, they clash paths again, in a more organized fashion-At first. Now, my story has changed a bit. We now have Alison's point of view (In first person) and still the same Roach and Ghost (still third person) so; I hope this makes you happy! I also have a new thing with paragraphs. I needed to space them out and start a new one for a new person speaking, so I did that. As for the point of view, I have created a kind of break so you know where the point of view changes, so it is a little more obvious. These are all the main changes, I hope you enjoy it!**

I was back in the therapist's office. It was a nice place, I will admit. The rugs are nice, thick, and a deep maroon with pine green swirls. The couch is a khaki color, and incredibly soft and plush. I sit on it each time I see her, and I love the striped white and green pattern on the wallpaper. The lights are dim, but not too dim, and there is always some kind of soft music playing. There is also a window I look out of, which has a view of thick pine trees. My therapist, her name is Mrs. Ryland, and I think she is one of the nicest people ever. Of course, given, that is her job, but it makes her really cool. So, I walked into her room, and she sat in the chair she always did, smiling her perfect white smile. We got right into the conversation about how my new school was going, and my parents. "They're great" I told her, which was true. They really were great. I loved my mom and dad so much, but sometimes when I call them that, I get teared up and sometimes cry. I still have a little empty spot in my heart where my mom and dad used to be, but they are beginning to fill it in the best way. I tell her this, because I can confide anything in her. Then, she brings up a subject that I haven't been thinking about too much, for obvious reasons.

"What have you thought about your friends in the military?" The words stung my skin and my heart all the same, even though the words were said with calmness around them. My throat turned dry. The last letter I got was a week ago. The mail between all of us has been pretty steady, with conversations, pictures, and gifts being exchanged regularly. About every two weeks for paper mail, and a month for boxes of stuff. I swallowed, feeling her deep brown eyes boring into my skin, and answered as quickly as I could.

"I, well, I still miss them. Things have been okay, we are writing regularly, and stuff like that." She smiled that perfect smile, like she always did. There was something about that smile that calmed my tense nerves and calmed my fears. My discomfort slid away as if it was butter on a hot knife.

"What about the stuff they gave you? Not recently, but the stuff they gave you going away?" This was a new question to my ears. I had told her about the gifts initially as our sessions started, but she hadn't asked about it since. I decided, maybe it was best to answer with the truth. After all, the truth couldn't hurt. I leaned back against the soft leather of the plush couch I was sitting on.

"I would like to carry that backpack everywhere, but I can't. As for the compass and the bullet casing, those are in my pocket every day. The compass, whenever I start to get mad or upset or sad or anything else, I take it out. Archer is such calm and steady man, that gift always reminds me to stay steady and strong like he was. As for the lighter and knife, those I carry with me when I'm not a school. They don't allow that stuff at our school." It was true. I did take them everywhere else with me, though, because they meant too much to me.

"As for the token with the engraving, I also carry that in my pocket. I pull it out and read it whenever I am feeling down. It reminds me of all of them, and it perks me right up. The bracelet, though, I wear that everywhere." I hold out my arm to show the thick paracord bracelet I proudly sported each and every day. It was so pretty, and according to Roach, it could be quite useful. I realized that I still had the teddy bear to talk about, but that was more personal. I had Brownie beside me in bed each night, reminding me of how my distant 'family' was, and how much I missed them and how much I still owe them. And, I also wore one of Roach's shirts at least once a week. The deep military green did look good on me, so many people said, but it reminded me of my time with Roach and Ghost. Mrs. Ryland nodded again, and no matter how repetitive she could be, I found it soothed me. I wondered for a moment if I would want to be a therapist, help calm nerves, but shook the thought away. I had already decided no matter what, I would be in the military. Saving lives, in my mind, was worth more than soothing them. She spoke in the honey sweet voice again, snapping me from my thoughts like I had just been plunged into ice cold water.

"Well, how long has it been since you left them?" Six months. Half a year.

"Six months." I tell her, realizing that half a year was actually a very long time. In that period of time, I had gotten a new family, a new school, a few new friends, and a new life all in all. They weren't part of it, exactly, but that was okay. We were keeping up quite a steady pen pal gift exchange thing. I had been questioned a few times by therapists, counselors, and adults alike, one question; was it so healthy to keep such a close relationship with grown men? I always gave them the same answer: They aren't really grown men. They act like toddlers sometimes. But, if the persisted, I told them the answer that was always true, and I always stuck by. They are like older brothers and cousins. They became my family in the time I spent with them. I never extended on how I really felt though, not even to Mrs. Ryland. She continued, but her voice held a hint of something hidden. I detected it right away, but could not pinpoint what it was.

"So, Alison, do you ever think of seeing them again? Like that would help you adjust by seeing them again?" I cocked my head to the side, feeling like a confused puppy. What was she asking? Was she saying that would I like to see them? My first response would be "hell yeah!" but I have much better language around adults.

"Um, yes, that would be really great" I say, but I meant to sound much more enthusiastic. I roll my eyes at myself, and try to make her realize how I actually feel.

"Sorry, that sounded really lame. I would really like to see them again, a lot." She smiled even wider, which I didn't think was possible. An odd feeling started to creep up in my stomach, but it wasn't bad. It was warm, tingly, and it was crawling through my body. A premonition type thing, I guess. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So, come on, what's up?" I prod her as she begins to look more excited. I can tell something is about to happen. She leans forward, placing her hands in her lap.

"The thing is Alison; you have been adjusting so well. You seem a little sad, sometimes, and I think you miss seeing them. It is different from the progress we have been seeing. I think you started to see them as your family, your home, and now you are a bit homesick." I listened to her words carefully, and realized that they were very, incredibly true! That is just how I felt. An ill aching in my stomach when I thought of them, sometimes a sadness I wasn't with them, and other times mad for the same reason. I felt like I wasn't exactly where I belonged without them. So I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that is how I feel." That is the most creative response I can craft. She smiles.

"Well, I have a little secret. Not to be a secret much longer, though. It has been between me, your parents, and a few of your teachers." I wanted to yell at her to spill it already, even though I had an idea of what was coming. I nearly began to shake with happiness as she continued.

"We have arranged it so that you can go to visit them for a week at the military base they are at." I jumped to my feet and let out an excited squeal, which is odd, because I am not the kind of person that squeals. I sit back down, abashed, but my outburst begins again soon as I realize the full force of what she said. Oh. My. God. I am going to see them all again!

"When? How? Why?" The questions in my mind are a complete thunderstorm, but I know that I can only do so much at one time. Those three words are all I am able to choke out from the torrent of emotions raging inside of me. She smiles again, if it is possible, because she never once dropped it.

"Well, you have break coming up in a week. The break lasts for a week and a half, and you will go in that time. Your parents will meet someone from the military, someone who knows where the base is, and you will go in a helicopter. There will also be a Social Services member to escort you there, in the helicopter to the base. As for why, because you seem like you miss them. I think it will help you to adjust if you go and see them. Everyone has agreed." I felt happy, ecstasy, and so many indescribable feelings all bubbled up inside of me like a soda that had just been shook up. I began to babble mostly incoherent words, something about packing, my parents, and clothes. Mrs. Ryland smiled.

"We can have that all taken care of" She told me. I believed her. I had to. I was going back to see the guys, but I had to wait a whole god damn week and a half! How unfair was that!

"OH MY MOTHER OF GOD GET THE MOTHER FUCKING FIRE EXTINGUISHER ALREADY!" Roach screamed from dry lungs. He was clamping the oven door tightly shut, fingers searing from the flames that licked out the edges, actually beginning to melt some of the metal. There was black smoke all around, filling the air. Roach coughed thickly, and he felt someone shoulder him out of the way. There was a spray of white foam for a few moments after a loud metal ringing, and a minute later of hacking and panting, the smoke was mostly cleared. Roach looked dejectedly into the melted mess that was once an oven. Meat, Chemo, Worm, and Royce crowded sadly around him as well. Somewhere in there had been baking cookies, but, as anyone could see, things didn't work out. Roach didn't know if they left them in for too long, or the temperature had been too high, or something like that, but it hadn't worked out.

Roach was very disappointed. It was the jar of cookie mix that Alison sent him. He had been getting the packages once a month, that slow due to mail, and there was not a person in the task force who didn't love them. Up until now, a cook had always made them, but for the first time, and most likely the last, they were allowed to make their own. The only result they had to show of it now was a melted oven and a burnt kitchen. Royce was the first to speak up, while Roach was still recovering from the shock of it all.

"So, I don't think we are able to use the kitchen anymore." Roach shook his head, coughing again to get the black smoke from his lungs. What Royce had said was an understatement. There was no way they would even be allowed in the same room with food being prepared. Only a few military guys would be able to burn an industrial oven to nothing much more than a pile of steaming metal. Roach swallowed, searing his raw throat, but managed to speak.

"Am I the only one who thinks that we should get out of here soon?" There were murmurs of agreement, and suddenly the scuttling of feet. Roach followed the other three men quickly out of the kitchen, and in opening the door, they released a large cloud of black smoke into the mess hall. They shut the door behind them, and stumbled out into the mess hall. Roach used all of his strength to slam the door behind him, stopping the flow of black smoke. He bumped into Ghost, of all people.

"Uh, well, hi?" He choked out. Ghost looked down on him through the red tinted glasses. Roach meekly smiled, cursing the others as the scuttled away like rats from the light. Ghost made an audibly annoyed sound. "Hello to you to, smoky." His voice was incredibly sarcastic, and Roach even flinched away a little bit. Roach looked down at his clothes, and noticed that they were nearly black. Ghost let out a grim chuckle.

"Well, sucks for you. MacTavish wants to see us both. Get your ass in gear, come on." Ghost turned to walk away, and Roach sucked in a breath of sweet, fresh air, before darting after the masked man.

They both arrived outside of MacTavish's office, and entered when the Scottish man called them. MacTavish was sitting up straight in his chair, desk for the most part clear of paperwork. Roach stood in itching skin before his captain. The man looked him over once before rolling his eyes.

"You really need to work on staying out of trouble. I don't even want to know what it is this time. Anyway, I have something important to tell everyone, but thought that you two would like to be the first to know." Roach stood up straighter right away. He could only wonder what it was, what he and Ghost had in common that they would need to be called to the captains office personally for. It could be a mission, but Roach thought that was highly unlikely. They would be going with someone else, and would be being briefed right now, rather than holding a conversation. The man continued in a rough voice, moving his line of sight to Ghost.

"You both are in for a surprise. I had to pull some strings, but Alison is going to come to stay with us for a week." Roach felt like his eyes were going to pop from his head. He could hardly believe the words that met his ears. Alison was coming back for a bit. His voice stuttered a bit when he spoke, and he tripped over words in his puppy dog like excitement.

"When? How?" Roach was excited as ever. He could practically feel the empty spot in his room where the cot used to be being filled by her small, laughing figure already. MacTavish took a breath. Roach was practically turning excited circles on the spot in his excitement. Roach didn't even bother to look at Ghost, who was holding a shocked yet casually happy posture.

"Well, lad, in a week and a half. By helicopter. A friend of mine who is a lieutenant knows where this base is, and he is a pilot. Alison will be coming in a helicopter. You will see her soon, just a week and a half to wait. Don't pee in your pants, you nervous little bug!" Roach shook his head, trying to stop bouncing on the balls of his toes. He was disappointed he had to wait so long, but his mother had always told him to appreciate a good thing, never expect more. The captain dismissed them. Ghost walked slowly, but Roach bounced out on light feet. He could have been walking on clouds. Roach was first going to go tell all of the others, but for now he had to rejoice in private. Possibly, go to his favorite tree? Roach smiled. This was going to be hell the next week and a half, but heaven the week after that.

**Ah, yes, I did come up with a title! I hope you like it, even if it isn't clear yet!**


	2. Leaving Town

**Here is the second chapter. Not much action, but some. A little cliffhanger (Just a little one) and the next chapter will be up really soon. I promise. I have a very boring (and eventless) day ahead of me. I am really frustrated with changes between POV's and the idea I had was lost in formatting when I posted it. So, there should be some pretty obvious ones (Changes, anyway.) Tell me what you think of how I am doing it!**

I skipped out of the room, and my parents were waiting in the waiting room. I must have had a ridiculous smile on my face, because they smiled as soon as they saw me. My mother wrapped me in a hug with a huge smile on her face.

"So she told you?" I nodded happily and sighed a contented sigh. She let me go, and stepped back.

"It's just, you've seemed really sad lately. We wanted to do something special. This took so long to prepare, but you seem so happy!" Her kind words touched my heart. I was reminded every day how even though I might not be their actual child, they cared for me like I was. It still surprised me when they said something so caring, or did something like that. I nodded slowly.

"This is the most special thing that you ever could have done for me. Thank you!" I threw myself into her with a hug, which she gladly accepted. I had been so stunned; I momentarily forgot to thank her. I was glad I corrected that mistake; because there is no way that I could live with myself if I didn't thank her for something so great. She stroked my hair.

"Oh, don't thank me. It was Mrs. Ryland who had the idea in the first place. It took a really long time to get together, but I knew that it meant a lot to you." She really had no idea how much it meant to me. I had been missing all of them, and I was going to see them again. I could only dream of how it would be to see each other again. What would happen? Would Roach give me a hug? What kind of question was that? Of course he would. Maybe Ghost would, maybe he wouldn't. I didn't know. I had a week and a half to dwell on it, though.

"Come on sweetheart; we have lunch waiting at home." I took her hand and we walked out together. I tripped on my way out on the curb though. I was in such a state of shock, I guess, I kept tripping over my own feet. My mother smiled.

"I knew you were going to be happy, but you seem more than happy." I guess she was right. Whatever I was feeling right now was definitely much more than happy.

**CODCODCOD**

Roach sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"How. Much. Longer." He groaned into the pillow. He was absolutely impatient at this point. He had gotten the news that Alison was coming what seemed like days ago, and now he was thinking about how long it was that he had waited, and how long he had been waiting. Ghost was sitting on the bed above him, grumbling in his own way.

"Roach, it's been two days since you heard. All you have been doing is alternating between flipping out and bloody whining. Don't make me duct tape your mouth shut." Roach grumbled when he heard this. He did admit to himself that he was kind of acting bipolar. He was at one moment dancing around, counting the seconds left, and preparing for her arrival. He had already set up the cot, and the blankets, and stowed the fluffiest towels for the showers away in his closet. Then, suddenly, he would be back to whining about how long he had to wait for Alison to come. It seemed like another week was forever away. Roach let out another long groan into his pillow.

"Shut you trap already! I am sick of this whining!" Roach growled.

"How can you be so freaking patient? I am practically bouncing thinking of her coming back. How can you act so calm?" Roach questioned in a screeching, annoyed tone. He heard Ghost's response muttered back to him.

"Years of practice. If you are ever gonna come close to how calm I am, you had better start practicing. And yes, I am bouncing." Roach scoffed. The thought of Ghost bouncing was completely ridiculous to him.

"Yeah, you, bouncing. That's a sight I would love to see."

"On the inside."

"Yeah. Of course you are."

"Shut up, smart ass." Roach laughed, his tension easing a bit. He knew that the 'friendly' arguments with Ghost were the man's way of showing affection of some sort, though he would deny it if the time ever came. Ghost was back to the icy person everyone knew him as. Roach couldn't dream of him actually admitting he was enjoying something. Roach wondered if it was Ghost's goal in life to be in constant pain or misery, and laughed at the thought.

"What is it now?" The man above him growled. Roach sat up, and shook his head, chuckling lightly. Roach shook his head.

"It's nothing Ghost. I'm going to go play some video games." Roach replied in a friendly voice, as calm as he could muster beneath the chuckles that were threatening to erupt. He heard Ghost mutter something, and Roach walked out of the room. He wondered if video games would help pass the time. That was what he was going to do from now on until Alison came. He would try and pass the time.

**CODCODCOD**

I stood in the airport, backpack over my shoulders. I didn't need to worry about its size, because we would be in a helicopter, which was a good thing. The large backpack that Ghost had given me was large, filled with my clothes, trinkets, and things such as toothpaste, toothbrush, and even some real shampoo and soap. They did make the backpack seem quite large, but I was glad to know that I would have simple, homey things like that when I was away . My mom and dad were next to me on either side, and my mother was talking to the woman from Social Services in front of us. The woman was going to be my escort, helping me get through security and to the helicopter. She would introduce me to the man who would be flying the helicopter, and then we would go. Currently, we stood in front of the security checkpoint, the farthest point that someone who wasn't going to be leaving the airport by flying could go.

"Alison, are you ready?" My mother asked me in a sweet voice, gripping my shoulder with her hand. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for me, no matter how much I wanted to go and see them all. It had been so long, and I had a home at the base, but I also had a home with my new family. It was going to be very hard, but I reminded myself that I was strong. I could get through this. I responded after a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm ready." My mother motioned to the lady in front of us.

"This is Ms. Russell. She will be escorting you to the base, and back when the time comes. If you need anything, you can talk to her." I nodded, extending my hand to the woman in front of me. She was dressed in jeans and a red t shirt. She took my hand and we shook briefly. Sensing that it was time to go, I turned around and wrapped both of my parents in a hug. They returned it, my father taking a deep breath. I stepped back.

"I'll miss you" I told them, seeing my mother's eyes tear up a bit. She shook her head.

"I'll miss you too. Please, promise to be safe? Don't get into trouble?" I laughed, for I knew what she was saying. I had told her some stories of the guy's antics, and I am sure she didn't want me taking part in any of them.

"No promises" I told her jokingly. She smiled, and my father nodded to me. I walked over to Ms. Russell, and we stepped into the line for security. I didn't look back to my parents, because if I did, I knew that I would start to tear up and the heavy feeling in my chest that I was getting from leaving them would only grew bigger. I focused on making a conversation with Ms. Russell, who was very kind, as we got through all of the security checkpoints. It was going to be okay. I had to keep telling myself that. My parents would be fine, and so would I.

**MWA HA HA. Of course you are Alison… Nothing bad will ever happen to you *Evil smirk***


	3. Devastation

**Rawr. Short chapter, I know, but there will be updates all day :D So, anyway, this does have a little action, but the next chapter will have even more! But, I am posting this now, shorter rather than longer, because even the most bestest authors need to eat every once in a while and I need to make you happy now, rather than later. Anyway, enjoy! **

I was taken through security, past all of the terminals, as they were called, and out of the building. Ms. Russell and I went out into the cool, fresh air, and with the guidance of airport personal went to the helipad. It was occupied by a large helicopter that I have no name for, and standing by the front of it was a tall man. Ms. Russell smiled, and I noticed as we neared the man was wearing a uniform. I knew that he must be the person that would be our pilot, one of the only people who knew where the base was and could be trusted with the task.

"Alison, are you ready?" Ms. Russell asked me as we neared. I nodded, but I was eager to get going. The thought of being so close to leaving made my skin itch in anticipation. We finally got right to the helicopter, which was pretty large up close. The man held out his hand in a formal way.

"I am Lieutenant Riley Smith, and I will be the pilot of this helicopter." I smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Alison" I said simply. His voice was deep and official, but he seemed like the kind of guy who smiled a lot. He nodded in return.

"Okay, Miss Alison and Miss Russell, would you like assistance getting in?" he spoke in a polite and extremely formal tone. It made me want to giggle a little. For some reason, I always thought it funny when people acted extremely formal as if their life depended on it. Even though I had a heavy backpack on my back and the entrance to the helicopter was very high, I waved my hand at him.

"It's Alison. And I'm fine." I pulled myself in without too much trouble, and then helped Ms. Russell get in after me. The man, Lieutenant Smith, I think, closes the door to the helicopter. I let out a breath of relief. The few I had been on before had those open sides, which did scare me a little. I sat down, and Ms. Russell did as well. It was going to be a very long flight, and we would be able to do pretty much nothing. Well, we could talk, sleep, and I could read, but that didn't really give us a wide variety of options. I opted on sleep.

Roach was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Well, not practically. He was. Roach was in MacTavish's office again, and had just nearly exploded. MacTavish told him that Alison had just left the airport an hour ago.

"How much longer?" Roach questioned the captain. His face was looking like a kid in a candy store, or maybe a kid stuck in a candy store toy store combination. Roach felt the excitement in his very bones, bursting with anticipation. MacTavish sighed.

"Roach, it takes very long to get from Denver to Russia. It's late at night. If you get some sleep, I am betting you that when you wake up, she will almost be here." Roach wanted to yell in frustration. There was no way that he could explain that there was no way that he would be able to get any sleep thinking about Alison coming so soon. Instead he just nodded to his superior and bounced on light feet over to the barracks.

He walked into his room, which Ghost was out of. Roach guessed that he was somewhere on the base doing something that needed doing that no one else cared about. That was one of the things that Roach respected about Ghost. He took initiative. Roach lay down on his back, his wide eyes staring up at the boring gray that was above him. He thought absentmindedly that it wouldn't be boring much longer, because Alison would soon be there.

Roach had only been sitting awake, restless, for about half an hour when the door burst open. Ghost stood in the doorway, his body tense and taught. Roach sat up extremely fast, smashing his head on the bunk bed.

"Shit" he cursed to himself, but turned his attention to Ghost immediately. If the calm and collected man was that taught and panicky, that mean something was much more important that the throbbing in his head. Ghost motioned to him quickly to get up.

"Quick, Roach, get your ass up. MacTavish needs to see you NOW." The emphasis on the word shook Roach into action immediately, and he sprang out of the bed and out of the door on light feet. He sprinted all the way to MacTavish's office without taking a split second break. He threw the door open with gusto, not even bothering to ask permission to enter his superiors office.

MacTavish had a phone clamped between an ear and a shoulder, eyes wide and intent. His hands were shuffling papers rapidly, and he was peering into the screen of his computer. He muttered something rapidly into the phone, then placed it back in its cradle. Roach felt a cold sweat sweep over him as the man looked at him with wide eyes, uncharacteristic for the man who was his captain.

"Roach, things took a turn for the worse." Roach froze for a moment, confused. He wondered what the captain could be talking about, because the adrenaline in his blood gave him a momentary mind blank. He suddenly remembered why he was up and not sleeping at this hour anyway. Alison.

"Is it Alison, sir?" He choked out. MacTavish nodded hastily, Roach freezing as if he had suddenly become encased in ice.

"Now, Roach, don't freak out all the way. We are just extremely concerned now." Roach hoped that the captain was right, but the concern and fear in the normally steady voice was a dead giveaway. The fear in Roach prodded him to ask the captain in a shaking voice.

"What is it? Please, tell me what it is!" Roach was nearly shaking as MacTavish answered.

"Makarov is a smart man. He must have heard about the girl, somehow, and got information on her coming here. He knows what helicopter she is traveling in to get here-That means that he could follow it here or, unlikely and worse he could capture it." Roach felt his blood turn to ice in his veins with the rest his body. The gravity of the situation came to rest on his shoulders suddenly and heavily. Alison was in danger from Makarov, the world's most dangerous man in all reality. He started to talk quickly and gesticulated rapidly.

"Sir, what can we do? Can we send someone out to protect them? Please, what can I do to help?" MacTavish shook his head.

"A young lieutenant is flying it. I don't want to worry him, or cause unnecessary panic. I said that Makarov COULD do those things. He might not even be cruel enough to harm a small girl because of his vendetta. We don't want to stir anything up if we don't have to." Roach rubbed his palms together.

"Is there anything? Are you tracking it? Can you talk to the pilot?" Roach was shaking, knowing that he needed to have the answer.

"Son, there isn't much. We are tracking it, and are getting in touch with a lot of people. We can't contact the pilot directly, but we know exactly where that chopper is. That should be enough. If it goes down or off course we will know immediately. I just think you need to know. I don't want you to die from worry or anything, I just need you to know the situation. If something does go wrong, you will be the first to know and to be sent out, I promise you. I know how much she means to you." Roach squirmed where he was standing. It hurt him to know that she could be in danger and there was nothing he could to about it. The captain must have seen how uncomfortable he seemed, for he said a few words softly in an attempt to sooth the young man's nerves.

"Listen, don't worry. She'll be fine. I know how much you care. I wouldn't be telling you this if I thought you didn't care." The words, though not really soothing to Roach's fast pounding heart, did remind him that yes, he did care about Alison

**Tee hee hee. Be back with an update in probably two hours or less **


	4. Going Down

**Another update! Here we go, so proud of myself! I hope you like it, and there is some action, and emotion. There is something frustrating for me, though. I am naturally a person that strays towards first person, and now that I am doing that for Alison, I find Roach's POV quality has decreased. Tell me what you think. Thanx! **

I was dreaming when the helicopter started to shake. I was lying on the floor, my head in the crook of my elbow, and embarrassingly, a thin trail of drool on my chin. I wiped it away quickly as I sat up. Ms. Russell had been leaning up against the 'wall' of the helicopter, and now it looked like she was awake also. I shook the sleep from my head. As I did this, I asked in a sleepy voice

"What's going on?" Ms. Russell seemed to be waking up also, and she shook her head.

"I don't know." The answer troubled me, and I started to sit up more as the helicopter took a sudden dip to the side. I took a sudden deep breath as everything lurched to the side, going down it seemed. Ms. Russell let out a small squeak, but I tried to remain silent. I didn't know what was going on, but I had to be brave.

I reached into my pocket, and held the silver token between two fingers. I thought of Ghost and his demeanor, his complete cool and bravery through anything. I put that face of his in my mind, and tried to breathe slow and steady as it took yet another sharp dip. This one threw both of our bodies to the side.

"What's going on?" I breathed. She was shaking, which did nothing in means of comforting me.

"I don't know." She told me. Once again, I tried to calm down as it shook from side to side.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked. I tried to think of anything that could help in this situation. Right now, we didn't know what was going on and it felt like we were being tossed around in a dryer or something. I told myself that it would make sense to talk to someone, probably the person who was flying the plane.

"What if we talk to the pilot?" I suggested, starting to worry more as we were tossed to the other side. I landed directly on my back, and what might have been my toothbrush dug painfully into my back. I took in a breath, as it must have gotten a pressure point or something similar. Ms. Russell was lying on the ground, and it looked like she was in pain.

"We can't talk to him" She managed to grunt out after a moment. I picked myself up, and realized there was absolutely no way to see outside. I rolled over onto my stomach, pressing low to the ground.

"Ms. Russell!" I called out as the helicopter took another stomach churning plunge to the side. She was thrown like a rag doll to the side, while in my position I just slid a little bit. I called out again.

"Ms. Russell, get on your stomach!" I felt my heart begin to beat faster as the sound of something peppering the metal side of the helicopter. A sound that I dreaded, an awfully heart wrenching sound. The clanging, the viscous ringing was the result of bullets hitting the side of the helicopter.

I was flung to the side by another wrench of the helicopter, and I nearly landed on Ms. Russell. She let out a moan, and it sounded like that of someone who was injured. I would have knelt by her side and asked what was wrong, had not the sound of bullets never ceased and the stomach churning lurches didn't continue. Everything in my body was telling me to scream, let out some kind of distress signal, but I reached in my pocket. I felt the silver token, and the bullet casing. I then reached in my other pocket. The knife and the compass. On my wrist, the bracelet. They gave me strength, as for a final time, the helicopter took a desperate lurch down, plummeting towards the ground.

Even as we were plummeting, I didn't allow myself to scream. I knew I had to stay strong. Stay strong for anyone who might need me. Even as the impact of the ground rushed up my entire body, enveloping me in pain, I didn't cry.

**CODCODCOD**

Roach had been sitting in front of the computer with MacTavish for the past six hours. MacTavish had done many different things, calling and paperwork to see what was happening, but Roach hadn't moved. The helicopter had been moving steady towards them. They had made it over the Pacific Ocean, and were well on land now. Roach was relieved. Only a few more hours and they would make it. Only a few more hours and it would be mid-morning, they would be reunited, and Roach could cease his worrying.

Roach rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the sleep that threatened to creep up on him. MacTavish was on the phone again, talking in a hushed tone and each word came quickly. Roach looked over to him, turning his eyes away from the screen for half a second. The captain didn't pay him any attention. Roach sighed and looked back at the small blinking dot on the screen.

Suddenly, the steady moving, blinking dot, started to pulse red. Roach sat up straight.

"Captain!" he called out, looking to the man on the phone at the other side of the room. Roach stood up, tensing at the sight of the unknown signal. Roach felt the worry creeping up on him steady and sure. The captain finally looked at him. Roach's eyes were wide as dinner plates, and the captain went over to him immediately. Roach pointed at the screen, his voice taught and tinged with panic.

"What is it sir? What does that mean?" Roach rubbed his hands together, then jumped as the captain let out a curse.

"Oh shit" the Scottish man said under his breath. MacTavish said a few words into the phone then slammed it down, before turning to the screen again. Roach was in a blind panic as his captain rushed around, periodically stopping to look at the blinking dot on the screen. Roach was beginning to shake out of the fear that wasn't creeping anymore. It was hitting him like a brick wall.

"Sir! What is it? What does that mean!" The captain whipped around to look at him with wide eyes, a look in them that Roach hadn't seen before, yet understand immediately. It was fear.

"God dammit Roach. It's the distress signal." Roach froze as the words of the captain hit him. He slowly pieced it together, even though he knew what it meant. The helicopter that Alison was on was sending out the distress signal. They wouldn't send out the distress signal unless they were in dire danger. Roach shook in fear. Alison was in danger.


	5. Final Breath

**Mhr. I love all of you guys! I apologize to UniqueBeing, Queenkhs, and a few others that I have not been able to review, because as said before, I am not being lazy, but my computer is fucked up. Just as a warning, this chapter contains many emotions, slight gore, and Alison only. Hope you like it.**

I groaned, and drew in a breath. The breath hurt like hell and more, but it was worth it to try and clear my lungs from the black smoke that was filling them. Everything was spinning, it was all black, smoke, and a ringing noise in my ears. Everything was clashing in a painful mix of light, dark, and shrieking noise. My head was spinning, everything around me was too. I took another breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to calm down.

Everything slowly stopped spinning, after I don't know how long. Seconds, minutes, hours or more. But I was up now. I couldn't see anyone else, not Ms. Russell, but I did notice something. Everything in the helicopter was on its side. Actually, as I looked closer, I realized the helicopter itself was the thing on its side. The next thing that I saw was the light streaming in, and the smell of smoke.

I looked up towards the light, and saw that it was not fire, glowing red, but the whitish yellow of sunlight. I reached up, and somehow managed to grab some black at the edge of the sunlight. The black budged, and with some unknown form of adrenaline I pushed it further away, letting more light in. It burnt my eyes, and each movement I made hurt my ribs, as did each breath. I had never cracked any ribs or broken any ribs, but I think that is what is wrong right now. Pinpricks were all over my body as I moved. I groaned, and pushed all of the black covering what once had been the entrance to the helicopter away.

Somehow, I was able to pull myself out to better collect myself. I pulled myself from the rubble of a smoking and steaming helicopter that looked like it had hit the ground at an angle, front down, and was now a smoking, crushed mess. There was shrapnel all over the place, shattered glass everywhere. Nearly exhausted, I collapsed on the ground, which was thin grass and packed dirt. I needed to take a rest, just for a moment to catch my breath.

I focused hard on the things around me, while trying to slow my breathing and racing heart. Everything hurt, everything was confusing. We crashed, after we heard shots being fired. I checked, and I still had my backpack on, a comfort to me. I also checked my pockets, which still held all of my tokens. I breathed a sigh of relief. I know I should probably be trying to think of the danger I am currently in, but I just needed to focus on basic things like breathing right now.

I heard a moan, a loud groan reverberating through the air around me. I pulled myself to my feet, pushing aside the awful pain surrounding me just as I had the awful day over half a year ago, the day the Russians destroyed my life. I crawled through the rubble and glass, trying to pinpoint the moaning. It was coming from what had once been the cockpit of the helicopter. I dragged myself further, until I could see into the cavity of the front, crushed helicopter.

What I saw made me sick. I wretched up what little I had in my stomach before I looked back. The lieutenant, Riley Smith was twisted and mangled among the controls. It appears his whole right arm was wrenched out of the socket and twisted backwards. The wreck had pinned his legs, twisting them, and his other arm was looking like a branch snapped in half. His face was completely lacerated by glass shards, the deep gashes in his face leaking blood all over him. That was the only thing I saw at first. Blood everywhere. He looked more dead and tortured that anything I have ever seen, even in a movie.

Then, to my surprise, he moved. I went closer, not sure why exactly I thought getting closer was a good idea. A thin groan escaped his lips with a trickle off blood. His eyes were barely cracked in an attempt to fend off the blood that was streaming down his face. I felt another wrenching in my stomach, but pushed it aside. He was actually alive. He groaned again, and his eyelids fluttered as I came closer.

"Miss?" Was the thin word that leaked from his mouth, no more than a breath out. I swallowed, blinking away tears that formed as this dying man, for sure he was dying, was able to hold the formality that was most likely is order. I went closer to him, wanting nothing more than to be sick, yet comfort him. He was just in my reach once I crawled over a pile of hot, steaming metal and glass. A few shards cut my legs, but I didn't care. I was torn in the heart, knowing I had to comfort him in his final moments.

"I'm fine. It's all fine." I told him this in a soothing voice, trying to make my burnt throat produce soothing sounds that were quite painful. He groaned again, blood sliding from the side of his mouth and down his neck. His face scrunched for a moment, as if to tell me everything was obviously not alright. I knew that, but I didn't really have another option. He groaned, as if to get out words. I silently waited until he could form the words.

"Miss… You have to go. You m-must go" he managed to choke out. He couched, spraying drops of blood from his mouth. I knew with a wince that he was not only crushed, but he must have awful internal bleeding. I could only imagine the pain he was in. He made a pained face again, and I moved closer. He seemed to try to be blinking the blood out of his eyes. I moved closer, wanting to do anything to ease him of his pain. I gently used my thumb to wipe the blood away from his eyes, making him wince. Once I am done, though, his pain filled eyes look right at me.

The eyes are a deep blue, and I see them sparking with pain. He seems to try and formulate a look of gratitude, but I understand exactly what he is trying to do when in the end all he can do is grimace. He talks to me again, and I make no attempt to quite him, for it seems like what he wants to say is very important.

"You h-have to go. It's not safe. They are coming f-for you." I stop, stunned. Who would come for me? Who and why? I didn't know, but it seems like he had even more to say.

"It's the Russians. Makarov" He choked out the last word, and I froze. Makarov? The man that the task force was to take down. He is hunting me, for some reason. I am in such a mix right now, I can't even begin to formulate an idea as of why. But if Makarov wanted to find me, I am sure he would. I whispered back to him, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I must have said the wrong thing though, for his eyes widened. He coughed before he spoke in his shaking, parched, and pain filled voice.

"No. I-it's my j-job to p-protect you. I-I failed. I'm s-sorry." I watched as he squinted his eyes in pain. He seemed to be trying to rid his head of something. I crawl up the rubble so I am right next to him, comforting him. I wipe away more blood that falls into his eyes, and slowly pull off his helmet. He lets out a large sigh, and I place the helmet in his lap. His breaths are starting to come quicker, and more uneven. I speak to him softly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I know that he recognizes he is dying; that is what makes this so painful for me. I don't even know the human part of me that can sit here as he dies. I tell myself that I am more human because I am staying here with him, rather than leaving. He draws in a sharp breath.

"I ha-have a fiancé. I-if you m-make I-it, tell h-her I l-love h-her." I nod my head, realizing that I now have someone's dying wish to fulfill. A weight settles on my chest as his breath quickens again, and becomes more irregular. He closes his eyes, silver tears slipping from the corners of what used to be wide, welcoming blue eyes. He draws in a deep breath, and then stills. I find tears dropping from my own eyes, realizing that some of his blood still streaks my hands, and now I have a promise to a dead man.

The sound of footsteps crashing through brush, and I froze, sliding away from the cockpit silently on the rubble. I fingered the strap on my backpack, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself as harsh, Russian voices came closer. I knew that I couldn't run now, and I knew that if I did, things would be worse. I had no idea what awaited me when they would find me, but I knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

**So? How was it? R&R! Does any other author find that it is easier to write strong emotions, deaths, or sad things rather than happy?**


	6. Captured

**I want to say one thing about posting short chapters: I hate it. If it is under 1,200 words, I almost refuse absolutely to post it. Tonight is different, because I have done so much today and I might update again. No complaining!**

**Okay, now, all you readers, you may want another tab on your internet when you read this. I'll give you a heads up-Google translate. This chapter includes Russian I copied and pasted from there, and I (Mwah ha ha) didn't give you the translations. I'm evil, aren't I? You'll have to do that yourself. Sorry if you don't want to do that, but it is necessary. **

Roach was frantic. The bleeping dot had ceased, leaving them with a blank screen. Everything, gone. The only thing that they knew was where it stopped. MacTavish was pacing, Roach was screaming about doing something. MacTavish screeched at him.

"GOD DAMMIT ROACH! I CANT THINK WHEN YOU'RE SCREAMING!" Roach felt unbelievable rage at the captain. Roach was enveloped in pure rage, and the captain wasn't making it any better. He screamed his own answer back.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO THINK! YOU NEED TO SEND US OUT THERE SO WE CAN RESCUE HER!" Roach seethed in fury as MacTavish threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! You know what? I'll get those coordinates, send you and few of the guys, you can pick, out there. You will have a chopper and all of the weapons you want!" Roach smiled in a superior way to the captain. He finally was able to do something to sooth the fear, and help control the rage at the captain not doing anything. He darted off to the barracks, where most would be sleeping, and began to rouse the men who he would take with him.

When his mission to the barracks ended, he had standing in front of him in full uniform Ghost, Archer, Toad, Meat, and Royce. He led them to MacTavish's office, who gave them the coordinates, and then they went to get their weapons. Roach sprinted to the weapon storage with all of his might, getting there far before anyone else, and grabbing anything and everything he could find that would do sufficient damage on the men that were responsible for any harm to her.

He pulled on belt after belt of ammo, shoved magazine after magazine in his pockets, and secured multiple explosives to various places on his person. He had his hands full with as many guns as he could carry. He bumped into Ghost as he was about to leave. The man in mask was muttering. Roach whipped around, thinking that Ghost sounded as if he was complaining. This brought another wave of fresh fury over Roach.

"You don't want to save her? Are you too tired?" Roach asked in a tone that had fury injected into it. Ghost then glared at him, and suddenly grabbed his collar in his hand. Roach felt the sensation that he was dangling above the ground. His superior's deep voice dug into him.

"No, I want to kill whoever fucking did this. For god's sake, we don't even know what happened yet." Ghost released Roach, and Roach stumbled back, and Ghost shouldered his way past. Roach shook his head. Ghost was right. Maybe the helicopter just malfunctioned. Roach knew it was only a half second calm, though. With what they knew, and with the dangers that were possible, the chances of it being something so simple were slim to none. Roach sprinted out of the weapon storage area, and into the waiting helicopter.

I froze in fear as the voices came closer yet, harsher and I thought that I also heard the barking of a dog. Soon, they became a bit more distinguishable. Some were speaking English, but heavily accented, while others were speaking in Russian. I looked around through the thinly wooded area. They were coming from my right. I turned to face them, and put my hand in my pocket. I felt the cool silver in my pocket, and recited the words in my head. I knew them by heart. 'I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade' I spoke quietly to myself. At that moment, the dark shapes that had been closing in burst through the trees.

One of them yelled something I didn't understand, in Russian. They ran up to me, and grabbed my arms roughly. I winced as I was jostled roughly. My ribs hurt so much I wished I could pass out. But, my luck was never that easy. The backpack was torn from my shoulders and thrown to the ground. I prayed that Ghost and Roach, if they found where we crashed, would know that it was mine. Of course they would.

"Является ли она один?" one of the men yelled to another. I didn't know what he had said, but one of the men nearest me peered closely at my face. I resisted the urge to spit at him.

"Я верю в это" the one said. I felt a rough kick to my back with a thick booted foot. I fell to my knees without a cry, no matter how intense the pain was. I wasn't going to give in to them. I wasn't going to let them see how weak they were making me, considering the rough grip on my arms was the only thing holding me up. The first one grunted in approval.

"хорошо" he said. I could only dream what they were talking about, but I suddenly felt a rough cord being tied around my wrists. A younger voice spoke up, and through the people, I wasn't able to pinpoint it. It sounded like a young boy, a teenager also.

"Что мы будем делать с ней?" His voice sounded sweet, but I snapped myself out of the daydream of a sweet boy back home. The deeper, older voice chuckled.

"Что бы мы с ней делать?" The voice was grating, deep, and unwelcoming. I strongly disliked that voice. I hated them all. I wondered how I would be useful to them, and where I would go. Prisoner, surely. Torture? My body shook at the thought. Suddenly, something crashed down on the back of my head with a loud crack. I felt like I collapsed in on myself, but still, as I blacked out, I didn't give them the victory of my cries.

**Hope that I will have another one up tonight! Wish me luck!**


	7. Welcome To Hell

**Wooh Hoo! Last Chapter tonight for all of you lovely people! Thank you people who favorite and subscribed to alerts, and of course, reviewed! Love you all, and hope this isnt too heart wrenching! (My mind is pretty sick and twisted, let me warn you before hand. This has some pretty awful stuff in it. No torture yet-just ideas that I came up with for where Alison is. I didn't look anything up, I swear!) and no google translate this time though, folks. Sorry **

I woke to a dull pounding, the sound of groaning, which after another thought, wasn't my own. My wrists were bound together behind my back, and upon examination, my leg had a kind of shackle on it. My head was pounding, and my whole body ached, each breath torture in itself. My ears were ringing, and my vision was slightly blurred.

I tried to take a deep breath, only to have the stabbing in my ribs remind me that I should do otherwise. I took the breaths as deep as I could, trying to focus on where I was. I didn't remember anything after the blow to my head; most likely I had gone very unconscious. I didn't care though. I tried to take in more of my surroundings.

I was lying on cement floor, dark, cold, grey cement. Using as much strength as possible, I pulled myself into a half sitting position, vision tilting for a moment. When the world righted itself, I found myself facing a wall of similar cement. I groaned, wriggled over to it, and leaned against it. I didn't think my body could support its own weight much longer. I continued to glance around, my smell slowly returning, and the putrid smell of urine, waste, sweat, and blood all hit me at the same time. I gagged, dry heaving once, then leaning back against the wall. The putrid odor was burning my throat, nose, and eyes. Suddenly, the groaning came again.

I turned my head slowly to the left, to try and focus on what it was. My vision was clearing, and in the dimly lit room, I could finally make things out. About ten feet to my right there was another figure, a shackle similar to my own connecting to the wall. I tried to make more things out in the medium light, and I could tell many things. It was a man, due to the size and shoulder width, and he had short brown hair. I noticed something else that made me blush. He was naked. Stark naked.

I must have made a sound of shock, because he turned to face me. I nearly got sick again. His face was a marring of cuts and burns, as well as his upper torso. He looked like he was in extreme pain. When he saw me though, his face seemed to brighten. I could barely catch the hoarse words he choked out.

"So? You're awake?" I nodded, unsure of what he meant. Of course I was awake. He tried to pull his lips up into a smile, but I could see him wince as the dry lines cracked and thin trickles of blood slipped out. After a moment, I seemed to gather my voice. It was harsh and dry.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He made a disgusted sound.

"You're in hell. Me, I don't know anymore." His words were so bitter, so thick with hate; I let out a small sound of shock. I hadn't meant to let it slip past my lips, but I was in such shock and delirium I didn't know how else to react. He let out a pained sigh when he heard my reaction. His voice was much softer when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know where we are. But for us, it is hell. It is tragic to see a kid like you here, though." He looked regretfully down at the abuse on his body. I winced as he did, for I was sure that they were very painful. I could feel a shaking through my body as I tried to piece things together. I was here because of the Russians. Roach was trying to get the Russians. They had to be connected. They wanted me because they wanted to get to Roach.

The thought hit me like a lightning bolt from a clear sky. In my mental state, I wasn't sure how I was able to piece that together, but it sure wasn't hurting me to know that. Well, now I know that I am here for one probable reason, one that I wouldn't give in to. My voice shook as I asked the question that I already knew the answer to, but somehow needed the dreaded confirmation.

"Why are we here?"

"You know that. If you are here, they want something out of you. They aren't friendly people either." I swallowed, roughly. I knew that I was about to go into territory he wouldn't rather venture into, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel that I needed to know.

"You?"

He sighed. "Me? I'm part of the military. I apparently know something about a plan to get some of their weapons." I shook my head.

"I'm sure you have a story. I just need- need to hear someone else talk right now."

He sighed again. "It's a sob story so far. Just going on a mission, now that I won't tell you, but they got me. In short, they knocked me out, dragged me here, and my life in hell began" He looked mournful. I winced. It was short, but painful. I gestured to his chest and face with a nod of my head.

"That?"

"Me, I sure as hell aint giving anything away. They can do all they want to me and I'm not giving up one word." I shook my head in admiration, then in sadness. He reminded me of Ghost. Ghost I am sure would say something similar, but with a few more profanities laced in. I opened my mouth to speak again, but apparently he wasn't done. His thin, dry voice suddenly picked up a chill to it.

"They can strip me of any dignity, tie me up like a dog, burn my nerves away, and cut marks through my skin, but I won't let them win. They can't win." He looked at me, and I could sense that his light brown eyes were fixed on me.

"Will you let them win? Such a young girl put through all this. I don't need to know why." I shook my head.

"I don't plan on letting them win. Not today, not ever." As I spoke, I realized what I was saying, pledging. I was saying that they could make me look like him, but I wouldn't give up one word about Roach, Ghost, or any of the Task Force. I closed my eyes with determination, and he spoke to me again.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that would give up. Most people here take a few hours to get up. You, less than that. Strong willed." I tilted my head in confusion, but made sure to nod first at the compliment. Then I realized what he said.

"Others?" With his head, he gestured around us. I swept my eyes around the room, stifling a gasp. I had only focused on the sound of the groaning, and pulled my half-conscious mind to that, but now as I looked around, things changed. The room was a large room, almost as big as the inside of a small warehouse. Everything was dark, gray cement. Every ten feet there was a person shackled to the wall. I felt faint at the sight, noticing some of the ones closer to me. All of them were men, as far as I could tell. Some larger than others, some with tattoos, some naked, others half clothed. Some were awake, others were sleeping, or unconscious for all I could tell. I looked back at him with wide eyes. All of these people here were wanted for something, some knowledge, and were tortured for it. In the center of the room there was a metal chair, and a metal cart with different devices on it.

The man must have noticed me looking, for he made a sound of confirmation, telling me it was what I thought it was. I babbled my voice unable to speak. He was gentle in his explanation.

"Some people say that if you don't know what's coming when you're tortured, it makes it worse. If you spend time dreaming on it though, if it isn't actually that bad, you are spared. Here, we know exactly what is coming for us." The words snuck down my spine in an icy, tingling chill. What kind of sick minds could think of something so cold, so cruel, yet so calculated? I guessed it made some people give up before it started. I suddenly felt sick. I was here, in a prison, condemned to torture and watching others be tortured. It was like I was caught in a hellish nightmare. I thought it as so, because this was worse than a nightmare, and much worse than hell.

Tears gripped me suddenly, pain and fear and panic all waving together in a massive wave that crashed over me, with realization of all the thoughts. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling eyes looking at me. I couldn't cry. I had to be brave. I took a short breath in, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I pushed it all aside, no matter how much it stuck with me. I opened my eyes, clear and dry. The man's approving murmur came through the half-light.

"I knew you were strong. You can make it. Keep on being brave."

**CODCODCOD**

Roach was scanning the sky for any signs of a crash, smoke drifting into the air. He was gripping the gun tightly in his hands, while Ghost was beside him, doing the same. He was grumbling, while Roach was tense and taught. He had become a mess of nervousness and panic each passing minute they were in the sky, and as they neared the coordinates, Roach suddenly saw a black smoke drifting through the sky in a column up from a sight in the thin woods.

Roach yelled out, and he could tell Ghost saw it the same time he did. Ghost put a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping Roach from practically jumping out of the helicopter. Roach reluctantly sat back down at the edge, still tense, watching fearfully as the black column grew closer and closer to them. He didn't want to look down and see only a pile of smoking char. He prayed that anything less than that would be the site that met his eyes.

He was pretty close with his first thought. They passed low by the spot that was the source of the smoke, and Roach groaned in panic and dread and shock. There was the helicopter, a smoldering, crumpled mess on the ground between a few trees. Though it was hard to see everything from high in the sky, Roach couldn't detect anything moving.

"Land this piece of shit already!" He called out, even though he knew that they were looking for a spot to land. They found one about two hundred feet away shortly. As they landed, Roach jumped out before they touched down and hit the ground running. He powered himself through the thin brush and trees to the smoldering wreck, searching wildly for any signs of life. He climbed up what looked like the remains of a door and slid into the belly of the helicopter, where Alison would have been. There was nothing in there, except for the body.

Roach knelt down by it, knowing immediate it was too big to be Alison. He guessed that it was the escort, killed in the crash. Even though he knew the body had long since gone cold, and was stilled long ago, he felt for the nonexistent pulse. He found nothing. Roach pulled himself out again, and went over to the cockpit, seeing if anything was there. He was sickened by the sight that he saw, the mangled body of what had once been a lieutenant friend of his from long ago. He bowed his head for a second in mourning, before trying to get closer. He tripped on a large piece of cloth, or so it appeared.

Roach recognized it immediately. It was the backpack that Ghost had given Alison. She had been here, and if her backpack was here, she could still be alive! Roach was about to call out to Ghost when he noticed something else for the first time in the relief that came with knowing she wasn't certainly dead. There were boot prints all over the place, trampled grass and everything else all over the place. Something caught his eye, and when he knelt down, it was a piece of cloth. It appeared to Roach as if it had been ripped on a piece of metal. What it was made his stomach sink. It was fabric from a Russian uniform.

**A decent length, too! How did I pull that off? :D**


	8. Pieces Of Evidence

**Rawr. Hello! Sorry for the long wait on the update thing. None of yours if you ask why I haven't updated recently. :P Anyway, hope you like it. It is rather on the short side, but oh well. I know you all want it!**

I don't know how long I sat there. It seemed like more than a century. I didn't talk with the man anymore. We both fell silent quickly, but first he explained a few things. He had been here for quite a while, so he helped explain how things worked. I had to know, for it would be torture in itself having to find things out for myself. We were all alone for most of the day, and only sometimes there were guards. When they were absent, it seemed we were free to talk. They must be very confident in their security if we were allowed to talk freely amongst ourselves.

He also explained what I didn't want to hear, but knew I had to. He said that four times a day, at the very least, they would come and pick who they would torture that day. It would last from half an hour to an hour. I couldn't imagine what it was like to sit helpless as that happened, and he didn't care to explain. Unfortunately, I knew that it wouldn't be too long until I figured that out.

Before he was silent, though, I asked him if we got fed, or water. To my surprise, he said usually once a day we got a few drops of water. It was a relief to me, because at this point even one drop of water would soothe my dry mouth and throat. I tried to wet my tongue again, with little success, when the door suddenly swung open with a metallic boom.

Three men walked in. The one at the front of the trio was tall, broad shouldered and thick armed. He carried a large black gun. The other two were similar in size and demeanor at appearance, and also were armed, but they definitely knew that the man in front was in charge. I pressed myself back against the wall as they began to walk menacingly in my direction. I knew that they were coming my way, and I prayed with all my might that they weren't coming for me.

My prayers were answered only moments later, but my stomach sank all the same. The man who was to my right, the one who I didn't speak to, was grabbed by the arms, unshackled, and dragged to the metal chair in the center of the room. I winced as he was thrown roughly into it and cuffed to it with some more restraints that looked similar to handcuffs. The large man walked up close to him and began to yell something, in English, but heavily accented.

"I know you know where it is. Do not pretend you do not know, Rockwell!" The light in the center of the room was much better, and I could see that this man, Rockwell, looked even worse off than the man I had spoken to. His legs were bruised, thin, and weak, as were his arms. His chest was reduced to little more than a slab of raw meat. I wanted to be sick again, but reduced my reactions to only a wince. Rockwell spat back at the Russian man.

"You Russian bastards!" After the outburst, somehow, he actually managed to spit at him. My eyes opened wide in surprise, and admiration. He looked so weak, so beaten, but obviously he had some fire left in him. The tall Russian growled and grabbed something off of the cart. It looked like a small black box, but when it was jammed up against Rockwell's side it was obvious that an electric current came off of it. Rockwell's body became stiff, rigid, and his teeth seemed to grind together. When the current finished pulsing through him, he managed to laugh. Actually laugh.

"Okay, you know what; I'll tell you where it is." The Russian stepped back, an inquisitive look on his face. I looked to the man to my left, and he seemed to know I would turn to him. I couldn't believe it. How could someone that could laugh off electric shock just give up? He shook his head, and mouthed to me 'just wait.' I turned back, and heard the Russian speak again.

"Oh, really, American?" Rockwell only smirked at this.

"Yes, Russian. I know where it is." The Russian nodded his head.

"I knew you would break. Where?" Rockwell smirked, eyes narrowing.

"Up your good for nothing mother fucking Russian ass's, that's where." I felt my eyes involuntarily shoot open, and I nearly felt the physical force behind the words. How could he afford to say such things when his situation was so dire? The Russian only growled and sent another current of electricity through him. To his credit, Rockwell never let out more than a hiss through grit teeth.

I don't know how long it went on, at least an hour, the silenced hisses eventually getting louder, nearly to screams. I turned my back to the scene as soon as a silver knife was slipped from a sheath on the Russian's uniform. It was like a sick movie, but I knew that it was real, and I was living it. The part that hurt the most was knowing that it would be my turn soon.

**CODCODCOD**

Roach didn't need to wait any more than five seconds for the rest of the rescue team to come crashing through the woods after him. Roach didn't give them even half a second to survey the scene before he launched into a rapid explanation.

"The Russians, they were here. Footprints and fabric. No sign of Alison, both her escort and the pilot are dead. All we have left as proof that Alison was here is the backpack that you gave her, Ghost" Roach showed Ghost the backpack, who snatched it from his arms. He opened it gently, kneeling on the ground. The rest of the men stood by as Roach and Ghost knelt down to inspect the contents.

Roach and Ghost were both careful; Roach feeling like everything in the pack was part of Alison. He went and carefully removed a few colorful shirts, and one or two of his own, old ones. Roach watched as Ghost had things that looked like items such as shampoo and soap. This brought a sad smile to Roach's lips. She had really complained about the shampoo and soap that they had at base, so she must have decided to have her own.

Roach plunged his hand into the pack again; trying to see if anything was left that might help them find where she was. His fingers brushed against a soft texture of some sort. Roach's brows furrowed, and his hand closed around a familiar shaped and sized object.

In the palm of his hand was a small brown bear, which had obviously been tucked discreetly away in the bottom of the pack. Roach swallowed heavily. It was Brownie, the bear that he had given her. He couldn't believe that she had it with her, and it made him choke up a little at the thought. He carefully replaced it, and went with Ghost in the task of packing things back into the pack. When they were done , Roach hoisted the pack over his shoulder, and looked to the other guys.

"Okay, we need to head back to base and talk to MacTavish after we take a sweep of this area. Look for anything that could point to where Alison could be." They all nodded, and set off on the task of sweeping the area, creating a large radius. Before Roach began though, he set the pack carefully back in the helicopter. Roach knew in his aching heart that he had to find her.

**Okay, a little story to tell you all that happened to me You don't have to read if you don't want to, but it is weird. **

**So, I was just minding my business, and then my mother tells me that we have someone coming to work on some pipe in our front yard or something and I am all like "Well, fine, I don't care because it doesn't affect me" and I went back to listening to music. (I LOVE YOU LINKIN PARK!) so, apparently, the guy came. I didn't really pay attention for the first five minutes because, well, that's just me. I decide to look out the window and I nearly pass out. **

**Its this tall guy, with these insanely muscular arms, broad shoulders, a body made of complete muscle, but that only the beginning. He had a strangely familiar face that seemed to be strong, but was somewhat narrow. The bottom of his face was covered in a thin, dark shadow of stubble, and he had a deep black Mohawk. If you don't see where I am going with this, you will in a second.**

**He even had a scar over his eye, not centered, but very close. His skin was a tannish color, and I start to choke on the water I was drinking. Still don't know who I am talking about? Keep reading this. So, I just kind of stumble away from the window, process what I saw, then look back. Its wasn't a hallucination. So, I was like 'well, either this guys is some super fan or something, or I am crazy' but this is the part where I nearly die. He had a truck in our driveway with all his supplies like most of those fix it guys do. I read the name on the truck.**

**It said "John MacTavish"**

**At that point, I dropped the glass of water I held, and the glass shattered and water got everywhere, but I just stood there with my mouth gaping wide. I was like 'no way in hell this is possible.' But, yes, it was. I quickly cleaned up the mess, and scurried away from a window that was open.**

**No, but I didn't leave there. I watched out of one windows blinds for over an hour and a half just staring at this guy that was like a guy from my dreams. He even took off his shirt, and was just like the man from my dreams o.O So there John MacTavish was, in my front yard. **

**I wanted to run outside and give him a big hug or something, but that would have been just plain weird. Anyway, there is all of my dreams come true. I am thinking about purposefully breaking that pipe just so he can come back Anyone else had anything this weird happen to them, ever? Tell me what you think! **

**Anyway, I will be posting both a funny one shot and a serious one shot a little bit later. Don't forget to check those out, or at least be on the lookout!**


	9. An Ally

**Eh, short note. Liked to hear all your stories! It is great to know I am not the only one with these weird occurrences. This is only Alison, sorry! Translations (Roughly) will be at the bottom this time, in order. So if you want to use Google translate, feel free. **

I don't know how long it was, but most likely an hour. Half an hour, though, was listening to purely tortured screams. I thought that it would break me, but I remembered to make myself steel against all of that. I had to be brave. Another scream, agonized, ripped through the air like lightning on a clear day. A voice yelled something in Russian, then there was a dull thumping sound, and it was silent. A few more mutterings in Russian, and suddenly, there was movement beside me. I looked, and there were the two slightly smaller Russians, dragging Rockwell's body.

For a moment I thought that he was dead, because he certainly had the appearance of a dead man. Unmoving, except for the slight, ragged rise and fall of his chest. They roughly reshackled the unconscious man's legs, and left the room after kicking his body. When they left the room, a collective breath seemed to be let out.

I turned to the man on my left, and the concern in me was almost a physical force. He only shook his head somewhat sadly. My eyebrows came together, my voice tinted with a pinch of sympathy.

"Is there anything we can do for him? Anything?" To my disappointment, the man shook his head again, turning away. His weak voice was barely audible from my point.

"Ah, he'll get up. He's a strong one." I wanted to scream, tell him that the man needed help, but who was I kidding. We all did, direly. Me, not yet, I supposed, but I had the feeling I soon would. I turned back to look at Rockwell, who was still unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest.

I leaned back in despair against the wall once again. My hands went instinctively to my pockets, where my fingers brushed something. A few something's, actually. My surprise I hoped wasn't too obvious, but I know for a fact that I stiffened and made a sound similar to a small squeak. I clamped my mouth shut, because to be discovered would be the worst possible thing for me. Apparently, though they were ruthless, they failed to check my pockets.

I still had all of my tokens, the bullet casing, the compass, the silver token, the lighter, and THE KNIFE. I felt, ran my dirty fingers over the smooth, cool metal. It was more than relief knowing that I had it. It could help me, get me out of here. I looked around, trying to see if anyone noticed me. From what I could tell, nothing had changed; no attention had been drawn to me. I turned to the man on my left who was still facing away. Making my voice little more than a parched whisper, I called to him.

"Hey! Hey!" He turned around, and I could see the weariness on his face in the dim light. His reply was just as soft.

"What is it?" I held a finger to my lips, looked around, then slid the knife, lighter, and compass partially out so he could see them before slipping them back away as quickly as I slid them out. I could see his eyes, saucer wide, through the dark. I could tell that he was yearning for an explanation.

"They're mine. They didn't bother to check me, apparently." The man ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath.

"We can do something now. Get something. Figure something out. At least we'll know what direction North is, if anything" I nodded, and watched him collapse back up against the wall, the expression on his face something close to defeat. Considering what I just showed him, that was not anything close to what I expected.

"What is it? I thought you would be happier than that?" I gently asked him. I truly did think he would be happier. He seemed a strong man, someone who would know what to do. His voice was unbelievably bitter as he spoke.

"Happy? Yeah, sure, escape is possible against countless armed guards if you have a tiny little knife to help you. Sure." He sighed again, sadness tinting it. I shook my head, and knew that I had something that could maybe, just maybe, get him back up. I slid the silver token out of my pocket, and hissed to him.

"Here, look at this. I know you know it." I waited until he turned, and saw the silver. I read it slowly, not needing to look at what I had so well memorized.

"'I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade'" I repeated one part quietly.

"I will never quit. You're giving up, just as we got an opportunity. That's quitting, which you know never to do." He looked at me with these wide eyes, and then his glance flashed over to the silver token. His voice shook as he spoke.

"You know it? You have a token?" I nodded my head, and took a quick look around, then tossed it to him. It flashed as it flew through the air in the dim light, and he caught it. He was trembling as he ran a thumb over its smooth, cool surface. His eyes closed, and he tossed it back after another moment.

"I haven't heard that for so long." He told me in the thin voice he had. I suspected it was something that he had heard often, and it gave him comfort to know it still existed. I tried once again.

"We do have hope, and we can't give up. You mission is to get out of here, and you can't give that up either. Please, just stay positive. We have a chance." I finished, slipping the token away into my pocket again with a final look at its silver surface. He nodded, and it appeared he was about to speak, but the metal door swung open again. I threw myself back against the wall in pure fright, but there was not the same trio that had entered earlier. Instead, it was a young boy.

By young, though, I mean he appeared about fifteen or fourteen. He did wear the uniform of the Russians, the same black boots, but his face was young and pale, clean of evil. His hair was a light brown cut short, as appeared was the standard. His face appeared nervous in a way, and he seemed reluctant to touch the gun slung over his shoulder. In one hand he held a bucket, and in the other, a grimy cup.

I risked a glance at the man on my left, and he mouthed the word 'water.' As a side thought, I wondered if my situation was actually that bad if they were merciful enough to give us water. I pushed the thought away as I realized that we dead to them would be a bad thing. They just wanted to keep us alive, and a little bit of water was enough to do that.

The boy made a round of the large room, and as he neared, I saw the process. He just barely tipped the lip of the cup into the bucket, bringing what looked like about two mouthfuls of water into the cup. It was handed only slightly roughly to each prisoner, and they were allowed to drink the contents. I was watching him, not thinking anything, until suddenly his dark brown eyes were looking right into mine. I snapped my eyes to the ground, letting him continue with the man who was a few to my left.

I was scared sick, knowing he had seen me look at him. Even though he didn't look like an evil soul, appearance was one thing I learned long ago not to judge by. I comforted myself by thinking about Roach, Ghost, and Archer, but mostly Archer. He was freaking tall, impossibly strong, with a few tattoos wrapping his arms, and a thick face that could make a grown man cry. In reality, I knew, he was kind and funny, yet stoic and collected. Even though he could put a bullet in a man's head from an unthinkable distance, and did so regularly, it was who he was that mattered. This boy with the baby face could be a cold blooded killer.

Suddenly, I was snapped from my bittersweet thoughts of the team when the clank of metal on cement and the sloshing of water made me look up. There the boy was, standing a few feet from me. He was dipping the cup into the bucket, and I wanted to strain against my bonds to reach it. The sound of water was torment to my desert dry tongue and throat. I felt I could drink rivers of water, yet never have the painful thirst quenched. I knew that I would only get two mouthfuls. As he was walking over to me, I heard him mutter something.

"Мне так жаль ..." it was soft and kind, even though I didn't know what he said. He looked at me as he walked the last few steps, and whispered softly enough so only we could hear.

"Я сожалею, это случилось с вами. Ты в порядке?" This seemed to be directed at me as he gently put the cup into my hands. I noticed that it was much gentler than the other men had received. I looked into the gritty cup with greed. To my surprise, it was nearly half full. I raised it with slow and careful motions to my lips, so I would not spill any. I know that I could get in trouble for lingering, but I let the water graze my lips before drinking slowly. He continued to speak softly as I drank the sweet, sweet water.

"Я хотел бы помочь ... Вы говорите на английском, я забыл." I handed it back to him, and he shook his head. It seemed he was trying to say something to me. Before he walked away, he pointed a finger at himself, and looked at me with wide, soulful eyes.

"I… am... Matvei" His English was broken and thickly accented, but I heard him. His name was Matvei. For a moment I was taken aback. He told me his name. Why? He gave a curt nod and walked away, proceeding to give the last few water before walking out again. I was very confused. His voice was kind, empathetic, the kind of tone used when one wanted to help another. Why would he want to help me? He was with them. The water I had received gave me reason to doubt, though. Much more than the others. I got his name. Did I have an ally with Matvei? I could only dream at the moment.

**1-"I am so sorry"**

**2"I am sorry this happened to you. Are you okay?"**

**3- "I wish I could help… I forgot you speak English. **

**So, that's all. Spent about 20 minutes trying to find a Russian name on this odd parenting site. Well, just as an FYI, I wanted to choose a name that sounded good and had a special meaning (The sight had meanings as well) and Matvei is prounounced MAHT-vee. It means Gift of God. I liked it Is he good or evil? You take a guess **


	10. Alison's Turn

**You know, I am really sorry this took so long. Impossibly busy lately. Where are all of you guys? I haven't heard from Uniquebeing in forever, and same with a few of you who were reading my first. Not that I need to have reviews, its that I actually worry about you guys : ( If anything is up, I wanna know? And now, a note before this chapter. I have found it increasingly difficult to write Roach, and I don't know why. Tell me what you think about it… Also, there will be no rape in my story whatsoever. Some people might be worried about this, I know, with Alison, a little girl, and those Russians. Nope, none. So don't get your panties in a twist. Please enjoy!**

Roach sat anxiously as Royce clicked away at the laptop with fingers lightning fast. He had an anxious feeling within himself, like something threatening to tear out of him with worry. They were back in the helicopter, and back on the way to base. They needed something, something to help them figure out where Alison could be.

Roach didn't realize it, but he was holding the backpack in his lap, and was nervously rubbing one of the straps with his thumb and pointer finger. Ghost was silent, as well as Archer, Toad, and Meat. Roach knew that Royce was only documenting what they saw while it was still fresh in their minds.

Roach anxiously thought back to what they had found. It wasn't long before they found an area about the same as the one that they had landed in, more boot marks and the marks of a helicopter landing. Ghost had confirmed that they were the kind from the helicopters that the Russians used all of the time. Roach knew that she had been taken to a helicopter, then taken away. With dread, he knew that he was too late. If Alison was on one of those helicopters, she could be anywhere now. Roach turned to Royce.

"Do you think that you could figure out where they took her?" He asked Royce. Royce turned to him, and stopped typing for a moment.

"I don't know. Once we get back to base, I can try. There are a few places, I am assuming, but I would need to get back to base. There we could talk to the captain, and try at least. Really, Roach, don't worry. I know everything looks bad, but I'm sure we can find her. You don't need to worry." Roach ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"How sure are you? Are you really sure?" Royce rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Roach, really. I know she means a lot to you, and to me too. But the thing that won't help her is worrying." Roach knew that he was right. He couldn't worry. They would find her. They had to. Roach had heard how viscous the Russians could be, but he had never dreamt that they would go as far as to take a little girl.

Suddenly, sitting there, Roach realized something. They probably usually wouldn't go as far as to take a little girl unless it was something really big. They would bomb whole cities, without caring for the lives they took, but that wasn't personal. They could do that without batting an eye. But to go this close and personal was odd. Roach knew with dread that they had taken her, because of him. They wanted to get to the base, find him. It was his fault that she was in danger.

"Oh shit" he swore. Ghost turned to him.

"What is it?" Ghost asked in a tense tone.

"It's me. It's you. It's us. They took her because of us." He put his face in his hands, ignoring the stares of all his teammates. He tried to hold as much control as he could, not to let the tears and screams that were threatening to creep up on him in. Ghost was the first to speak in response.

"What do you mean? They wanted to get to us through her? They thought she knew stuff? How did they know?" Ghost asked, his voice unusually high pitched, but that didn't matter to Roach. He knew before that this was all because of him, and her staying with the team, but the real force of it had just hit him. His voice was low and cracking.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. How they knew, I don't know. MacTavish knew they knew, but how they knew in the first place I don't know." Roach groaned loudly, the weight of it on his shoulders. He felt that whatever had happened to her, and everything that could happen, was now his responsibility. The only thing he hoped was that she wouldn't blame him for it. If she did, he would be crushed.

I don't know how long I was sleeping. What else was I supposed to do, rather than retreat from my living nightmare to the nightmares in my dreams? It was misery. The water had only lasted so long in my mouth and throat before they became dry again. The only hope of escaping was to sleep. From what I saw from those around me, there was no other option.

I didn't dream of anything, which I guess was a blessing. I mean, it was awful enough that I had to be here in the first place. It would just make it twice as bad if I had nightmares. But, I was awakened from the blissful black land of sleep when the clanging of metal made my eyes open bolt wide. I guessed most of the others that were sleeping had woken up as well.

I felt groggy and tired, but my surroundings, the cold cement under my body reminding me where I was with a sudden jolt. When I looked around in the dim lighting, I could see other sleepy shuffles and sounds, and I looked to the man on my left. He was also appearing to be stirring from a fitful sleep. He blinked once or twice, then my eyes met his. He blinked again, when I heard the door slam shut.

I couldn't believe that for a moment I had actually forgotten the dreadful sound that had woken me up. It was them, coming back. I tried to find them quickly with my eyes darting back and forth, and succeeded. It was the same group of three, but with the boy, Matvei in tow. They all looked the same as before, but twice as threatening. All except for Matvei, who looked more like a scared sheep. After a day, they looked even scarier than before. And to my dreading heart, they were coming this way.

The man to my left must have seen me flinch back against the wall. He muttered a few quick words as they came all the closer, growing, and becoming monsters.

"Listen. Don't fight it. You're strong. You can make it." I knew that they were coming for me when he said this. I knew, and I was completely terrified. I turned to Rockwell for the first time. His eyes were wide and wise, but he only nodded at me. He knew that I had seen him yesterday. We hadn't exchanged words, but his message was clear; I could make it.

The black boots came to stop only a foot from me and I looked up with wide eyes. That brute, the tall one with arms as thick as tree trunks, was looking down at me with a sick grin.

"Well, let's get started." The two goons he had with him proceeded to kneel down next to me, with one yanking my arms behind my back. I let out only a grunt, though it hurt pretty bad, and didn't fight as the shackles were pulled off my ankles and I was dragged over to the metal chair. The closer I got though, the more grisly the devices on the cart became, and the more scared I became.

Of course, all of your instincts tell you to thrash, fight, and run, but I had found most of myself to hold them at bay as I was tied down with more metal cuffs to the chair, now practically immobile, the metal sending chills up my spine. Once they were sure I was secure, the two goons stepped back and I was left panting in fear. The large man chuckled. I had dubbed him Brutus in my mind.

He looked down at me; I was sure, his deep brown eyes seeing fear sparkling in my own green ones. He chuckled, deep and rough. Brutus began to speak, his voice the same as his laugh, but menacing and thickly accented.

"You know about the task force that is out to kill our leader. You know who they are, and where they are. You know their base. All we need to know is that, and you won't have any trouble come your way." I opened my eyes in mock surprise, remembering my promise. I wouldn't sell the team out for my own safety.

"No harm will come to me if I just tell you what you want to know?" I asked in a sweet, fake voice. I tried to push away the tremble that crept into it. Brutus smiled, his yellow teeth sickening.

"If you are a smart girl, yes. Just tell us what you know, and answer our questions. No catch." I could detect a lie behind there, and of course there was. If they got what they wanted from me, they would kill me. And no way in hell would I give them anything. My answer spit fire.

"Oh, of course. Nothing will happen. I will die before I tell you anything." I could see that my response immediately set him off. A fire lit behind his eyes, and he stepped closer.

"One last chance." He growled into my face. If I could have gathered the courage to spit at him, I would have, but I only responded icily.

"Kiss my ass" He gave a yell of frustration, and no matter how much I wanted to look back at Rockwell, and the other man, I didn't want anything bad to happen to them because of me looking at them. Brutus grabbed something off of the cart, and I recognized it with a stomach churning wrench that it was the black box that had shot electricity through Rockwell yesterday, or hours ago. I didn't know how long ago, but I knew what was coming. Brutus moved forward, but not with what I was bracing for. I expected electricity, but what came was much different.

His thick fist grabbed the front of my shirt, and I let out a cry. With a rough yank it ripped away, tearing from the back, and coming off. I was left only in my deep blue bra I was wearing underneath. My eyes opened wide, the chill of the room surrounded me, and I felt more exposed than ever before in my life. My cheeks grew red in the pure embarrassment of the exposure, but it was worse than anything I had ever felt before.

The Russian grinned when I finally got the courage to look up at him in my current state, then jammed the box down with a sudden movement into the soft skin around my stomach.

It was like lighting suddenly enveloped me, shocking waves and currents of white fire coursing over my whole body. My first instinct was to scream as loud as I could, but I knew that I couldn't give in. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to keep the tears from pooling in my eyes the few seconds that I felt that I was on fire. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it left.

My body was left tingling all over, and I could feel the burn mark on my stomach from where it had been pressed against me. The Russian let out an annoyed sound. I smirked in response. He was probably surprised that I hadn't made a sound. I looked at him, and I was right. He looked utterly pissed.

I managed to smirk, even though the feeling of exposure was creeping up on my again. Brutus seemed to twitch once, before coming in with the black box again, this time, hitting my side, just beneath my ribs.

The area was sensitive enough, even when it wasn't being fried by an innumerable amount of volts. I clamped down so tightly on my lower lip, I could taste the copper of blood through the pure flashes and waves of pain that wracked my body. When it was finally drawn away, I was slumped down as far as my bonds would allow, gasping for air. A tear, to my dismay, was beginning to drop from the corner of my eye. I swallowed in a vain attempt to make the tears go away, the panting breaths to slow. I only had about thirty seconds before the assault of electricity on my body continued.

**Now, I do like to write torture (Sometimes) but it is kind of hard to write today for some reason. So, anyway, I hope you like this. Now, once again, I am sure that I will get some flames from usually silent readers that she got partially stripped, but listen: Not only is it realistic, do you know how much more sensitive that skin is? More of a strategy for pain than embarrassment. Not to mention that it will be important in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading-A chapter later today!**


	11. Random Act Of Kindness

**My life is crazy right now. I am so sorry : ( Right now, please, do not expect updates as often. Maybe twice a week, once on weekends, if I am lucky. : ( I hate letting you all down, and that this is so late. Translations are at the bottom once again. Thank you all : )**

I tried hard not to scream, but after a few more shocks to my pale, sensitive skin, it was inevitable. I tried to keep them low at first, but they rose to high pitched shrieks. Between the shocks jolting through my body I pitied those who had to listen that were on my side, but that thought fueled me on. If I was screaming, I was breathing. If I was breathing, I wasn't dead.

Though it was a grim thought, it was helpful. I had to keep on living, breathing, focusing. The shocking went away briefly, and I grit my teeth in preparation for the new attack I knew was inevitable. When it did not come, I opened my eyes, panting. My whole body felt full of so many awful, unimaginable things. The man standing in front of me, I hated him with an indescribable amount of hatred. The way that he looked at me, the way he looked. I hated it all.

Though my whole being was shaking, and a tear slipped down my cheek, I mustered up enough energy to speak.

"That's all you've got?" I smiled at the end, and that even hurt. I swore that most of my nerves were burnt away, and my stomach was only a mass of bruises and burns, but the fact I was able to speak brought some satisfaction to me. Brutus sneered, and raised the black box again. I tensed, but he stepped back, and placed the device back on the cart.

"No, that's not. But, though you survived today, don't count on being so lucky next time. Положите ее обратно" I felt rough hands grasp mine, and clumsy hands unshackle the bonds holding me. I would have stood or stumbled if I could have, but my knees were so weak I collapsed the second I was yanked out of the chair.

It all hurt so much, and if pain could make an object, that is what I was made out of. Pure pain from my toes to the tips of my hair. Nearly passing out, actually. I was thrown back down to the ground, and something was pulled back on around my ankles. Without the protection of the shirt, the cement was much colder. I took in a breath quickly, a slight gasp as all of these sensations hit me at once. I tried to struggle to a sitting position, but found it in vain.

I heard a voice as I tried to fit the weariness and pain that crept through me. It was familiar, but in Russian. I knew the voice, which was all that mattered though. It was Matvei.

"Сэр?" It was soft, andx gentle, but I heard Brutus turn as he was about to leave the room.

"Что это такое?" His voice was a rough bark when he spoke to the soft voiced Matvei

"Сэр, это может быть из строки, но я подумала, сэр. Она только девушки ... Могу я вернуть ее рубашку, чтобы ее, сэр? Пожалуйста?" It was soft, and sheepish, and what responded his came from Brutus again, but it was a chuckle, almost.

"Что бы, Матвей. Будьте быстро об этом." Brutus let out a gruff sound as he finished, and there was a slight pause and another quickly barked sound, I think it was Matvei. Then, there was a shuffling. A metal door slammed, and the shuffling continued. I tried to open my eyes which were rapidly closing, and managed to make out a blurry shape. It was blurry, but recognizable.

Matvei. For some reason, he was here. My eyes, the pain, it was all overwhelming, and my eyes slid shut moments after I focused on him. I tried to open them, but failed, miserable as I felt on the verge of passing out. Why was he here? What was he doing? He bent down, and suddenly, I felt warmth wrap around me, and gentle hands tuck the warm fabric around my shoulders. Matvei.

This odd, foreign act of kindness, especially in my current weak and exposed state, was shocking. I tried to move my lead heavy tongue in an attempt to say something, but he was already straightening, the last thing I would feel being the slight brush of his soft hand on my cheek, and a gentle murmur. I couldn't make out the words as I passed out…

**CODCODCOD**

Roach and the others landed back at base, and Roach curled his fingers tightly around the backpack strap. All of the men slid out of it, and jogged to MacTavish's office. Roach was the first one there, without a doubt. He rapped boldly on the captain's door, and the voice confirmed his entrance.

Roach opened the door swiftly, throwing it open with such force the doorjamb shuttered. MacTavish was scribbling away on a piece of paper, but looked up as the men scurried in. Ghost was last, closing the door behind them. Roach mopped his brow with the back of his hand. He was extremely anxious. Where was Alison now? What kind of time were they wasting?

"What is it? What did you find? " MacTavish grunted as he looked up. Roach was about to speak, as he found the words ready to tumble out of his mouth, but Ghost cut in front of him.

"Sir, we found Lieutenant Riley and Alison's escort, both dead, in a crashed helicopter. We found boot marks, Russian standard, a scrap from a uniform, also Russian. A bit over from where we landed evidence of a Russian helicopter landing. She was obviously taken by them. I didn't see any blood that could be hers, though, sir. We did find, though, sir, her backpack." Ghost turned his head in Roach's direction, and Roach gently placed the pack on MacTavish's desk.

The captain hummed softly, and opened it. He didn't root through it too thoroughly, which Roach was glad for. After a few moments, the captain looked back at them, and zipped the pack.

"Well, boys, do you have any ideas?" Roach shook his head, but heard Royce speak up. Roach whipped around to face him, unbelieving.

"Um, sir, I have a good idea." Royce mumbled after clearing his throat. Roach narrowed his eyes, and lunged forward in a sudden, uncharacteristic fit of rage. He gripped Royce's collar, the fabric rough in his grip, but didn't pay any attention. His teeth were grinding together painfully, and his eyes were narrowed. Roach felt the guttural sounds come from his very stomach.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Roach growled. The captain barked out a yell, the sound like grating metal to Roach's ears, so he let Royce go, though not without shoving him back. The captain appeared seething, though Roach did not back down from the captain's beet red face.

"Roach? What was that for?" Roach hung his head.

"I'm sorry sir. Just lost my temper" The captain snorted heartily at this comment

"Well, make sure you don't lose it again. This is important. If we find her soon, there is less of a chance she will give away anything." Roach took a physical step back at the words of his captain. The words flowed through him for a moment, like molten lead, but suddenly, it hardened, and he realized what the words meant. Roach saw Royce open his mouth, but cut him off again.

"Um, excuse me sir? What did you just say?" Roach felt his hands clench to fists at his sides. MacTavish looked at him like he had sprouted wings on the spot.

"I said, the sooner we find her, the less of a chance she will give anything away." The captain looked a bit surprised for a moment, but Roach let his lips curl into an actual snarl. A sound like an animal growl came from the back of his throat.

"You would just assume she would give anything way, just like that, don't you?" He emphasized with a snap of his fingers

"You think that she could see a wee little Russian and start spilling secrets? Well, you don't know her then. She will go through hell before giving a single word away. Don't underestimate her. As long as she is breathing, she wouldn't give a single thing away. Think, Captain." Roach knew his words were filled with a rare hate, but to him, this was all taking was too long. They could have been back in the helicopter, going to wherever Royce was going to say. It looked like for a moment, the captain would reprimand him again, but only nodded and allowed Royce to speak. Royce began after clearing his throat once, clearly trying to shake off what had just happened.

"Well, sir, there is a place that the Russians call 'Тюрьма живых мертвецов,' or, in English, Prison of the living dead. They keep their prisoners like dead men, and draw out their deaths as long as possible. No mention anywhere of anyone leaving it alive. Considered one of the most brutal prisons that Russians have ever established. " By the time that Royce had finished, the room was dead silent. Not even the rustle of fabric on fabric that was usually present with the group of restless men.

Roach felt dizzy very suddenly. The news was cold water pouring down his back, into his nerves, paralyzing him in shock and fear. The captain opened his mouth as if he were going to say it, but clamped it shut. Roach spoke, stuttering slightly.

"Well, where is it then? Let's go get her!" He licked his lips, ready to jump up for the task, but Royce only let his head fall to his chest.

"The only thing is, Roach. Тюрьма живых мертвецов has never been located. She could be anywhere."

**1-Sir?**

**2-What is it?**

**3- Sir, this may be out of line, but i had a thought, sir. She is only a young girl... May i return her shirt to her, sir? Please?**

**4-Whatever, Matvei. Be quick about it. **

**Thank you : ) Sorry about late updates : ) Review please! I miss you guys!**


	12. Therapy

**Hey, all of you! How long since an update? Do I even need to count the days? I am ashamed, and I am sorry. Very rocky point in my life, and I suffered a loss in my family, so, I have not really had much of a chance to write. I am sorry for this, but it was important to do other things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Warning- Not best material. Been typing this over the course of however long since last update by writing about a paragraph or sentence here or there, so its choppy. Love you all!**

I don't know how long until I was out before I was awakened by a voice calling my name.

"Alison! Are you okay?" I tried to blink once or twice, attempting to take away the blur that was in front of my eyes. It was not a familiar voice, not in a sense that I actually had heard it speak to me. I knew it though. I tried to rise, and found my shirt come loose, the one which had been tucked tightly around my shoulders.

I blushed as I remembered how I was, and quickly pulled the shirt back over my head, as fast as I could with my various aches and burns. The fabric was awful feeling on my skin, but I grit my teeth until it rested comfortably. I took a deep breath, then head the voice call my name again.

"Alison!" I turned my head to the left, where I expected the man to be speaking, though I knew it was not his voice. He looked like he was sleeping, his bare chest rising and falling with a slow, steady, rhythm. So, confused, I turned to my right. There was Rockwell, sitting up. He had a smile on his face.

"So, you're awake?" His voice was a whisper, but it was kind, and though he appeared pained, he was smiling. I nodded my head, a bit confused.

"Yeah, you woke me up." He let out a breath as I said this.

"Good. If I can wake you up, it's good." I tilted my head in confusion. Everything was still so fuzzy, I had a hard time understanding. Why would he have wanted to wake me up? I shook my head gently, though that made me only feels a bit sicker. Swallowing seemed to help, so I tried to muster up my manners in the brief period of silence.

"Mr. Rockwell… um, no disrespect, but… what?" I swallowed as I finished, as each word seemed to nauseate me. He smiled as I leaned up against the wall.

"Please, you're in the same boat I am. No need for formalities. Besides, I'm barely twenty seven, not more than fifteen years older than you, so, it's all good. I am lightly trained in field medicine, and I know that if I can wake you up, you aren't unconscious any longer. It's a good sign really*. As for what you can call me, my full name is Jameson Lucas Rockwell, so James is okay for me." He ended with a smile as I still tried to comprehend everything he was saying. So, he was saying I am okay. All that talk, and it really came down to that. I spoke again.

"Uh, James, how do you know my name?" He shrugged when I finished. Jerking a thumb to the man on my lefts direction, he whispered

"He told me. He doesn't say much. He's one of the longest residents here. He'd given up hope for rescue a long time ago, and depression gnawed into him incredibly quickly. But, no matter how much it seems like it, he isn't broken. He hasn't even given up his name, no matter what they do to him. He won't even tell me, or any of the others. I think his name is the one thing holding him to this earth, his true anchor. He can't give it up, not to me, or anyone. He will respond to a nickname, though. I call him Ice, because he is silent and as cold as ice. I think he takes it as a compliment. " He gave me a mysterious look, wiggling his eyebrows. I tried not to laugh, and barely made it off with a large smile crossing my face. So, I had two names. James, to my right, and Ice, to my left. Matvei, my ally, and Brutus, my enemy.

**CODCODCOD**

Roach sat on his bunk bed, staring straight into Ghost's eyes. Roach was feeling a wave of emotions that he couldn't describe, and looking directly into the glacier blue eyes wasn't helping much.

"Now. What do you feel?" Ghost asked him in a deeply therapeutic voice. Roach closed his eyes shut for a moment, then said the first emotion that came to the surface of his bubbling insides.

"Sad." He said, and found that his voice took a forlorn hint to it. Ghost nodded, and Roach cringed as the skull bobbed up and down. It was making things worse. This wasn't helping him all that much. Ghost was the next to speak.

"Okay, now you have found one of your emotions. Why do you feel that way? Dig deep down." Roach felt a simmering in his heart as this was asked this. When he thought about it, there were many answers. He didn't respond with one of the many, though. Instead, he responded with an annoyed answer.

"Why are we doing this again? Why don't we go help her, or find that place?" He made a move to stand up, as the words sent a sudden surge of adrenaline through his veins. Ghost put a firm hand on his shoulder, and squeezed tightly enough in the small pressure point to make him sit down. Roach reluctantly complied.

"Roach, remember, MacTavish said that we are doing this for a few reasons. The first is, you need to calm down, and sort your head out. The second is, you need something to do while they are researching everything we know about where she could be. And, third, I am worried about you. So, this is a good thing for you. Now, let me ask again. Why do you feel that way?" Roach only paused for a moment before he decided he wouldnt lose anything by talking to Ghost.

"Well, I'm sad because I thought that she would be here safely and we would be having a good time, at the lake or something, maybe, right now. Also, the fact she could be dead makes me hurt a bit." Though Roach would never admit it, the words actually did soothe him, helping him get the weight off his chest. Ghost nodded again.

"So, that is perfectly normal. I understand. Are you feeling anything else?" Roach didn't need to pause again this time.

"Anger. And, why, I know you will ask, so I will tell you right out. Angry at Makarov and the Russians for screwing with us like this, and taking a young girl. Its sick, and it makes me angry." Roach stopped, took a breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know what, Ghost? I am really angry, more than sad. So, Mr. Therapist, I'm heading over to the gym to lift some weights, then I'll run a bit. Happy?" Roach didn't wait for a response. He shouldered his way past Ghost, who made no visible attempt to stop him. Roach stuck to his word, and spent a good portion of his day out with the weights.

***I have no idea if this is actually true. I never do research : ) So, just pretend. **

**Anyway, that's all, and another little note I forgot to mention. Everything in my computer is still fucked up, so, I am not able to post reviews on any stories. Special apologies (Because I have not time to pm) go to Uniquebeing and Queenkhs for their stories. I love them, and I would review if I could, but I cant, so sorry! And, also, to Uniquebeing, where is the next chapter of 'Can you Fix Me?' :( **

**Also! (So many things to say!) To my once silent readers that have now reviewed, I think there are two of you, thanks! It made my day :)**


	13. Finding A Man

**GULP! Here is my next chapter- Yay? Choppy, broken, and purely disgraceful. I am kind of ashamed that I am actually posting this, especially with the tension of waiting for Nioba's review. I know it is coming, but I don't know whether to be ready or terrified, truthfully! If you don't know, to anyone else who is reading, Nioba has been my most critical (And probably most helpful!) Reviewer. I am always overjoyed to see them, but I worry because I know I am doing something wrong! Even though I accept the criticsism, I am nervious anyway! Sorry for spelling errors! More in a note next chapter!**

I fell asleep shortly after talking to James. I mean, what else was there to do? We didn't have much to talk about, and there was nothing to do except feel miserably. That included thirst, hunger, and the need to relieve myself. Unfortunately, there was no place to go except where I was, so, with reluctance, I did.

I didn't dream. I was far too cold, and sick feeling, and in too much pain, to do that. More of, it was fleeting moments where I was resting. I guessed that it was night, as the light had greatly waned, and the Russians had not been back. This was my standing clock, and I knew that it was not a good one.

Well, eventually, I did drift off pretty well, but it felt like I was awakened way too soon.

**CODCODCOD**

I don't know how long I was asleep before the Russians returned. That really how I referred to them in my head. The Russians. That's what they were to me, and well, along with Brutus and Matvei. That was different, though. This time, they picked some poor guy from one of the corners for torment. Matvei caught my eye only once, and only for a brief moment. I turned away. He couldn't get caught looking at me, and me at him. That would lead to infinite consequences.

**CODCODCOD**

Roach practically threw the twenty pound weight down to the floor. His anger had been vented, but now was building up again. He had been trying to work it out, until, just then, it swept up on him again without warning. To his luck though, the door opened at that very moment. Ghost stood there.

"Well, looks like this is working out for you Roach. It doesn't matter though. It's been nearly an hour, and MacTavish and Royce think they found something." Roach wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sneering when Ghost said this.

"You sure you aren't screwing with me, Ghost? Because I threw that once, and sure as hell can throw it again." Roach motioned with his hand to the weight. Ghost shrugged, in the icy way he was so capable of. This somehow didn't piss Roach off any more. Instead, the familiar motion calmed him a bit. Ghost wasn't any less icy in his response.

"Why is it with you, that you assume I am always talking bullshit? No, I am not screwing with you. They really have something, and if you want to help rescue Alison, then you had better get your good for nothing ass down to " MacTavish's office." Before Ghost was even done speaking, Roach was out of the door running. Ghost only shrugged, and went off at a light jog after him.

Roach was running at a near sprint, wanting to get to MacTavish as soon as he could. Sure enough, as he burst the door open, there MacTavish and Royce were standing, over an open laptop.

"Well, what is it? What did you find?" Roach asked in an ecstatic voice. His whole body was shaking like a baby bunny on caffeine. MacTavish drew an eyebrow up.

"Calm down. Listen, this will be a process. We can probably get out tonight, but I need to talk to you for a few minutes." Roach was more than eager to listen.

"Well, we have a rough location. About a thirty mile diameter, roughly, due to Intel we have collected so far. I'm not going to go into the details of what exactly, but in short, we approximately know where it is. Now, before you explode, here is the bad news: We can't just go in guns blazing. I know we have a lot of power and could probably outgun them, but it is a prison full of some of our own. We can't risk getting most of them kill, as they have gone through hell for us. " MacTavish finished, and Roach still bounced on the balls of his feet.

"So, what are we going to do?" Roach stilled a bit as he saw the solemn expression on the Captain's face. The man thoughtfully stroked his chin, as if there was a beard, but of course, there was none.

"The only way that we could think of was the possibility of faking a crash. Fake a crash, or a failed mission, and get close enough. Have a wire and a tracker, and hope that you get captured. Whoever does will probably take us right to the location of the prison. There, we can hope for a subtle extraction by having a stealth mission rather than all of our forces going over that area. We will suffer many less casualties that way, I am sure. So, now, our only problem is finding someone who will risk death, torture, and much beyond that." Roach didn't skip a beat when the captain finished.

"I will."

MacTavish stared at him as if he were crazy. The look in his eyes was one of a confused and reluctant dog trainer, but there was some calculating thought in the mix as well. There was only a deep breath in the space between the answer and the question that MacTavish asked next.

"Are you sure?"

Roach nearly laughed, which was most definitely an improvement from his earlier state.

"What in the hell makes you think I would back down? I'm afraid that I'm going to die? MacTavish, we are godamn fucking soldiers. We are out here, knowing every day that we could get killed. Blown up, mangled, shot, tortured, beaten, knifed, hell, I could name the ways the rest of the week! If you are thinking that I am worried about a thing like that, you are dead wrong. Going to face those Russian bastards just adds a few more ways to that list. I'm in, and unless you want to tie me down somewhere while you go through with this, I'm not being left behind. I'm your guy." It was nearly unsettling, the hysteria in which Roach spoke this. MacTavish only looked uncertain for one more moment before letting out a reluctant sigh.

"Fine. I know for sure I won't be able to stop you if you have your mind set on this. You have been very disrespectful lately, Roach. I know that I shouldn't be rewarding you for that, but it is Alison. It would be wrong not to let you. So, Roach, you have a mission now. We'll talk it over, and then you can get on your way."

Roach smiled a smile of pure determination.


	14. Food For Thought

**I mean, this here is disgraceful. A chapter shorter than I usually would ever dare to post, but I have no more time tonight and I want to get it out tonight, mostly for the authors note at the bottom. Sorry for the length, but I actually wrote this all in one sitting! My life is almost back to its (hellish) normal. So, updates will be a coming! :D**

I woke to the sound of a rough, metal clanging. I knew all too well that it was the sound of a door being opened. Not any door, no. The one that was the only way in and out of this hell. Unless it was a magical, flying unicorn that busted into this place, it was the Russians. Not to my surprise, I was right.

Matvei was there, alone. I couldn't help but smile a somewhat groggy smile. He was pretty far away, but I saw what was in his hand-Another bucket. He started to walk around, slowly, but it didn't look like he was giving out water. Something else, maybe. I turned to Ice, who was awake, but he didn't look at me. I turned to my right.

"James!" I hissed under my breath. The man appeared to be sleeping at first, but he started at my whisper. His back had been to me, so he turned his face over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked back in a similar volume, though his tone was a bit less harsh than mine had been. I subtly pointed to Matvei. James looked for a moment, then flashed his eyes back to me. He smiled a bit, actually. I was surprised.

"He has food. It is most likely stale biscuits, or something of the like. It doesn't matter though. Its food" He licked his pale lips hungrily as he said this, as if he were an animal. I didn't blame him. My own stomach sounded like it was a beast. It was gnawing away at me from the inside, but I had other things to worry about before now.

Now that I was aware of the presence of hunger, it surely was painful. I wrapped my hands around my stomach, and curled into a tight ball. I had gone nearly a week without food before, but that was long ago, and this hunger was new, not just a memory. It was real, and here, and now. I looked to James with a faint smile tracing my own lips.

"Does this happen often?" I whispered, in hope. I knew that one piece of food would not be enough to keep me satisfied for long. James shook his head slowly, as if he were disappointed. As my stomach gave another rumble, I knew that the disappointment on his face probably only mirrored my own. As the clank of metal came to my left, I quickly snapped my gaze away, to find Matvei only a few people away from me. Once again, a kind of gun was draped loosely over his shoulder. He obviously didn't want to touch it if he didn't have the need.

I watched carefully as he came closer and closer, bucket hitting the floor and the person in front of him getting something small thrown their way. Ice soon got one, and then I was looking into the deep brown, glittering eyes myself.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Knowing what he had done, what he had risked getting me the small comfort of my shirt back, it took my breath away. Looking into his eyes, I felt an emotion churning deep in my gut. He knelt down, and reached into the bucket while I remained frozen in some sort of emotions mix.

He looked at me back, and his mouth moved. He didn't even bother to look around to see if others had seen. I thought that was terribly careless, but I didn't care myself at that moment. It was as if we were alone, no matter how much humiliation I was truly in at the moment.

"My English are bad" he spoke softly, his accent nearly suffocating the gentle words he was putting across. I nodded, and smiled as much as I could. I wanted to let him know it was fine. I prepared to speak again, myself, but he spoke again, while reaching into the bucket.

"You can get out, with me." He said, pointing to himself, and drawing his hand out of the bucket. In it was what looked like some bread. Rolls, of a sort. They were small, but there were two. I was nearly sure everyone else was only getting one. I spoke in as simple of words as I could.

"Can we?" He nodded enthusiastically. He gently reached out, and I flinched back out of instinct. He only carefully took my hand, and pressed the two pieces of stale bread into it. He smiled, then drew back.

"Three days. In three days." He then stood up, smiled, and continued to move down and around the room, not once looking back at me. I had my eyes trained on him the entire time, until he closed the door behind himself.

**There, just grazing 800 words. Now, I have promised myself to be good, and not post this short, but this note is very important! I am announcing a little- uh, I don't know what to call it. It is not a contest, no. But, in short, I want to write a COD one shot/short story. Yes, another one. If you haven't read my others, please do. "ABC kind of day" is the humorous one, while "Dead Man's Hand" Is quite another matter. Anyway, I am taking requests, as I want to do another one. Ever have an idea you want written, not in your own words, but anothers? Then post your idea in a review, or private message me! This is your chance to be creative, and give me your best ideas! Heres another bonus to that-I don't even have to post them under my account! I could private message them to you, and you can claim them as your own! You don't even have to give me any credit! Yes, just put any details into your request. As another little bonus (You have no reward, sorry) just, I want to see what you all think my age is. I will never reveal my real one (Just like to keep you all in the dark) but I would just like to see what you all think! Put your guess into a review! Thank you all for reading! Have a good day. This concludes a horrendously long authors note. **

**-Dancing Tiger, out. **


	15. Tracking A Roach

**Sorry! This was ready last night, but I had no time. Sorry. : ( Just, for the record, what occurs in this story, I have no idea if such a device actually exists, I just want Roach to suffer a bit (In a humorous way of course)**

The details were very messy indeed. How do you convince your superiors that you needed a helicopter? Well, that's the easy part. Then, you have to break the news you probably are never going to get it back. Roach was infinitely happy that it was MacTavish who was handed this task.

The man grappled on the phone for a good, long time in front of Ghost, Royce, and Roach. All three sat quietly while the debate ensued. As is seemed that MacTavish was getting to the end of his wits, he suddenly smiled, and hung up with a "Thank you sir."

MacTavish turned to the three, Roach who had a smile seeping steadily onto his face. A wink was all that the three needed to know that now; their plan could be put into action. They all crowded around the desk, immediately, Ghost taking up the lead for speaking. Roach didn't mind; he really wanted to hear what they were going to do. He didn't have all the details quite yet.

"Well, I assume now we have that helicopter. Now, here, this is our rough estimate we are looking at." Ghost jabbed a finger onto the map that was in front of them, the estimate being a circle scrawled across it in red marker. Roach nodded with the others.

"Now, we want to fake a bad landing approximately here" Ghost jabbed his finger onto the map again, but in a spot towards the south of the circle. Roach cocked an eyebrow. He was smart, but he didn't see why he wanted to go there exactly.

"Why there Ghost?" Ghost sneered at him, with a sound of obvious superiority.

"Roach, that's towards the south. If you need a defense in where you were going, you will be working your way north. If you are towards the bottom, as you go up, you will surely run close to it somehow. And, going north is logical, even for those shit headed Russians, so you will have a legitimate story." Roach nodded for a moment, but interjected with another thought.

"Well, yes, you are right about that. As for the way north, am I supposed to find that by the moss on the trees?" Roach had asked the question a bit sarcastically, as he really did want to know things, like how he would know where he was going. Somehow though, it didn't surprise him when Ghost responded completely seriously.

"Yes, that's exactly that. If they find you with a compass or some shit like that, you could get in some real trouble. So, yes, the moss on the trees." Roach nodded, and made a motion with his hand for Ghost to continue in his explanation.

"Alright, now that I have finished being rudely interrupted-"Ghost glared at Roach over the tops of his glasses "I will explain the rest. Now, once we have for sure the location of prison, which we will get, here's what we'll do-"Roach abruptly cut him off again.

"Okay, Ghost, I respect you and all, but not that I am chicken or anything, but this is ME we're talking about. I want to know everything. How in the heck will you know where I am? Or that where I am is the prison?" Roach leaned forward, palms resting on the table, his mind and stomach churning a bit sickly when he could tell by the corners of the mask lifting that Ghost was indeed grinning under the balaclava. They both looked at MacTavish at the same time.

"Hey, Soap, can I show him now?" The glee in Ghost's voice was completely evident. In Roach's knowledge, this was one hundred percent surely the sign of something bad. MacTavish shrugged with a grin of his own.

"Sure Ghost. I actually want to see the look on his face." Roach held up a hand, and spoke in a slightly shaking voice.

"Whoa, what are we talking about here? A tracker? A wire of some sort?" He cleared his throat, making a sad 'excuse' for the tremor in his tone. Ghost shrugged.

"Both. We will get both your location and anything said around you. Trust me; it's great." Roach knew by the sounds of those words that no, indeed, it was not good.

"But, what if they find it? A soldier, alone in the woods, a crashed helicopter to prove he is in trouble, easy prey for the Russians. But, as this is a quite brutal prison, there is a chance, well, that it could be discovered no matter where you hide it." For the first time, Roach licked his upper lip to clear the sweat from it. He also noticed that Royce was shifting a bit uncomfortably next to him. Ghost straightened from being hunched over the table, and motioned for Roach to do so as well. He did, a bit slowly. Ghost draped an arm around him.

"You see, Roach, that's the beauty of this little baby we got here. No one will ever find it, trust me." Roach flinched. This sounded like something, an implant maybe? He might be a soldier, but he hated shots. He would rather GET shot than get A shot. Ghost chuckled, almost knowingly.

"No no Roach. You're not getting a shot, don't worry. We have something. It's quite a new product, I guess you could call it, but they know it works." Roach shook a bit, a shiver going once up his spine, and MacTavish pulled a box out from under his desk. Roach bit his lower lip as MacTavish opened it, then pulled out a device. Roach looked at it a moment, then his jaw went slack. He nearly went slack all over, but caught himself from nearly passing out just in time.

"No, sir, please, there must be another way. No, there is no way that… That thing is our only option." MacTavish shrugged and grinned as Roach just shook his head, in denial from the facts, hoping and praying to himself that it wasn't true. MacTavish finally let out the good hearty laugh it looked like was just ready to burst from him.

"Nope, Roach, no other way so guaranteed. This definitely works; it's had field practice. Well, not this one of course. This one is all yours. Trust me, it's secure, and not even those Russian bastards will find that one." Roach shook his head again; closing his eyes tightly shut for a moment, and then looked at Royce in an act of despair. To his aching heart, the man was laughing. Roach turned to Ghost, one last weak shot.

"Ghost, do you really hate me this much? Man, please, there has to be another way. There has to be." Ghost only shrugged, and let out a little grim chuckle. MacTavish then handed the item to Ghost, who pressed it into Roach's trembling hand.

"Go try it on for size. Be quick. Oh, and it comes with this." Ghost reached into the box, and pulled out a tube of what looked like lotion. Roach felt like he was ready to puke. The other three were only laughing as he walked shamefully out of the door.

As he closed it behind him, Roach groaned miserably. He looked at the item in the palm of his hand. It was a thin device, but it was obvious it has many little things concealed inside of itself. Roach gripped the tube of 'lotion' in his other hand. regretfully to what he knew, how this was going to go.

He had to shove this thing up his ass.

**MWAHAHA Now, yall, don't think dirty. I mean, in all honesty, please think of a better place, I dare you : ) Well, that's all, sorry again for the late update. Oh, still accepting requests, and still have not gotten the problem about being able to review other stories fixed : ( GRRR to the max. **


	16. Battle Of Wits

**My oh my, how long has it been? I am so sorry, been really busy, and just burnt out in general on this story. Well, I owe this to you, don't I? Almost 2000 words, yes, I know! Updates are coming again, and I have news! Soon, very soon, a little short story will be coming up, due to a request I had! If you are wondering who, just read through the story and then read the note at the bottom! Hate to keep you waiting, here is your much well deserved treat. (Was that even proper grammar? *Scans last sentence* Nope, don't think so. I would rather write all this than fix it right now, very tired!)**

I rubbed my hand over my growling stomach, wanting to puke my stomach was gnawing at my insides so violently. I'm sure I would have as well due to the stench around me, but there was nothing for my heaving gut to release. I had been sleeping again, though I was not tired. Sleeping was the easiest way to get away from all this shit. You didn't have hunger, or pain, or heat, or anything like that in your dreams. I had oases, palms, and oceans of cool, drinkable water. It was a pretty sweet thing indeed. Someone to my left hissed my name. I turned to Ice.

"What is it?" I whispered back to him, barely turning my head in his direction. He looked at me with his eyes, boring into me even through the dark. I couldn't understand why he looked so angry, all of the time, even if he was quite kind at the moment. He blinked once, and then spoke.

"I finally got an idea. You have a knife and a compass, right?" I nodded, feeling the comfort of the small objects in my pocket. My tiny treasures. The casing and the token were there as well, but he had only asked about the other two.

"Can I see the compass?" he asked in a whisper, quickly darting his eyes around before looking to me again. I did the same, checking that most were sleeping or barely aware, and that there were no guards. I slipped it out of my pocket and tossed it to him, making sure it strayed from the beam of light. He caught it in the dark without a labored breath, and flipped it open. I started talking, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as thoughts of the task force filled my head. The words were barely formed, most of my voice just a quavering mess.

"That was from my friend, Archer. He is a sniper, and he is amazing. He is tall, and strong, not only physically, but in every aspect. He was the most stoic, and steady, and collected person I knew, but he could be joking and happy at times as well. He was always pointed in the right direction. He said that he got that from his mother, who told him that it would always remind him to point his attitude and demeanor in the right direction, and help him go forward. He gave it to me in hope that it would do the same." Ice looked at me, up from the compass, and gave a wry grin.

"That's a sweet story, I guess. I can tell it has helped you. You seem very collected, and strong. Maybe some of him leaked into you, you think?" The next tear that was about to escape me suddenly stopped, as if it had turned to ice. My mind whisked back to the times I had with Archer, his calm and collected attitude, but his gift to crack a joke at the exact right moment. I remembered how wise he was, how perfect when he was teaching me how to handle weapons, and showing me around. I wished desperately that I was like him, maybe more so that Ghost and Roach. Roach was a friend, but he was more of a child still, than I would want to be. Ghost, on the other hand, was icy and cold. I knew that we had a close bond, so he was usually unlike that to me, but not to others.

I knew that Archer would be the one I would want to be the most like, with a hint of Roach to remind me that it is okay to be a child sometimes, add a little bit of fun and compassion to life. I looked back up at Ice, with those thoughts swirling through my mind like freezing ice. I realized, that he had just given me a compliment. He had told me that indeed I was like the man I wished to model my attitude after. Strong, steady, brave, confident. In those few words, he had told me I was exactly who I wanted to be. The tears stopped, and I nodded, realizing what he had said.

"Thank you." I told him, and he confirmed that I had understood with a nod. He tossed the compass back quickly, and I caught it. He launched quietly into his plan.

"Listen, I know what we are going to do. This compass, its arrow is metal. The knife, I know the model. The blade and any of the tools are too large to work as lock picks. I'm really sorry, we might have to do this, but if we break the compass open, the arrow is metal. It will work as an amazing lock pick. I'll hold the knife, I'm a pretty good throw, while you get yourself out. Then, we switch, and wait by the door. I'll be holding the knife, waiting for the next Russian to enter the room. When he does, I step away, stab him, take his gun, and give you the knife. We skirt out, taking the gun with us to protect us, then get the hell out. Disappear. I know how to survive a while in the forest, which I know surrounds us. We keep going until we find a place to be rescued. What do you think?"

I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes for the first time, and maybe the hint of a smile on his pale, cracked lips. I swallowed, nearly feeling my heart crack as I thought of Matvei's promise to me. He told me he would get me out in only two and a half more days, I was guessing. Ice, I knew that he wanted to escape, so bad. He had no hope, but the sake of his name before I came. Now, he had a chance of rescue. I swallowed, failing to moisten my dry tongue. My words came out cracked and stuttered.

"Ice, I'm so sorry… The Russian boy, he promised that he would get me out." I grew silent as the man looked at me. Though I could not see well in the light, I could feel utter disbelief and the feeling of betrayal coming off him in poisonous waves.

"What? What do you mean? What Russian boy?" I swallowed when I heard the acid in his voice.

"H-his name is Matvei. He is the boy that brings food and water. He told me, promised me, that in two and a half days from now he would get me out. I don't know how, but h-he promised." Ice, to my surprise, actually spat upon the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This Russian boy, Matvei, do you like him? Or, do you think this is some kind of sick, fucked up joke, and he is your superman? Well, get real. We are in a god forsaken middle of nowhere Russian torture hellhole. There is no angel here except for death, when he comes to collect your mangled corpse. How can you trust the bastard? He put you here. He has put you through pain you never should have had to go through."

"And he went through some for me! Have you seen him? He gave me back one of my last comforts in this hell, at the risk of punishment from superiors! Those are the real bastards. You know. You know what they did to you, and they could do the same to him. He has been sneaking me extra water and food during those rounds. He has spoken to me. He isn't the one who put me here! He is just another puppet that was brainwashed. I can hear it in his voice, I can see it in his eyes! He cares about me, though he doesn't know me!"

"Do you really think that? Are you sure it isn't a set up to get you to spill your secrets? You get out into the forest, after an 'escape' and you spill your story, all the details to him. They just pick him up, and kill you, leave your body to rot with the leaves in the middle of the jungle. Your family will never see you again. The Task Force, they won't see you again. All because you decided to trust someone who shouldn't be trusted!"

"How could you say such things! Don't tell me that you wouldn't leap at the first chance of escape, no matter how risky!"

"I would, if it weren't with our worst enemies!"

"That young boy, he isn't your enemy! Makarov, he is. He is the head of this all, the real reason you are here. I am willing to risk anything to get out and get back to my family. Do you know the hell I have gone through, what Makarov has done to me before?"

"What?"

"That's right. Bombed my home, everything. My parents, family, all of them, dead in the blink of an eye. Me, I was injured. But the Russians, they decided to sweep the area. I hid in a small niche for over a week, ready to die. Nearly bled and dehydrated to death, but one day when I thought I might end it myself, they came. I thought they were the Russians, come back to find me, but it was the Task Force. Roach, Ghost, and another. They saved my life, and over the next few weeks, I saved both of theirs. I owe it to them and my new family to make it out alive, make sure there efforts to save me weren't wasted! I am taking any chance I get. A slight chance is better than none." I stopped, took a breath, and cracked my knuckles. Ice was completely silent. It was a few more moments before he spoke again, much calmer.

"I don't blame you. I'm sorry for what I said. I really shouldn't be the one to talk. I'm sure I would have done the same. But, please, if you are going to go, do you mind leaving me the knife and the compass? I might have a chance myself." I nodded, smiling in the dark.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I probably can't compare that to what you have gone through, but if it makes it any better for you to know, I think that you are pretty brave for all of this." I am sure I could feel him smiling as well, and it would have been the perfect time for an embrace in one of those sappy movies. But, the smiles faded as the door was thrown open and the trio of Russians walked in. Brutus, through the light, he picked me out right away with his soulless, night black eyes. A smile crossed his face. He stormed over to me, and a rock dropped in the pit of my stomach. James made a sickening sound to my right, and Ice merely sighed. I knew I was going to be strong, but something in me felt dread.

**Duh Duh Duh! Torture next chapter, and a little Roach. I didn't have anything to write for him this time, but you will see some more of him next time I see you! And the winner would happen to be an anonymous reviewer, Jaclyn! Check out her review to get a taste of what you will be seeing in another day or two! Thank you, I love you so much! (Figuratively, of course :P)**


	17. Bleeding, Inside And Out

**Hey, whoops, sorry! Thought that this would be a shorter chapter, and I could include Roach, and I would have time tonight. Thought wrong! This is all I could do tonight on my schedule. Anyway, just as a warning, this chapter probably should be rated M, just a warning. **

He came to look down on me, and I swallowed once. My mindset, I knew I had to make is strong right now, knew I was resigned to my fate. Brutus looked one hundred percent, utterly pissed. He smirked down at me.

"So, are you ready now? I bet you missed me." I spat on his shoe, with the little saliva I could muster from my desert dry mouth.

"Yeah, I missed you just as much I miss the chicken pox that I got a year ago." I let out a harsh, dry laugh, but that only got me a swift kick to my ribs with his rubber boot. The breath suddenly got knocked out of me, and I heaved for air as the two thugs with him, dumb and dumber, unshackled my legs. I was dragged across the cold cement floor to the chilling metal chair in the center. I tried to calm down, still my thundering heart and the white noise pounding in my ears. I took a deep breath, and looked around. Many of the men had been sleeping, as they often did, and now a few were stirring, turning eyes in my direction. I winked at them as best I could as I met a few eyes. I guess this was my sick was of telling them I was fine.

The cold metal met my back as I was thrown into the chair by an immeasurable amount of brute force. The clanging metal door opened again, and I only caught a brief glimpse of a short statured figure and a sweep of light brown hair as the figure came closer. Brutus turned around, and scowled.

"Where were you?" He asked Matvei as the boy came forward, meeting my eyes for only a moment and making a barely perceptible nod to me. His answer was in Russian, and since I didn't understand, all I could comprehend was that he had been busy doing paperwork of some sort. Brutus accepted this with another scowl and turned back to me.

"Well, you know what, girl? His lateness has made all the more angry. Listen to me. I hope this turns out better than last time. What is your name, you miserable bitch?" I shrugged, my teeth gritting already, feeling the knowing that the pain would come so soon, but I had to resist. The silver token dug into my leg ever so slightly, as if it was prodding me to remind me of what to do. Keep my cool. My heart sped up again, beating at irregular speeds that I had never felt before, sending my mind into a dizzying tailspin. A deep breath and I found Brutus's face only inches from mine. I took in a deep gasp, the shock of the man so close to me appalling.

"Your name, whore. Tell me that, at least. You know what, I don't even care. Tell me anything at all. Just open your mouth and say something." As he finished with a thick, hairy growl, I shook my head. My hands shook beneath their bonds, quavering just as fast as my throbbing heart. I didn't have enough composure left over from the fear to use sarcasm. I turned my head for a brief moment, and shot a look in the direction where Ice and James would be. James, he would just want me to play it safe. Ice, he would want me to hand them their asses on a silver platter. But, more importantly, Ice would want me to keep my cool. The very thing I was about to lose completely. The fear this time was so great, after what they put me through last time. Brutus shakes his head as I do mine.

"Okay, you know what; this won't be easy for you anymore. I'm sick of this. I already know they plan on it soon, but how and when! You know this, don't you?" The worst part for me was in fact, though I knew about their goals, and about where they were located, I didn't know this. So I couldn't tell him if I wanted to. But I never, ever would want to do that in all of my life. He reached over to the cart and, rather than the shocking tool I feared, he held something worse. A large, already bloodstained knife that was worthy of the butchers. Even though I was ready to scream, shriek in the relief of all my instincts, I swallowed in the reminder that Matvei was here, watching, though I dare not glance at him. The scraps of my shirt still hung off my shoulders, giving me enough coverage to feel safe, but that feeling was suddenly gone as Brutus ran a thoughtful eye over my upper body.

"Now, this won't do. You have so much covered up, don't you?" He sneered, setting the knife down for a moment, then smiled sickly. He walked even closer if possible, and I willed myself to melt into the chair, entire body shrieking with the thoughts of what he might do to me in my completely prone state. I pushed my entire being back farther into the chilling metal, but I didn't fade away, neither did Brutus. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled again, the sound of another rip filling the air. I was once again left in my undergarment, which felt like barely any covering at all. He sighed, stepping back again and looking me over with uncomfortably glittering eyes. I squirmed; trying to wriggle out of the bonds that I knew held me fast. Thoughts ran through my head at the speed of light. I needed to stay calm. I had to be brave, collected. Brutus shook his head, and sighed as though he was disappointed.

"You know what, this doesn't exactly fit what I want either. Shame, isn't it?" He advanced again. My mouth quivered, as I let the question I knew I shouldn't ask slip past my lips in undisguisable quivering of fear.

"What do you mean?" He smirked as my shaking hands once again yanked at the bonds on my wrists. He leaned close again; my eyes squeezed shut in an instant, not wanting to see. He leaned in close to my ear, so I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"What I mean, my dear bitch, is this." My eyes shot wide as I felt rough, calloused hands grab the cloth on my chest and yank swiftly. I couldn't help but scream at the sound of my bra ripping, and coming away in his hand, leaving the hot, humid air to travel over my entire body. I tried with all my might to do something to cover up what was completely exposed to the Russians. I let out harsh pants, struggling worse, my hair flying up in frenzy around my face. I couldn't believe the feelings rushing through me, and complete humiliation was topping the list. A tear slipped from my eye. Brutus only chuckled harshly, and threw one of my only means of protection on the floor, and ground it in with his boot.

"You see, girl, the only god in here is me. I decide what you get, and what you don't. If you are hurt, and if you aren't. Whether or not you end up dead, or almost so, is up to me. Do you understand?" I swallowed, tears coming freely to my eyes now, not even afraid to hide the fact that I was humiliated. It would be a waste of my energy. I told myself to be brave, but nearly broke down worse than I currently was. I mean, who was I was kidding?

I am only a young girl, not even yet fourteen, stuck in this hellhole, already gone through unspeakable evils that most don't even come close to facing. And, that was only in the past two days. Before then, that was bad too. I mean, how I wasn't thrown completely psychotic was a mystery, even to me. I had been brave, sucked it up, calmed down or struggled through all before this. Now, completely exposed, in unbearable hunger, thirst, and pain, I nearly laughed. Who was I kidding? How could I even ask myself to be brave, much less calm? I was maybe asking too much of myself. I shot my head to the side, looking to Ice and James, hoping to catch a glance. I found that I couldn't. Confused, I briefly scanned the entire room, hoping to catch one pair of eyes. I found none. It confused me a moment more, but then I realized.

Every man in the room had their eyes respectfully averted, glancing at the wall or at the ground, any other way, turned away from me. I sensed something in the air, an unspoken agreement, one of respect and understanding. I felt it so strong; it gave me strength right away. I don't know, it was as if something had suddenly been injected into a vein, giving me strength. I swallowed as Brutus took out the knife again, and seemed to survey my body. I tried as hard as I could not to squirm away as his eyes lingered over my bare chest. He took the knife, and dug the tip into my shoulder, dragging it down, then lifting. My breath was taken away, and I gasped when I regained it.

The knife felt like molten lava was splitting open my skin, digging into my pale epidermis like a knife through hot butter. My blood flowed freely, and I felt it roll in rivets down my chest, hot and sticky, smelling of copper and rust. I had become familiar with the smell over the past few days, as if filled most of this prison. I just was never the one providing some of it, bleeding from a wound inflicted in torture. I let another tear slip out of a closed eye as I tried to push the pain away. I told myself it was just a paper cut in an odd spot, convincing myself that it wasn't all that bad. I tried to repeat this as the knife was lifted, and then pressed down again, over and over until eventually the groans and moans of my pain became louder and louder. Then, suddenly, the knife lifted again, but did not return.

I didn't know how long it had been going on, but now that it had ceased I took a deep breath. The blood and the pain slowly went towards the back of my mind, and I looked straight into Brutus's soulless eyes. I managed to smirk, even with the blood pouring down my chest from the wounds he had carved into it. I hadn't said a single word.

**Abrupt ending, sorry! Expect more tomorrow. Love you all!**

**-Dancing Tiger, out!**


	18. Losing More Than Just Nerves

**Yes! Look at me! Another chapter, this one coming it at just under 3,000 words! I gotta pat myself on the back for this one. Anyway, did I say Roach this chapter? I really am a most horrendous liar. This chapter should probably also be rated M, but its not all that bad. Be prepared for strong emotions and pain! Maybe another chapter today, maybe that short story I promised. Its actually coming along pretty well. Anyway, happy reading! Oh, and I changed the Russian shit to bold, because I am a lazy person. So, anything bold except authors note you may infer is them speaking Russian. **

I didn't know how long it had been going on, but now that it had ceased I took a deep breath. The blood and the pain slowly went towards the back of my mind, and I looked straight into Brutus's soulless eyes. I managed to smirk, even with the blood pouring down my chest from the wounds he had carved into it. I hadn't said a single word. He glared down upon me, and shook his head, putting a mock look of concern on his face.

"Well, now we have you bleeding nice and good, no? We don't want you to get sick from it or anything. You would die a whole lot faster than I would want. So, I'll make sure that you don't have too much of a risk." He grabbed something, an open container, off of the cart before I could blink, and threw the liquid on the wound.

I knew exactly what it was the second it touched my skin, and it sent acid throughout my entire body. Rubbing alcohol had just been thrown over the wound, sending waves of pain into my body with jagged white lightning sparking in my veins, and across my body. I threw my head back, and screamed from the pure extent of the horrendous pain. I couldn't hear any laughing over my screams, though I was sure that's exactly what he was doing. I also knew that a tear was slipping from my eye before I could stop it. It felt like it was all too much. Suddenly, the pain went away in the slightest as the liquid fire began to slip down my body, mixing with the blood on my bare body, making a light pink tinged track that swept away a bit of the dirt over my body as it went. I gasped for air, and saw Brutus holding the knife again. He looked at my chest, seeming to admire the wounds he drew across it, deep, cutting red. I couldn't see them well, but I sure as hell could feel them. He moved close to me again.

"Well, I was nearly certain that something like that would get you to talk. I'm afraid that now we'll have to step things up a notch." He moved close to my face with the knife, and though I knew that I couldn't move away from exactly what he was going to do, and I knew exactly what that was. He placed the tip in the center of my forehead, and pressed down just enough so I could feel the cold metal slip ever so slightly underneath the tightly stretched skin. I drew in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut, hearing my heart pound in my ears, taking in short breaths, trying to ignore the pain all over my body. I wasn't going to talk. I wasn't going to talk. He sighed again, and drew the knife slowly and deeply down the bridge of my nose, and then under my left eye. As it struck the sensitive skin about an half an inch or an inch beneath my eye, I cried out and tried to turn my head away. He met my attempt by grasping my jaw tightly with his other hand, and let the knife continue to trace its path until it came to the edge of my face. I was crying now, but each tear that escaped my left eye stung with a vengeance in the wound that he had made. I choked out a few words with as much strength as I could.

"You aren't going to break me" I told him, trying to push the shaking fear out of my voice, show him that I was still composed somewhat inside. He stepped back, shook his head, and put a snarl on his face.

"Bitch, you have no idea. I will break you. This is only your second time around, right? There are people who have spent a week in here, men who were trained for this torment for years, and I reduced them to not much more than a pile of shaking slop. You, I know that you will break. I might just have to get creative." He finished while he advanced again, grabbing my face once more. Without warning, the knife dug into my face again, going over the same path that he had carved. I tried to shriek, but he adjusted his hand so it covered my mouth, and any sound was only a muffled grunt. My only release now was tears, and even those stung as the knife traced the path again and again. I didn't know how deep it was becoming, but on my forehead, it was nearly unbearable. I believe the knife may have been striking my bone, scraping down along it to my nose. It had more flesh to dig into when it traced under my eye, but that only hurt all the more. Finally, after I lost track of time and fell into the abyss of pain, he stepped back and set the knife down. Blood was streaming down my face, all over, leaving streaks in a deluge of red across my paled skin. It all hurt, and I was left sobbing and gasping. To my surprise, rather than coming back to me with more pain, he turned behind him, and looked around.

"Well, that's about all" he told his men, and they nodded. One of them made a move to come and undo my bonds, but a familiar voice piped up, and spoke in Russian.

"**Sir, please, why can't you return her garments to her? She is only a young girl, sir."** Brutus growled at this, and I drew in another sharp breath as Matvei spoke up again, a hint of defiance plain to see when Brutus didn't respond to him.

"**Sir, I know you must do what you must do, but to leave her open is unnecessary**." Brutus slammed his hand down to his side in a fist, and leaned over Matvei, and spoke in a deep, guttural growl.

"**I decide what is necessary and unnecessary. I say that she doesn't get her clothes back. It will make her weak. Are you saying that you don't want her weak?"** Matvei shook his head.

"**No sir, I am not saying that. I just think that she is only a young girl, and deserves to be treated as a human being."** If Brutus hadn't exploded before, I don't know what you could call what happened next. He completely went berserk upon Matvei.

"**She is less than a human being! She is one that is sided with them! She wants to help destroy you and your family! She cannot be treated with mercy or compassion. You imbecile, how do you not see that?" **Matvei swallowed, bowed his head, and looked quietly back up at the fuming man.

"**I don't see that, sir, because I am kind."** Matvei looked at me for only a moment, but he couldn't hold the glance any longer because Brutus's sausage thick fingers wrapped themselves around his throat, and his feet were lifted a few inches off the ground.

"**You will learn, boy, not to talk back to your superior, and you will learn to do the job right!" **He screeched into the boy's face, which had gone deathly pale. I couldn't understand their argument in a language I didn't know, but I did know that Matvei was currently risking it all for me, for something, no matter how small it might be. Brutus dragged Matvei by his neck, so that he was only a little bit away. The large man dropped his death grip on the boy's throat, but only to grab the huge knife and place it forcefully in Matvei's hand. It felt like a rock dropped in the pit of my stomach. Brutus growled into his ear.

"**You will cut off half of her pinkie finger. Do you understand?" **

"**No, sir, I cannot do this."**

"**You will do this, or face punishment!"**

"**Doing this is punishment enough to my soul."**

"**You bastard, you will face death by my hand if you do not complete this task!"**

"**At least I would die with a clean heart" **he finished, a tear slipping from his eye as a large hand smacked across his face. He turned to me again, and came a step closer. I didn't know what he had to do, but I knew it would hurt. He put the knife above my left hand, hovering uncertainly. He shook his head, another tear slipping from his deep brown eyes that seemed just so sweet.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do this." He spoke in English for the first time, no matter how broken and accented, and I understood that it was not only to speak to Brutus, but me as well. I shook my head, and whispered back to him, barely moving my lips.

"It's okay. You can do this." The weight of what I had just said never really hit me until I realized that I just gave him permission to harm me, for his sake. He shook his head, tears slipping from his eyes. Brutus leveled his pistol with Matvei's head, and the click it made was ominously deep.

"Ten seconds."

I looked at Matvei when Brutus said this. I nodded my head.

"Do it! I'm okay!" I lied through my teeth, and Matvei swallowed, knife edging close to my pinkie.

"Five seconds!"

I nodded me head, and with a swift movement, Matvei swung the knife down, just below the middle joint of my finger. I couldn't help but shriek and I felt the finger severed from my body, the sting and the pain as the appendage fell away from me like it had never been there at all. Matvei turned away, and flung the knife with all of his might as he let loose a deep cry of his own. The knife flew through the air, and it came to stick in the wall next to the door, managing to land in the small crack that was there with deadly accuracy. He turned to Brutus, and spat on the ground.

"Are you happy sir?" He asked as we both cried, one silently, the other freely. He nodded solemnly, and turned to walk away, and motioned for the others to follow. The one undid my bonds and dragged me back to my spot, attaching the shackles again, and then walking away out of the door. The knife remained in the crack as a reminder of what had been done. I completely lost it. My sobs reached unfathomably heights as I curled my body around itself, blood seeping everywhere, trying to cover what I could not before. My knees were drawn up to my chest, covering myself as I cried freely, everything hurting and stinging. I didn't know what was worse; the pain of it all, or knowing that I may never recover one of my fingers. A soft voice spoke to me, after a very long time crying, when I had finally calmed down a bit. It was James.

"Hey, shh, it's alright. You're alright now." He seemed uncertain of what to say, and I didn't know what I wanted said to me. Everything was awful, the pain, the knowledge that I was scared, and exposed, and everything else just hurt every ounce of my being. It might have even hurt worse that when James said that I was alright, the truth was I wasn't. I kept my face buried in my knees when I spoke back to him between sobs.

"I just can't believe that- That it hurt so much." He made a knowing sound.

"I know, and I can't even imagine how you must be feeling. Everything has been taken away from you, including your privacy. I would never have guessed that they would stoop that low, but you can never guess. How do you feel?" His voice was kind, welcoming, and I suddenly found that while I self-assessed, there was a bit of black fuzz blurring around my mind. The blood loss was finally catching up to me. I spoke back in a shaky voice.

"Well, he cut into my chest, right above my…" I paused, not wanting to say it aloud. I peeked up a bit, and found that James was nodding, but looking away still.

"Well, we'll find something to cover you up, and maybe I could take a look then. Anything else? It sure sounded like something else. You have a nice set of lungs, you know that?" I chuckled sickly, but then answered him.

"Well, he poured alcohol into it, and that stung really back, and still does. It's still bleeding. He also cut into my face, the center of my forehead, down my nose a bit, then to under my eye. He did it a few times, and on my forehead, I felt it dig into the bone a bit. Oh, and my pinkie finger was also cut off." At saying that, I tried not to burst into tears again. It all hurt so much. He gasped once, but then swallowed loudly.

"Well, that is, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now." I laughed hysterically.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm feeling pain. That's definitely something I am feeling." I peeked up a bit at James, and he was still looking away, nodding.

"Well, I am sure. I see something being passed towards us; I can't tell exactly what it is. Hold on a minute." I nodded in silence and anticipation. Maybe something to take the pain away, but that was just wishful thinking. I waited silently, until the item landing in James' hands. He opened the ball, it seemed, and it unfolded to be a large shirt. I breathed a sigh of relief as he did. He threw it to me, and I snatched it up greedily and yanked it over my head, ignoring the blood that stained it, and the smells and stains that clung to it. I ignored how it hung very loosely and itched, but it covered me and gave me pure comfort. James finally looked at me once I told him it was alright. His eyes grew wide when they saw my face. He shook his head as I sniffed once.

"Well, doctor, how bad is it?" I asked him with another little chuckle that had no place in the conversation. He shook his head.

"It's well, the truth?"

"Yes."

"It's pretty bad. I don't know exactly what to do. We can't sterilize it, or bind it due to its location. I guess we just pray and hope and wait for it to stop bleeding. Are you okay with that?" I shrugged, not really sure. It wasn't like I had another option. He nodded again, and then looked back at me.

"Can I see you finger?" He asked gently. I laughed again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Hysteria? Shock? Denial? These giggles were not exactly choice place or timing.

"Well, you mean the stump?" I asked jokingly, trying to ease my own nerves with my awful humor. James let a thin smile come across his face.

"Yes, sure. Whatever you want to say. Can I?" I lift my hand up, and scoot as close to him as I can, and he does the same. He examines the bleeding stump that makes me sick to look at for a moment, and nods.

"Okay, that shirts a little big, and less than sanitary, but if you can manage to cut a strip of cloth from it, around the bottom, you could use that as a bandage. I'll walk you through the best was to do it to stop the bleeding. And if you just let me take a look at the wounds on your chest, I think that I'll be assured you'll live." He smiled at the end, and I couldn't help but smile as well. I did as he instructed, and no matter how painful, in the end I had a little bandage wrapped around my tiny nub of what used to be a whole finger.

I looked at him once, laid down, and then passed out, from sleep, or shock, or blood loss, I don't know. But I didn't mind it a single bit.

**There! R&R please! I just really want to see how I did on this chapter! I labored over it for quite a while, and I hope that it worked out. I really tried to work on getting an image in your head, as I usually focus on emotions. Please, tell me! Thanks! **

**-Dancing Tiger, out!**


	19. Lift Off

**This is butt crap short, but I promised you Roach today. I gotta work on not lying, so here is your (Short) gift :-)**

Roach squirmed as he boarded the helicopter in front of an audience. The device was extremely difficult to get used to, and he was still in the process of doing so, but they had no time to lose, really. It had fit when he tried it on, and the mission had gone forth from there. Now, he was ready to go off. The entire TF141 was there to wish him well, send him off. MacTavish stood next to him as he pulled himself up into the small aircraft. His face was solemn, but Roach sensed a hint of hope in it. The gruff man bowed his head a moment, and then looked back up at Roach.

"Boy, you know how much trust I have to have in you to let you do this, right?" Roach nodded slowly and surely as he began to look out at his friends, who he knew he may never see again. After a moment of thought, he spoke a few thoughtful words to his superior.

"Yes, sir, I do know this. It makes me so happy to know you can trust in me." The captain let a rare smile cross his face, and nodded.

"It makes me happy to be able to trust in you, Roach." Roach was about to say something else in return, but a familiar skull mask pushed its way to the front of the small crowd, and Roach swallowed as the red tinted shades looked up at him. The rough voice he knew so well came from behind the black, stitched cloth.

"Bug, you know, you are hell of a brave guy for doing this." Roach cocked his head ever so slightly at the kind words, nearly lost in the icy tone. Roach nodded, feeling something, actual kind feelings, maybe, pass between them. Suddenly, the red tinted shades slipped down and the icy blue eyes that Roach knew were looking up at him. Rather than being voids of emotion though, they were soft and warm. Roach nodded once, and then turned back to the captain as the skull and shades melted away again.

The only reason, an unspoken one, was the reason they were saying goodbye. On a normal mission, this never happened. And if guys got killed, well, shit happens. And sometimes, if that shit happens to you, you're screwed. That's just how it worked in the task forces world. Now, though, something bigger was at risk. They all loved Alison, and knowing what she was probably going through hurt them as well. And now, this mission, too much was on the line.

It could end one of three ways. The first option, most pleasurable, would be both coming back wounded and battered, but alive. The battering was unavoidable, but hopefully kept to a minimum. The second option was much less so, and that would be Roach coming back alone, with the news that Alison was dead or missing, or that he didn't find the prison. The third would involve finding the prison, and what followed the finding was no one returning. Either hurt, the first emotionally, the second as well, and the third was unthinkable. Any way you put it, something awful was happening.

The captain patted his shoulder once more before stepping away, as did everyone else. The small helicopter felt cramped to Roach, as did his lack of weapons. He wouldn't be carrying any with him this mission. With a crackle he checked that the com system was working. It was, but Roach knew that it wouldn't be in an hour or so, when he crashed the thing. His heart beat a bit faster at the thought. He started the chopper up, and with a wave to his friends, who he may never see again, he lifted into the air.

The ascent was easy, and once he was in the air, he went straight for his destination without looking back once, except to look at the rising sun.

The crash was rough, despite it actually being fairly gentle for a crash. Roach dragged himself out, chocking and cough on smoke, trying to escape the fumes that came up at him, and avoid the fire that had already singed part of his uniform. He was going exactly as planned. He had crashed where he wanted to, and the crash was perfect as a crash could be. Nose went sideways, and down, the blades didn't hit too hard, and the end result had been destroyed radio, and other things such as the engine, but enough so that it wouldn't explode in a massive fiery ball of explosions.

Roach took a moment to regain his senses, then dusted off his uniform as best he could, fluffing out his soft hair from ashes and dirt, trying to shield it from the smoke as he went farther into the trees. He examined a few of them closely, checking the moss to make sure that his last calculations of facing north were correct. They were, so he took a breath to still his beating heart, and started forward.

Well, he didn't make it more than a few steps before he heard angry yelling in Russian, and a few sets of stomping feet and the clicking of guns. Roach shook his head and continued to stumble away. It appeared that Ghost's and Royce's calculations were much more accurate than they had thought.

**Thanks you all! Keep on enjoying! (Does anyone else notice that I am getting really close to the total number of reviews on Unmasking Ghost in the starting chapters of this story? Wow, I feel so happy :))**


	20. Rescue In The Making

**Hey there folks! This chapter, I am not fond of it, but I cant do much better. I have the worst case of strep throat I have in living memory, and everything is scrambled in a massive headache, which isnt helped by the fact that my throat is so sore that air hurts it when I breath. Anyway, I'll stop my griping and my self pity party, and give you the next chapter!**

The door opened again, and I woke for the first time in a long way. I don't know how long I was out exactly, but the pain had faded in the twilight mist that was my dreamless sleep. Now as I woke, everything started to hurt again, my face, my chest from shoulder to shoulder, and most of all, my finger. I should really be in the hospital right now, which was the first thought that really came to my mind. It almost made me want to laugh. This was one of the not so helpful times where my brain threw random but logical shit in my face.

I blinked a few times to shake the remaining dizziness from my mind, reminding me of the time I woke up after the drinking incident with the Task Force. So, in short, I was feeling kind of hung over. Well, with pain all over the place. I blinked once more to clear my cloudy sight for the last time, and saw two of the Russians dragging something in, and over in our direction. I looked closer, and I noticed that it was a man being dragged along, limp and unconscious.

Another prisoner, I guess, fallen under the misfortune of getting caught. He was dragged closer to where I was, and I cringed back in reflex, but they stopped a bit away. Next to James, there was an extra shackle and space. He was thrown to the ground, and shackled to the wall roughly. The two Russians spat on him, and then walked out without a word. I looked to James, who had also woken up in the commotion. He looked at me, then over to the new arrival. I craned my neck to look at him, somewhat curious of whom this was. Not that I would know of course, but I was curious. Did he have the muscle build of Special Forces? Was he short or tall? I caught a glimpse of him, and did a double take.

He was fairly short in stature, and what I could tell from the little light that was in the area, his hair was short but fluffy, and brown. He was thick shouldered, and had strong muscles along his arms. It seemed to be a whole lot like the body structure of a certain soldier I knew. Roach. The thought brought tears to my eyes, how life could be so cruel as to send me someone just like Roach for the sake of reminding me that I would most likely never see him again.

I turned my back to the new arrival, trying to ignore the tears of pain and memories that were stewing at the brink of my eyes. Ice must have seen me, and he laughed a harsh grunt.

"Kid, they come with a new one every few days or so. They fill in the spots from the ones that aren't here any longer. Get used to it. I don't think I could handle it if you burst into tears every time a new one came around." I shot him an evil look, wiping my eyes on the dirtied sleeve of my t-shirt.

"No, it's not that. I just thought that he looked a lot like one of my friends I told you about."

"Who, Archer? From what I heard, thought he was a bit less like that shrimp."

"No, not Archer. Roach. My best pal."

"Oh."

I sniffled again in spite of myself, and Ice looked away, seeming to sense that he said the wrong thing. I know for a fact that yes, he did say exactly the wrong thing for the moment. It just made me hurt all the worse inside, knowing that Roach probably wasn't coming to get me. No one was coming to get me, except Matvei. I wasn't even sure that I could trust him completely. My finger gave a throb at the thought of him.

'Stop it' I told myself, remembering that it was me who gave him permission to do away with one of my beloved fingers. I tried not to look down at the bandaged nub regretfully. I knew I wasn't getting it back. But the bleeding had stopped, which was a good thing. It gave another throb, threatening to make me sick, but I swallowed the bile that was rising. To turn my mind away from all the pain, I turned over to face James, who was staring numbly at the wall. I gave the chains around my leg a shake to grab his attention, and he turned to me. I pushed away all the thoughts in my head.

"So, James, can you get a good look at his uniform? I mean, maybe we can find out who he is before he wakes up. That might make him feel a little better." James nodded, and looked at the man, who happened to be luckily in one of the beams of light. I still couldn't see from as far away as I was, but James made a humming sound. I questioned him instantly.

"What is it? Can't you tell?" James shook his head, mumbling something to himself before speaking to me directly.

"You know, it's the darndest thing. I can see an insignia of some sort, usually where a kind of Special Forces patch would be, or something of the sort. But I don't recognize it." My heart suddenly started to beat a bit faster.

"What does it look like? Can you see it pretty well? Describe it to me." James scooted as close as he could to the man, and craned his neck.

"Hmm, it's really weird. It's kind of a circle, and there is a skull on top of something like a pole, and there are branches of some sort, and it is on the background of a spade." I took his descriptions into my head, trying to put it together, when suddenly, the thought came to me.

I almost screamed, but clapped my hand over my mouth fast enough so it only came out as a squeak. When I felt it safe to remove my hand, I burst out into tears, in spite of myself. He was here. It really was him. I couldn't tell if my tears were happy or sad, happy that he was here, or sad that he had gotten caught.

Amidst my tears, a thought came to me. He was way too smart to get caught, especially somewhere like this. He had come for me, or he was in a horrible accident. I highly doubted the second option. That only made me cry all the harder. James, suddenly, his voice cut through my sobs. His tone sounded a bit panicked.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I could barely manage to nod as I wrapped myself up in a hug, knees to my chest. When I finally calmed down enough to speak, my voice cracked and was full of a sorrowful hope.

"It's Roach. He came for me. He's here to rescue me."


	21. Waking Up

**I met my thousand word limit… Only just though! Please, my requested story is up! Check it out please! Its called "Prank War: Russian Style" Please, and thank you Jaclyn for the request! **

After the initial shock had worn off, I sat silent, poised, not once taking my eyes off of Roach. Any twitch of a finger or deep breath in, I was nearly ready to explode. James told me that it might take him a bit to wake up, as it looked like he had a pretty good knot on his head. I only shook my head, saying that he was better than that. If I could get up so fast, he would be up and fighting in a few minutes. So far, my waiting was not rewarded.

Then, suddenly, his whole body stirred and he moaned once, something incomprehensible. I went completely rigid, my breathing stopped, and he stirred again. James looked at me, and my gaze was reflected in his. Hope was running through both of us like fire, but stronger. My heart picked up speed again. 'Dear lord' I thought to myself. 'If my heart keeps picking up like this, I'm due to have a premature heart attack!'

My thoughts snapped away from my heard Roach mumble something.

"Alison…" He murmured in a distressed tone, though it was obvious he was not yet fully conscious. I knew he hadn't seen me, so my suspicions were confirmed. He had come here for me. In hopes to ease him into the world of the waking, I answered his call.

"Roach, it's okay. I'm here. Come on, you can wake up. I know it." Even though I felt I should, there were no tears in my eyes. I guess it was a sign I was growing a bit stronger inside. He mumbled something again, and went into something close to a convulsion. I gasped, and turned to James.

"Is he alright? What's happening to him?" James shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. He is probably in something close to a dream, and it is something like a nightmare. It's alright. People go through things pretty similar to this." I looked at him suspiciously, somewhat accusingly, I guess.

"Are you sure?" I prodded him. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure! I- well, no. I'm not one hundred percent sure. Does he ever have fits or seizures or anything like that?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, then, I am about 99 percent sure that it isn't anything bad." I was about to ask exactly what that one percent was, when Roach suddenly sat up, rigid as a board, and bolt fast. He cried out in a medium loud tone, his eyes darting all around. All I could see were the whites of his eyes, which happened to be extremely large in comparison to his dilated pupils. Then, as suddenly as he had sat up, he nearly keeled over again, clasping his head tightly between two of his hands. He leaned up against the wall, shaking his head, his lips mumbling words so fast I couldn't even make out what it was. Then, once again suddenly, he was under composure. Leaning against the wall, picking up his head, and looking around as if he were going to be sick. I thought that now would be the best time to call out to him, but then suddenly stopped myself. I would have wanted a minute or two to gain my senses, and let reality hit me full on in the face.

Roach seemed to do what I did. The smell must have hit him, for he dry heaved once, but then shook it off slightly; He looked around in a less panicked way than before, and nodded slowly. His shoulders drooped down, and he let his head hang. He seemed to finally realize what kind of hell he was in. I wanted to laugh, thinking that those had been my same kind of thoughts. After what I had been through, being chained to a wall in a place that smelled like shit was the last of my worries. Finally, when it seemed he was calm enough, I called out.

"Roach!" He started, picking himself up at the call of his name. He turned around as best he could.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" I knew it shouldn't be the best for him, but I decided to tease him.

"I'm magical you know. I know you. Your real name, Gary." He cursed softly. James looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked. Roach locked in on him, and yelled in a whisper, if it was possible.

"What the hell? Who are you?" He shook his head, raising his hands defensively.

"Hey man, calm down. It's not me. You got here a bit ago. I don't know who the hell you are." Roach cast a suspicious eye in his direction, like he didn't believe him. James only shook his head. I taunted him once more.

"Yes, I know you. You like to wear two different color socks on Monday so bad luck gets confused." Roach moaned.

"What the hell? Am I hearing things? I swear I know that voice. Why does it know these things?" He seemed to be talking to himself, but he was doing it rather loudly. I laughed lightly.

"Silly Roach. It's me, Alison." He gasped, and looked around. He looked at James again, seeming to sense the direction the voice was coming from. He seemed to be in a near panic now that he linked the voice to the person he seemed to long for so desperately. It touched me somewhere deep in my heart.

"Where are you? This had better not be some joke." I laughed again.

"Nope. You're looking in the right direction. Just a little farther past that pathetic thing in front of you. It's called a James." James laughed, and let out a weak protest.

"Hey, you could be a little nicer, you know." I laughed, and moved so that I was in a bit of the light. The second that Roach saw me, it was no longer my turn to break out into sobs.

**R&R or I will lock you up in a Russian torture prison thing from the deepest and most evil pits of my imagination :P**


	22. Sweet Escape

**The last half of this goes very quickly, but I imagined it as very high action. You know in movies, how sometimes it goes so fast you only catch glimpses of it, making it intense? If I described the actions, I thought it would draw it out, while in reality, it was about a minute or so. So, tell me how I did please. **

It took a pretty long time to get him calmed down, but once I did, he couldn't stop talking.

"Oh, I thought I was never going to find you! I thought that you were gone forever! I mean, you have no idea how worried I was. I thought that you were in a bad place, not one as bad as this though! Are you injured at all?" I held up my still throbbing hand to show him the badly bandaged remainder of a finger. He sobbed a bit more into his hand. When he looked back up, I pointed at my face again. He had been looking at it the whole time, but I pointed it out and he seemed to notice. He moaned into his hands, and when he looked up I held up a finger.

"You can't cry. I tried not to cry when it happened to me, so you have to be brave for me. I am doing alright, really. I have one more thing to show you." I pulled down the collar of my shirt so that it showed the marks in my chest. He winced and shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked in my tired, parched voice. He shook his head again.

"It's just that is says something in Russian." I cocked my head to the side. I knew that it had to be some profanity of some sort that Brutus wanted permanently in my chest as I reminder of what he did to me if I did survive. I ran through a list of words for Roach.

"Bitch? Whore? Slut? Come on, just tell me. I can handle it." He shrugged, trying the best to wipe the look of concern off of his face.

"Bitch. I'm so, so sorry Alison. It took us forever to find you, and then we had to figure out how we were going to rescue you. We aren't even sure we will be able to now, or me. But we will and can. We will. I promise." He sounded so sure of himself, it made me want to sigh. I mean, he was going to be yet another crushed by me telling him that I already had a plan in place.

"Roach, I already have a plan for rescue. A Russian boy, he tried to gain my trust. I guess he did, and he likes me, because he told me that he would rescue me a few days ago. Today might be the day." What I said was true enough. We couldn't really keep track of time all that well in here. The light might fade or fall, but whether it was clouds or night and day we couldn't tell. Sleep was also a big part of the activities, and depending only a bit of time or a lot of time passed. Just like Ice, Roach didn't look sad. He looked shocked.

"But-but how could you trust one of them? They have hurt you so much." I leaned back against the wall in desperation. I just didn't think anyone could understand. I guess I would have to try my best explaining it to him.

"Okay, listen, please, just trust me Roach. He can get us out of here. Anyway, even a raid wouldn't work on this place. They would kill most of us with the first whiff of danger. I can trust him. Can you trust me with that?" I could see the indecision in his eyes, even though I could barely see them. His posture turned slouched. He was looking like he was about to answer, when the metal door swung open suddenly and violently, much more so than ever before. Most of the beings in the room that had been sleeping suddenly shot up with the violent sound.

Everyone's heads whipped in the direction of the door, including mine and Roach's. Matvei rushed in, something silver in his hand, and panting. He ran over to me, boots thumping against the ground. His eyes were darting back and forth. He rushed up to me. I didn't look at Ice, James, or Roach, all of whom shouted to me. Matvei seemed to be sweating. He spoke rapidly, and I could barely understand him.

"Shit… We need to go fast. They are coming. I think I hear them now. Come on!" He thrust the silver key into the spot on my shackles. They fell away, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He held out a hand, and I got up to shaky feet. He looked towards the door, and draped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. His strong, warm body was so comforting right now. He started to move towards the door.

"Wait!" I cried to him. I knew, no matter how bad I wanted to get out, I had to bring Roach, James, and Ice. If anyone, Roach. He cared for me enough to come to this hell. If I could, I would get him out of it. It was my damn fault for getting him here in the first place. If I hadn't gotten caught, he wouldn't have had to rescue me. I felt a tear rise to my eye as Matvei halted. I pointed to Roach and the others. He nodded, and eased me to the ground. I lay there, barely able to sit up right. My malnourished and beaten body was having hard time. Everything was seeming to catch up to me. Matvei snatched the key and went over to Roach. While he was attending to Roach, I brought out the compass. I brought it to my lips briefly, thinking of the look on Archer's face when he placed it so tenderly in my hand. It rested between trembling fingers for another second, and then I smashed it into the ground. The glass cover shattered and the entire thing fell apart. I only prayed that the needle was intact.

The picked through the shattered glass for a second, then tossed it to Ice. He grabbed it as skid towards him among glass shards. He snatched it up between his own shaking fingers and began to work around with the shackles around his own legs. Roach was getting to his feet and helping Matvei with James. Roach was still strong, as he had only been here an hour or so, and would be the most useful to us. As soon as James was free, Ice also broke out of his imprisonment. The needle fell to the ground. James was getting to his feet and Roach rushed over to me. He pulled me to my feet gently, and wrapped me in a hug, while at the same time supporting me. My knees trembled beneath me. I turned to Matvei, my thanks unable to be spoken. Ice had somehow managed to get to his feet, shaking worse than I. He looked awful, ribs showing, bruises and cuts over his entire body along with dirt, sweat, blood, and other unknowns. He walked up to Matvei, and suddenly grabbed him around the neck.

Yells were resounding through the room already, but now the cries of protest grew. One even came from my own mouth. Roach eased me to the ground once more, and raced over to Ice. I heard him yelling the words into Matvei's steadily more blue face.

"Why? Why did you lock me in here like an animal? Why didn't you just kill me?" Roach pried him off with swift, controlled motions and James, weak himself, joined in the struggle. Matvei fell to his knees, throat already bruising, gasping for air. Roach and James restrained Ice like an animal as he lunged for the prone boy. I cried out, and tried to rise. I managed to make it to my feet, and struggled over to Ice.

"It wasn't him!" I said to Ice, my voice rising in strain.

"He didn't do this to you! He is a brainwashed child! The real criminals, the ones who did this to you, are the ones he is trying to help us escape from!" Ice nodded, the fire dying from his eyes briefly, his struggle ending. James let him go and went to Matvei, helping him up, but also snatching the gun from his shoulders. Matvei cried out, but James tossed the gun to Roach. Roach grabbed it in expert hands, and checked it over once, then making sure it was loaded and ready to go. The four of us looked at each other. Roach looked at Matvei, then nodded to me. I felt myself slipping to the ground already. Matvei nodded and helped me to my feet, then we started to approach the door. I coughed once, but then yelled to Ice. He turned around, I dug in my pocket, and handed him the knife. He nodded thanks, and unfolded it. The blade gleamed in the light for a second, only a silver flash, which made it seem all the more menacing.

Roach yelled something in Russian to Matvei. Part of me wondered since when he knew Russian, but that was the least of our worries. Through the chaos on this small prison, we were able to hear the yells of Russian voices from far off, coming closer. Everyone else in the room seemed to sense it, and the tension grew even more thick. We trudged through the remaining glass shards from the ruined compass, and the next thing I knew, gunfire filled the room.

**Okay, spoiler alert- Either James or Ice are going to die. There is a poll up on my profile (First poll, I hope it is working. ) If not, answer in a review. Who do you want to die? Here is some good reasons for both, just real quick (There is no option 'Both of them live!) **

**Ice-Well, he just wants to kill the people who did this to him. Anyway, if he lives, it would be a relief for him. He has been there, put through unimaginable torture longer than anyone else there, and he is ready to die. His name has been the only thing holding him up for a while now. So, death would be sweet release, but so would escape.**

**James-A medic, he really would help out. Also, he has been so cheery through the whole thing, kind of a happy go lucky guy no matter what he has been through, which is hell. So, escape would be sweet for him and he would help out, but death wouldn't really matter to him all that much because he is happy with life, even in a torture prison. **


	23. First Kill

**AAH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I have now reached 80 reviews, if you didn't notice… (*cough cough* you better have :D) Anyway, to my 80****th**** reviewer… UNT0T3N! You get… a rainbow sprinkle cupcake with a side of shirtless Ghost! (drool…) I will send it to you via imagination! (XD) Anyway, get on with the chapter! (Why is eighty so important? It is more than unmasking Ghost got! Already, about halfway through :L I was so shocked when I saw that! Thank you all so much!)**

There were screams even louder than before, and I will admit that my voice was one of them. Roach yelled out again too, and bright flashes came from the muzzle of his gun. Someone close to me cried out, and fell down to his knees. Matvei yelled something in Russian. I saw that James was struggling back to his feet after having fallen. A hand was grabbing onto his side with desperate fingers. I saw the hint of red through them, just leaking through the fingers. Ice let out a string of profanities, and I saw his hand move. Something silver flashed from his hand, and the gunfire ceased in another few seconds. Roach let out a breath, and I was finally able to see straight and hear things. There was a pile of bodies at the door, and I felt like I wanted to heave up the nothing in my stomach. There was blood all over the place, bullet casings too, and Roach didn't even look out of breath. He didn't even pay any attention to the pile of bodies looming before us. I realized with another sick feeling that this was his life. Doing things like this, and killing people. He didn't even think of it as something out of place. He let the gun fall to the ground, as it appeared out of ammo. He turned to ice, and nodded.

"Good throw." Ice nodded without a word. I realized he must have thrown the knife. We moved forward, Matvei still supporting most of my weight. Arriving at the door, I wanted to be sick again as Roach kicked some of the bodies out of the way. Ice reached into the back of one and pulled out the knife. He wiped blood away on the uniform of the man he had killed, folded the knife back up, and handed it to me. I slipped it into my pocket, trying not to think of the deed it had just done. Roach was the last out of the room, which was still full of protesting prisoners. Roach called out to them.

"We will be back for you! Trust us!" With that as his last word, he closed the door. Roach turned to Matvei.

"Where?" He asked. I was sure that he was trying to make it as simple as possible for Matvei. Matvei pointed with a free hand down the dimly lit cement hall, to the left. Roach motioned for Matvei to lead the way. We struggled along for a few paces, but then Roach rested a hand on his shoulder. Matvei looked up at him and the two exchanged a few words in Russian. I looked behind me, and saw that James was lagging behind, still clutching his side, which was obviously bleeding through his fingers. Matvei's support around my shoulders suddenly was absent, but I was caught by a more familiar pair of arms. Roach. I knew that I had been there before, just about as injured. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to ignore the fact that he swayed a bit in my sight. He picked me up, and even though he was the smallest of the task force, I cuddled up to his barrel chest, still so tiny next to him.

The five of us shuffled down the hall rather carefully. I closed my eyes, listening to the footsteps. I heard the heavy booted ones of Matvei, the lighter, catlike ones of Roach, and the barefoot slaps of James and Ice. I thought that I heard James panting and heaving a bit, but I was wrapped up in my own pain for now. Matvei's footsteps suddenly stopped, and Roach stopped moving. I opened my eyes, and saw Matvei pointing to a room off to the side. Roach looked in, nodded, and then set me down on the floor next to the doorway. He whispered in my ear, as my eyes were starting to slip shut in pain again.

"Hey, hold on just a minute for me. We'll be right back." I nodded, pushing away the pain as best I could for the moment. The cement was cold underneath me, and I wanted nothing more than to go with the footsteps that were going away from me now. I sat there for a minute, in my own world, not noticing really anything except my own pain and breathing. Nothing until the gasps and maniac chuckling.

I looked up through squinted eyes, and saw a sight that took my breath away. Brutus was limping down the hall, blood trickling down his chin and through his uniform. He was stumbling, laughing, coughing up blood along the way. Somewhere in my body, the animal urge to scream was lost in the pounding in my ears as my tormenter inched closer. He was bleeding like a dead man should, paled beyond what most men would be able to survive. I found I was only able to make a squeak as he came closer to me.

Now, he was only about five feet away. His thick, meaty hands wrapped around my throat suddenly, jamming my head up against a wall before I could react. My hands fumbled, swatting at him weakly, but my vision was already beginning to blur with lack of oxygen. In an already weakened state, I could tell that my life was fading fast. He was slurring words in Russian, I am sure curses at me and my family, and everything I hold holy. My fingers fumbled more, but I knew that it was no use to fight with him any longer. He was bigger, stronger, and I was weak, almost dead already. I was nearly ready to slip away into the blackness at the edges of my vision when my scrabbling fingers slipped across metal from the edge of my pocket. My entirety of my strength I willed into my fingers, and to find the device I knew was there. I flicked it open with a grunt, and thrust it forward. I heard a sickening squelch as the blade buried itself in Brutus's chest. He fell to the ground, gurgling, blood bubbling and oozing from the blade entombed four inches into the center of his chest.

I choked on the air around me, watching as his eyes widened and the choking that came from his own mouth. Blood dribbled down his chin in a red painted funeral procession on his deathly pale skin. It would truly be so in another few seconds as I watched the man who had taken so much from me, and from James and Ice to die drowning in his own blood on the floor of his own prison. His head turned to me, and he coughed, his body convulsing, the blood pouring down his body, from his other wounds onto the floor in a puddle that was a pool of deathly red. The coppery smell reeked, and it drifted up towards my nose as the puddle grew closer. His hands shook, trembled with the force to create their own earthquake. His hands reached for the blade on his chest, pressing down desperately as he closed the eyes I hated so much in pain. He fumbled with his fingers as I did my own when he was choking me to grasp at the blade, attempt to pull it from his chest. We both knew that it wouldn't stop what was imminent.

He coughed again, red mist spraying from his mouth. He rolled onto his back, his eyes opening, and staring straight at the ceiling. There was a last sickening gurgle coming from his throat and one last dribble of blood from his mouth and I saw the light fade from his eyes. His head rolled to the side, his sightless eyes looking straight at me. I closed my own eyes, shaking in shock and fear, trying not to feel the sticky warm blood lapping at my toes. I curled myself up into a tight ball, shaking all over. My knees were up to my chest, face buried in them, and arms wrapped tightly around me. No tears leaked from my eyes. I just sat there, knowing that a dead man lay in front of me.

**R&R please!**


	24. Into The Light

**I feel like you guys deserve more, considering all of the time I have made you wait for this! Unfortunately, I have been way too busy to get anything more done without making you wait forever. So, here it is, back to a familiar person I have not granted you in a while… Roach's POV!**

Roach slung the backpack over his shoulders. The room that the Russian boy had showed him was one full of supplies of every sort. There were blankets, some food, weapons, clothes, and anything else that they might need. The two that had also been in the prison with them had just finished dressing into Russian uniforms. Both commented on how they wouldn't do it unless it was as necessary as it was today.

Roach himself and the Russian boy both gathered supplies into backpacks, and prepared ones for the other two also. Roach packed them all as tightly and as full of everything as they could. There was no telling how long it would be, or what they would run into before MacTavish and the others found them. Roach was feeling a throbbing in his head where he had been smacked with the butt of a gun a few times, going unconscious quickly, but he shook it off after seeing the other two that Alison had insisted gone with them. They were covered all over in marks and burns and what looked like things of unimaginable pain. A grunt from the one other escapee made Roach look over. He noticed a lot of blood, fresh too, running over the man, and through the uniform he had just put on.

Roach rushed over to him, slinging the pack over his shoulder quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a hurried voice. Roach tried to look closer, but the man had put his hand over in an obvious attempt to stop the bleeding. The man shook his head slowly.

"Got shot. But I'm fine." Roach shook his head, gently moving the hand, and putting his own on the wound through the uniform. Even through the fabric, he could feel the warm pulsing of blood from the wound. While the Russians had thought of everything else in this large storage room, no medical supplies were to be seen. Roach shook his head.

"Just keep pressure on it. When we're far enough away, we'll get a better look at it." The man nodded, and grabbed the pack by his feet. Roach went to the door to go check on Alison before they grabbed the finishing touches, the weapons, and a surprising and shocking sight met his eyes.

Alison was curled into a shaking, sobbing ball right where he had left her, but there was a dead body in front of her, and an impressive pool of blood lapping towards her toes. Her cries were barely audible, but the tremors of her body were rather substantial. Roach dropped the pack off of his back immediately and knelt down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her, and before he could say a word, she wrapped her arms around him in return. He took her into his arms immediately, and it seemed that she was trying to bury her entire being into him as much as possible. She didn't stop crying, and he tried to shush her softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here" He knew that his quiet whispers could hardly be of comfort to her, as he saw the gleam of a knife in the body. The handle was protruding from the center of his chest, and even though it was obvious by his sightless eyes that he was dead, the blood still bubbled slightly and dripped from his side. Roach felt a heavy weight return in his chest, and he knew what she was feeling, at least to some degree. The weight he felt in his chest had been there before. Roach knew that before he got this job, before he signed up for it, if he did, he would have to kill. He would be a killer.

The first time a bullet struck someone down, Roach remembered it clear as day. It wasn't how they made it in the movies. Rather than slow and dramatic, screams and moans and wails, it was a quick bullet spat from the end of his gun, into the chest of the enemy. The man seemed to freeze for only a moment before he dropped to the ground like a bag of rocks. The same weight had settled in Roach's chest, realizing that he had become a killer in that moment and it had taken quite a long while for it to lift. Now, though he didn't think much of it now, he was always remembering of that day, that moment at the end of a mission. But for Alison, he couldn't imagine.

He noticed that her sobs had stopped, and she spoke muffled words into his chest. Roach had to lean close to her to hear them, but he did.

"Roach, I didn't have a choice! He was going to kill me…" She wept again, and Roach only wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He knew that she wouldn't have done this if she had had another choice. It must have been her last option. He spoke softly into her ear through her tears.

"Hey. It's alright. He was going to hurt you. It's okay. You did the right thing" Suddenly, as if her sobs were a faucet that just got turned off, she looked up into his eyes. Roach felt his heart break looking into the watery, deep green pools. They were filled with so much pain, and confusion and fear, they were brimming over. Her voice was steady when she spoke, with the occasional hiccup.

"If it was right, then why do I feel so wrong inside?" Roach knew that he couldn't answer that question. Rather, he hugged her tighter to his chest, and let her keep crying. Suddenly, Matvei appeared in the doorway. His eyes opened wide, and he took a few moments to survey the scene. Upon seeing the dead Russian, he gave a curt nod, one of approval. He made no comment on Roach and Alison, but made a motion like they had to move. Roach nodded, grabbed the gun the Russian boy tossed him, and whispered again to Alison.

"We have to go now. I'm sorry." Alison sniffled into his chest again, and Roach helped her to shaky feet. He let her dust herself off, almost collapsing again, and while she did that, he grabbed the knife still protruding from the still warm body. He wiped the blood off swiftly on his pants, and slipped it into his pocket. He didn't know why, but he felt it was important to grab. He motioned to the Russian boy to grab another gun. Roach still didn't know his name. He did, and gave it to Roach. Roach slung it over his back with the other gun and his backpack, and gathered Alison into his arms swiftly. She didn't make a sound of protest, and then suddenly, the other two were there as well. Roach knew that they were counting on him to lead the way.

Roach hurried down the hall, but as they were about to reach the very end door, the Russian boy ducked into a side closet looking thing. Roach paused, and looked at far as he could into the dark room. The boy emerged a few seconds later with a handful of dog tags, a larger group than Roach had ever seen in one place. The boy took a few moments to put them in his pack, and nodded for Roach to lead the way once more. Roach felt the tugging in his gut to ask the question he knew that the boy was expecting, but knew they had to move in case backup was coming. They continued to move, and Roach let the Russian fling the door open to the outside. Ice and James flinched back, but then walked forward as they all entered into the outside and filtered sunlight.

Roach realized that it would be the first time in a long time for the two that were escaping with them. They were clear for now. They could get moving. Roach took a breath, surveyed the thick forest around him, and plunged forward into the trees, pressing Alison close to him. They were going to be okay.

**I will really try to respond from now on to every review I get. I know, I love you all so much, I feel like I should support you all more. Since I cant review any of your stories, due to my effed up computer, I will at least try to reply to your reviews. I treasure them all, I hope you know that!**


	25. Going Insane

**This was supposed to be up so much earlier, but it kept growing! I hate it… I hope you don't!**

Roach watched as both of the other escapees looked around in awe and wonder, and the taller of the two looked like he had just reached heaven. Roach couldn't begin to judge the amount of time they had spent in there, and the outdoors was almost like new to them. Even though it was nothing more than hideous, thick trees, and sparse undergrowth, they acted like it was the view from the top of a mountain in Hawaii. Roach took a breath, held Alison closer, and looked at one of the nearest trees. He knew they couldn't go wrong from heading north.

For a moment inside, he wondered why MacTavish hadn't come here yet. The device was still… Where the device needed to be, and it should be working. They could have gotten there within the hour, and they still hadn't arrived. Though a slight twinge in Roach's stomach made him think oddly, but he pushed it aside. Noting north, he started to move in that direction, with the Russian boy and the other two in haul behind him. They started to move through the trees, slow but sure, but they were moving.

Night began to fall rather quickly, as did the air start to chill. Roach knew that they could only continue to the next nearest spot that looked like it was good for nightly shelter. They had grown slower and slower, the one who had been shot taking quite a while, as was the other escapee rather slow. Roach didn't mind, as he saw how battered they were. Himself, he was carrying quite a few burdens, and trying to get in the right direction. He wasn't even sure if Alison was conscious or not, as the only movement or sound she made was the occasional groan.

Roach pushed aside another branch, and suddenly saw it. There was a large tree, extremely large, with beautiful, large dips between the roots. Perfect spots to curl up in for the night, and somewhat sheltered if Mother Nature decided to fuck with them. He made a signal to Matvei to stop moving, and then set Alison gently down on the ground after clearing a spot away. He made special care to gently place her head on the ground, causing her to have a small groan elicit from her mouth. He turned to the other three, knowing that now they looked to him to take charge.

"We are going to settle here for the night." He informed them, and they nodded happily. Roach set down his backpack, and the others followed suite to him. He went over to one of the largest roots, and sat on it. Roach knew they had to get some things sorted out before anything else, and currently he was pretty confident they were out of immediate danger. Roach made motions with his hands to have the others come down next to him, and they did. Something though, must have stirred Alison, for she sat up slowly.

Roach moved over to her immediately, and dropped down to his knees next to her. She seemed to be shaking sleep from her eyes, and one hand moved to rub her head with a groan. Roach wrapped an arm around her. She let out a breath.

"Are we okay now?" She asked, Roach thought it seemed in a voice a tad too hopeful. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, hoping that he could comfort her a bit.

"We aren't out of the woods quite yet. Literally, too. I was just about to sit down and have a chat. Are you feeling good enough to join us? You don't have to." She shook her head, rubbing at her temples.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just need a little help." Roach nodded, a bit uncertain at the tremor in her voice. He waited as she put an arm around his shoulder, and he helped her up a bit. They walked over to the roots of the tree, where everyone else was settling down a little. Roach settled her down next to him, and she leaned up against him, her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, and it was comforting to have her so close, know that she was back with him, and safe. When he took another breath, he remembered why he had taken everyone over here, and why they were going to talk. He cleared his throat, speaking slowly enough so that the Russian boy might understand.

"I know we all don't really know each other. I don't think that we can trust each other all that well either, and we are going to need to. Our lives may be at risk over the next few hours, or days. We need to know each other and trust each other. Okay?" Nods and murmurs of agreement came throughout the whole group, earning Roach's approval, and he knew what he said was true. He didn't know any of their names even. He pointed to the one next to him. He was the one who got shot. With dismay, Roach noted how much paler he had gotten over the trek through the woods. He nodded with grit teeth and started to talk in a slightly trembling voice.

"My name is Jameson Lucas Rockwell, and I am twenty seven years old. I joined the army a few years ago when I was twenty four. I didn't even join the Special Forces or anything, just worked my way up the rankings. I was eventually coming in at a staff sergeant, and it wasn't just a normal mission I was on when this happened. It was pretty top secret. I didn't even know what it was about, or what it was for, and what was really supposed to happen. But doing the job was my job and I did. Something went wrong, and I would up here. I guess that they were just hoping that I would know something. The worst part is, I didn't. So, that is me in short." Roach nodded, and pointed to the man next to him. He was silent the entire time, and seemed to be completely solitary and longing for aloneness. The thing that made Roach want to shiver was his eyes. They were an ice blue, so light they were nearly greyish white. It was not only the color itself that was unsettling, but what Roach saw inside them. They were so dark, they seemed like pits that led into hell themselves, and they were dabbled with a madness of a serial killer.

Roach knew only too well that the effects of torture were never only skin deep. The physiological effects could be infinitely deeper. Roach was sure that inside he was a mess, the things that had happened to him having messed up his mind beyond recognition. It took a moment before he spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think that just because we need to get out of this hell that we should get to know each other? So that we might trust each other? The thing is, I ended up here because I trusted people. So, if you want to know me, you won't. If we do get out of this, and you do give me a good reason to trust you, I might tell you something. For now, you know nothing." Roach felt another shiver crawl up his spine. The words were rising and falling in pitch and strength, obviously faltering within his mind, making him sound like a madman speaking. Roach, though, countered with anger.

"Not have a reason to trust us? We got you out! Alison was the one who made sure that we got you out! We could have left you there, snuck out, and left you to rot. We took you with us! If anything, give us a name. A first name, or something to call you by." Roach knew that his words were tainted with an anger that might set the man off, but it was worth a try. The man recoiled a bit from the words, his eyes growing wide. His hands curled around his gun momentarily, and Roach jumped to his feet, his own one drawn up level.

"Hey!" He yelled at the man, his heart suddenly pounding as he saw the madness churning. Matvei had leaped up along with James, and all three were pointing their guns at him. He hadn't even drawn his gun up, but Alison had somehow gotten to her feet. She stumbled over to him slowly. Rage inside of him, Roach yelled out to her.

"Alison! Get away from him!" She looked at him, and Roach was taken aback. She had a look on her face that he had never seen on her before. It was a mix between rage and confusion. She went over to the crazed man, and gripped his arms, looking up at his face. He looked down on her, and Roach saw his expression soften a bit. Though, to his dismay, Alison seemed to start to cry again.

"No, please, don't do this! He really is trying to help you! I know what you mean, I know you don't want to do this! You don't have to! Please, all you need to do is set the gun down, and calm down. Tell him a fake name, something! It's the only chance you have to get out of here, get back to whatever you had back home! Please!" She fell into him, sobbing into his chest, and shaking once again. Roach went forward to get her, but the Russian boy held up a hand, motioning to him to stop. For some reason, Roach did. The look in the man's face seemed to soften a bit, and he let his grip on the gun go. He took Alison into his arms and let her cry. Everything was still for nearly a minute, and eventually, the other three let their guns down.

Alison stepped back, and he gently set the gun on the ground. Roach rushed forward to take it, and grabbed Alison in the process. He held her close to him, and found that she was still crying a bit, her eyes growing redder by the moment. Roach handed the gun off to James, who took it and set it behind them. The man collapsed on the root, his back against the tree, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling in a choppy, unsteady rhythm. Once again, it was silent and no one moved. Roach eased himself down back on the root, arm protectively around Alison once more. The man's ice blue eyes shot open a moment later, and he spoke only a few ominous words.

"You can call me Ice." Roach nodded, and they seemed to understand the immediate crisis was averted. He turned his glance to the Russian boy, but kept a cautious eye on Ice. The boy seemed to understand that the need had come for him to speak now. He cleared his throat, and spoke in slow, thick English.

"My name is Matvei. I am only fourteen. The man that you killed was my uncle. He recruited me a long time ago to help him. I do not know the true cause of the war or what we do. I am ashamed and sorry I have never done anything before, but I knew I could not sit by while a girl about as old as myself was thrown into hell. I am very grateful that you were there to help me, sir." He spoke the last few words directly to Roach, a gratefulness that was nearly frightening in his eyes. Roach could see it in his eyes and his face, and he nodded his head, showing that he understood. He knew he should follow up with some words, but it took him a minute to put together what he wanted to say.

"I completely understand you Matvei." The boy shook his head, as if wasn't finished. Roach was actually surprised at how young he was, as he appeared much older. With a twinge in his heart, he realized that he had most likely seen so much, and done so much that he didn't want to, that he appeared much older and wiser. The boy did continue to speak, but his voice was filled with agony it seemed.

"But, I understand if you cannot trust me. I have given you no reason to. I have hurt three of you, I know, and I am sorry for that. Please, I am understanding that you cannot trust me completely. I am one of them." He hung his head in shame, and the last few words were hitched with a sob. Roach shook his head, completely astounded that the boy would actually say such a thing. He protested, after James and Alison let out obvious sounds of dissent to what he was saying. Roach put words to what everyone was feeling.

"No, that is everything but true. You got us out. Without you, we could be dead right now. Thank you Matvei. You saved us all." He felt Alison give a nod next to him, and it seemed that suddenly, everything was settled in the group. As an unspoken command, they all stood up, Alison left sitting on the root, and went to the packs. Blankets were pulled out, and Roach motioned for them to be laid between the roots. They were, and others were saved to be placed atop them. Alison and Roach curled into one of the larger spots, while the other three took their own. Soon, they were all in the clutches of a good night's sleep, somewhat warm, and in the knowledge that for now, they were safe. Roach's only question was where in the hell was MacTavish?

**o.o This sucked… Sorry.**


	26. Early Mornings

**Hey yall! Enjoy!**

I woke to the sound of tiny pitter pattering. I only opened my eyes a bit, not wanting to disturb the others, rather than shooting straight up. It went against my body's natural instincts, but I managed it. I was terrified to wake up back at the prison, and find that the miraculous escape had been just a dream, but I had found I was curled up next to Roach. His whole body was warm and comfortable; my head nestled next to his chest, listening to the booming of his heart. I heard the deep breaths of the others, and managed to lean out of Roach's grasp a little bit. Dawn was coming on, and the sound that had disturbed me was a squirrel standing on his two hind legs, eating a nut.

I let out a breath, and looked around in the dim light. I could see the sleeping forms of James and Ice, between two other roots, but Matvei was nowhere to be seen. I slipped out of Roach's grasp all the way, untangling my body from the blanket that we were under. I heard a small rasping sound, similar to that of two sticks rubbing up against one another. It was rather dark, so I couldn't see my way around all that well. I stood up, causing Roach to make a small sound. I stood still, heart pounding, hoping that he didn't wake up and freak out. Neither James nor Ice stirred.

Momentarily forgetting the sound, I thought back to yesterday. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Brutus and his death, my killing of him. But I pushed that aside, to what had happened after our escape, after we had made it to this little cove of ours. The chat, Ice going insane.

Parts of me knew in the prison that he was unstable as it was. His violent mood swings, aggression, and other symptoms that I had never thought about before. I was feeling a bit unstable myself, but I pushed that aside. The look that he had had in his eyes was one of a killer, someone who wouldn't hesitate to pull up a gun and put a bullet through someone's head. I knew though, that wasn't who he was. I had seen it a few times, when I had talked to him in the prison. His shell cracked a bit and the warm but serious man underneath peeked out.

I had been taken by surprise at his outburst, and taken by surprise at my own reaction. Terror rushed through me when I saw the guns pointed at a man I knew was innocent, kind behind his mad exterior. He had every reason to be mad, and every right to be crazy. What they had done to him was straying into the thoughts of a psychopaths nightmares, or beyond. It was not his fault that he was how he was.

I had known at the time it was right to do what I did, try and comfort him, remind him of who he was. He had become so marred inside that he was having a hard time distinguishing friend from foe. That put us all in danger, but I couldn't leave him to be shot, lose his entire life for the sake of one fit of madness. I was going to try and find who he really was, even though I knew it was no easy task. I took a breath, hearing the rasping sound once more.

Traveling slowly, and in the dark, I gravitated towards it slowly. It was coming from behind a nearby tree, and as I got closer, I heard sobs paired with it. I knew that it had to be the form missing from our cozy little tree. I rounded the tree, footsteps not even making a sound, and looked at him curiously through the dark.

Matvei was sitting on another root protruding from the ground, and he had his back leaned up against the tree. He had a stick in his hand, and a knife in the other. Slowly, he was sharpening the tip into a point. It looked sharp enough to do some serious harm already, but he seemed far more intent on making it more so. Though, this was only one detail. THe one that really came to my attention now was the fact that he was crying. I edged closer, not wanting to scare him into thinking I was an enemy.

"Matvei!" I whispered through the dark. He gasped, and sat up straight, body rigid. His eyes darted around, and I moved closer. He let out a breath he must have been holding as I walked closer. He relaxed a bit, and made room for me to sit next to him. I did, and we sat in silence for a bit as he let his sniffles fade.

This boy truly fascinated me. He was one of them, as he had said, and was disgusted to be so. He had risked everything to give me small comforts, and then his life was on the line again as he rescued me, and didn't think twice when I asked about Roach, James, and Ice. He was barely half a year older than myself, and was already much more brave and wise than I ever could be. His voice last night, cracking with the pain of the burden that he bears, was heartbreaking to me. The fact that he thought we could hate him for anything, just for being forced to do what he did, was awful. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me in a similar fashion, and his eyes darted away. I shook my head, whispering the words that suddenly found their way to my lips. I couldn't even remember them forming in my mind before I spoke.

"You don't have any reason to be ashamed. You saved our lives. My life." He sniffed again at this, using a hand to wipe at one of his eyes. His voice was choked up when he spoke.

"No, you don't understand. It is an awful thing to bear, just standing by while the people around me suffered for causes I did not understand, nor could agree with, I am sure." He let a small sob escape at the end, and I shook my head once more.

"But you did do the right thing. You risked your life to save mine. You even helped my friends. If anything, it is I who should be ashamed. I have no way to pay back what you have done for me." He turned to me, paused a bit, and I could swear I saw his cheeks flush, even in this light, when he spoke.

"It is payment enough to see you happy and safe, Alison." He turned away, and I leaned in close to him, completely blushing myself at how close we were together. He looked at me before I spoke in a soft whisper into his ear.

"You are a very brave boy Matvei. I am so happy that you were there to save me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't. Thank you." He smiled, and blushed even harder. Birdsong began to fill the air softly, and a beam or two of fresh morning sun started to glimmer through the trees. I leaned back only slightly, only enough for him to take a deep breath, and lean in towards me.

I had no idea what I was doing, or what drew me to do so as well. My eyes closed partially, my heart pounding loud enough so that I could hear it in my ears, and I leaned in as well. For a sweet moment, our lips met softly, lingering for half a second before we both pulled away. I looked into his deep brown, mesmerizing eyes for what seemed like forever afterward, before we both broke the silence at the same time. I turned my head away slightly, cheeks tinged red. He did the same, and we both stood up at the same time, nearly bumping into each other. He turned and walked away after a little wave, and I went back over to Roach. I curled down where I had been before, crawling back under the blanket. Roach didn't even move.

My heart still pounded quicker than lightning, each pulse sending shivers through my body. My lips tingled from the feeling, my cheeks still red hot. I had just shared my first kiss with a boy who was practically forbidden, but was also my lifesaver. I closed my eyes knew that that moment would be captured in my mind forever.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED ON THIS ALL DAY (Even though I still don't like it very much)**


	27. Losing A Friend

**OH. MY. GOSH. Thank you all so much, because… (Get your party horns ready people!)**

**THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! **

**WHOO HOO! *Insert streamers and party horn sound here* I am so happy, thank you all so much for your support, and to my hundredth reviewer... Jaclyn! I was trying to think of a way to pay you back, and I think a new chapter of the story you requested is due -.-" I have majorly been neglecting that, and I am sorry. Since I have no other way to contact you, could you please make an account? I want to PM you my thanks a hundred times, and just talk to one of my most loyal reviewers! I LOVE YOU JACLYN, NEVER FORGET THAT! Anyway, on to the story! (Sorry, I am so happy the above probably made no sense!)**

Roach woke up to mild light streaming through the leaves, into his eyes. He opened them, and slightly adjusted his position so his arms were no longer around Alison. The morning air was slightly cool, but the blanket was surely helping with that. Alison groaned, and Roach cursed himself that she had woken up to his movements. As if she could read his mind, she sleepily shook her head.

"No, I was already up. I was just kind of waking up. You're really warm." She smiled a bit sleepily, and then yawned. Roach helped her sit up with them, and eventually, they both got up. Roach helped Alison lean up against a tree, and Roach got to his feet. He folded up the blanket, and put it next to the pack. Roach kneeled on the ground and opened the pack, looking at the supplies that he was able to recover from the Russian prison. There was some food, and judging by his own stomach, and the sounds that he had heard from Alison's, food was due. He turned around to see Matvei, and Ice waking up also. His footsteps must have awakened them, but Roach knew that they should wake up now. He also knew that he should have set up a night watch, but everyone needed their rest last night. Roach decided that overall, he had to forget that he didn't set up the watch, and not feel regret. Nothing happened, and it still hadn't. So, there was no need to worry. He motioned the two that had woken over to him.

They did, Ice stretching as he went, and Matvei seeming actually pretty awake, too awake for someone who had been asleep. Roach looked a bit closer at him, noting that his footsteps seemed lighter than yesterday, and his eyes had a dreamy kind of look in them. Roach pushed it aside. He must have had a good dream or something, despite what had happened yesterday. He also didn't notice the way that Matvei and Alison glanced at each other quickly, causing both to smile. When the two got over to him, he motioned to the items in the pack.

"Alright, I know you're all hungry, and that you deserve some food. We have a little bit, and I think that we can share a bit between the five of us this morning. How does that sound?" Matvei nodded, meeting his eyes briefly. Roach smiled, trying to appear friendly, and show to Matvei that he was not an enemy. The boy just darted his eyes away. Ice also nodded, not making a sound. Alison had just gotten up on shaky feet to join them, and was the only one of the three to pipe up.

"What about James?" Roach could have done a face palm right about then, because he had neglected to wake the wounded man. He held up a finger and went over to the roots where James had opted to sleep. Roach saw that his body was curled tightly, as if it was chilling out. The blanket was wrapped tightly around his body, and the only thing showing was his head, but his face was turned away. As Roach got closer, he noted something direly off. The light green, thick blanket was soaked through in an area around the sleeping man's abdomen, a thick rust red. Roach walked closer, trying to remain casual as possible, as not to alert the others if they were watching. As he walked the few steps closer, he noticed there was no rise and fall of a breathing man beneath the blanket. Roach felt a sick churning in his stomach.

He got down on his knees, leaning in, and found that as his hand got closer, there was no warmth radiating from the body, as a living man would have. Roach closed his eyes, feeling a cold breeze sweep through his heart. With reluctance, he took two fingers and gently placed them on the man's neck, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, hoping that he would find even the faintest throbbing of a pulse through the chalk pale, winter cold skin. There was none.

He gently pulled the blanket up over the face that he only glimpsed briefly. It was pale as well, and James lips were in a thin line. His eyes were already shut, and it appeared that he had passed away during sleep. The wound must have reopened, or gotten worse, and he must have slowly bled to death in his sleep. Roach was comforted by the fact that he appeared not to have suffered. He got up, and turned to the group behind him. The group that would now be missing one member.

He walked over to them, and they looked surprised when he returned without James. Alison seemed to look a little worried. He motioned for them all to take a seat on the ground, and Ice did slowly, and so did Matvei, but Alison stayed standing, just shaking her head slowly. Roach took her hand and helped her sit next to him on the ground, the entire time she was shaking her head, eyes squeezed shut tightly. She spoke before Roach had the chance.

"No. No. No no no no no. He's not dead. DO NOT tell me that he's dead." Roach squeezed her hand tightly, and addressed the group, trying not to listen to the soft sobs coming from Alison.

"I am afraid that James passed away in his sleep last night. The wound must have reopened, and he must have bled too much in his sleep. He is no longer with us." Ice bowed his head a bit, almost no emotion lighting his face. Matvei looked more shocked than sad, which Roach knew was explainable because he didn't know the man. Alison on the other hand, pulled her hand back violently from his grasp, and stood up abruptly. Her body was shaking, but Roach couldn't tell whether it was from anger or exhaustion. Her face was already streaked with tears. Roach was surprised by the assault of words that came from her mouth in the next few moments.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why did you have to say that he 'passed on?' We all know that's just the candy coated version. If I can remember, you weren't there when I went through HELL. For god's sake, I am missing part of my FINGER. WERE YOU THERE FOR THAT? WERE YOU? Do you really think that I need the candy coated version? BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT, WOULD YOU? You weren't there. But let me inform you. I DON'T NEED TO BE SHELTERED ANYMORE. I'll tell you exactly what you mean to say, what you don't need to cover up with sweet words. James is DEAD. He will never wake up to see another sunrise, or watch it set at night. He will never go back to see his family, his friends, or go back to anything that he loved. He won't have ever completely escaped the hell he was in. HE IS GONE, AND WE WONT EVER HEAR HIM SPEAK, WATCH HIM SMILE, OR LISTEN TO HIS LAUGH EVER AGAIN. GOD DAMN IT ROACH, HE'S DEAD AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE THAT!" Alison, then shaking on her feet, took off at a meager sprint into the trees. Roach got up to follow her, but Matvei was already on his feet.

"I'll go after her" he informed Roach. Roach was about to protest, but the Russian boy was already on his feet after her. Roach was left by the psycho and a dead man, hoping that the two would sort it out, and come back unscathed. Roach wasn't sure that his heart was still unbroken. It had hurt enough that he had seen Alison as hurt as she was, but now the verbal wounds she had inflicted upon him hurt all the worse. The worst part was, he knew it was true. He wasn't there for her while they hurt her, he didn't know how much that she had seen. He didn't know what it was like with the three he was helping save, well, now two, and he knew that maybe he was being a bit too protective.

He knew that he had left her to fend for herself, wasn't able to be there when she needed him the most. Roach knew that she was going to be left with scars across her body, her beautiful face covered in a thick, jagged line, and part of her hand was unrecoverable. He knew that he couldn't just swoop in, save the day, and hope that everything was going to be alright, that she would be able to take him back into her heart right away. He didn't even know what she was thinking, as she hadn't shared anything. He looked at Ice, who was staring at him quizzically.

"Nice going buddy. Real nice job." He said sarcastically, and went over to one of the tree roots to mess around with two sticks, tying them together with some vine. Roach put his head in his hands, completely unsure of what to do, only hoping his relationship with Alison could somehow be repaired.

**Well, what will happen next? I did this in such short time, I bet it sucks… The only part I even read over was the Alison-rant-thing. That took a little fine tuning, but the rest is probably filled with errors… I really need a beta -.-' I will go beta hunting today! (I hope) once again, thank you all for all of the support! I never dreamed in a million years that I would get any reviews, much less over one hundred! You guys are the greatest :D**

**Anyway, RIP James *CRIES* I really liked him, but I guess I like ice more and want him to get better… Anyway, please tell me I am not the only one who misses him :(**


	28. What Running Won't Solve

**Little bit of a filler chapter, sorry you guys! But you get two in one day- How awesome!**

The anger and sadness running through me was like liquid fire in my veins. It hurt so much to think about James, and everything that had happened to him, and now he had died before he ever had the chance to be saved. It hurt so much inside that Roach could just pass it over as it were nothing. My knees grew weak at the thought, but I kept running blindly, pushing past twigs and branches that scratched my face and arms. Eventually, the weight of it all just made me collapse.

I fell into a nearby tree and sunk to the ground, tears streaking my face, making the scratches sting and burn. I sobbed, feeling my body shake with exhaustion. I had had almost no water the past few days, past week even, and minimal food. I had had plenty of sleep, but it had been fitful. I was wounded, bleeding, and I questioned whether or not my body would give up on me, just like James' had to him.

I could barely hear the pounding of feet that rushed up to me. I buried my face in my hands, hearing the panting of whoever came after me. I knew it had to be Roach. I hid my face further, and called out weakly.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I didn't even care how stupid I looked. I hurt all over, and was on the brink of losing it. I might have already gone off the edge, my strength ebbing as Brutus' blood had spilled from the wound I had inflicted. It could have been when I was on the brink of blacking out when I had lost my finger, or it could have been just moments ago, informed of James' death. I just didn't know, but I was almost positive there was no going back. I expected Roach's comforting voice, which was the last thing I wanted to hear, speaking to me, but rather, it was another one I knew and craved for at the moment.

"I would just be happy to be here with you. You don't have to say a word." The thick, but silky words drifted to me through my tears and pain, and the moment earlier in the morning drew me to my senses. I sniffed, my turn to recover from tears in front of the other, and looked up. Matvei was standing casually in front of me, not looking at me, or anything really. Now, I repaid the favor he gave me this morning. I moved over a bit, making room for him next to me. He sat down, taking the offer. I tried hard not to sob again, my breath hitching in my throat. He surprised me again by draping an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened at first, but then relaxed as the words spilled from my mouth.

"I just can't believe he's dead. He was one of the strongest ones! I thought that he would surely make it." My throat sounded parched, which it was, but Matvei seemed not to care. His other hand gently moved a piece of hair from in front of my face.

"So did I" he told me. "Even the strongest can be struck down. You brought down my uncle. Not even I was strong enough to do that. I think that you are the strongest." The memory of Brutus that he stirred up stung my insides and I spoke what I thought, not even trying to filter it. I was beyond caring. He could have my secrets, my thoughts, and my soul for all I cared.

"I am nothing more than a coward, a killer too. I cry, I run, I can't do anything brave. Rather than defend myself properly, I killed a man." He looked at me rather sternly, and removed his arm. The change in his face was drastic. It was as if a storm cloud had rolled in, turning his eyes to shadows and making his whole face angry. His voice trembled with deadly rage when he spoke, the hate coming off in toxic undercurrents.

"You are NOT a coward. My uncle was the coward. He hurt a thirteen year old girl who had no defense, and was about to kill you. He killed and tormented men who had all dignity torn from them, and couldn't even move away from his assaults. I couldn't even become brave enough to strike him down. You, you did. You did what no one else could have, because you are brave. Right now, you are not a coward. You are angry, and have every right to be. Something precious was taken from you, and we can't fix that." His words slowly became softer, less acidic, and I realized they held truth in them, and wisdom far beyond his years. He had seen a lot too, and gone through a lot as well. I took in a deep breath, only to find his arm returned around my shoulders. It relaxed me immediately. I started talking again, taking the mental filter off.

"But what about back there? I just lost it, didn't I? What about Roach?" Matvei sighed softly, and his words were gentle when he spoke.

"That man, Roach, he loves you like a sister. I would know, because I had a sister. I know you were angry, but those words hurt him. I could see it. I think you have to go and fix it. You made him hurt for something he could not control. I know that you are angry, but you need not take it out on him. If anyone, you should be angry at me. I should have gotten you out sooner." I shook my head, nearly pushed to tears again as I thought about what I said. I might as well have made a sword and pushed it through his heart. I had had no right to accuse him of not being there for me. I couldn't blame a soul except for the man I had just killed and Makarov for ordering it in the first place. I had taken my instability and anger out on someone who loved me. I bit back tears that threatened to spill once more, but directed my attention on speaking to Matvei.

"Do you think I could fix it?" He nodded, his words firm and sure.

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to take you back?" I nodded, and he took my hand and helped me up. My feet shook under me, the toll of everything coming together hurting once again. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"We have food and water. You will feel better, I promise." I nodded, having to believe him. My battered body was feeling the effects of the past week strongly, even more so now that I had wasted all of my conserved and much needed energy on a mindless sprint. I realized only about halfway back that Matvei was supported most of my weight. I tried to take some of my own, but he shook his head.

"Don't waste your energy." I nodded, realizing how painful everything was. When we finally got back to the others, Roach was sitting on a log, staring miserably at the ground. Ice was doing something that I couldn't exactly understand with some vines and sticks. Roach's head turned up immediately once he saw me. His eyes were shining, but no tears were falling. Part of me smiled in side. I think sometimes men's testosterone blocked up their tear glands. Matvei helped me over to him, and before I knew it I was in his arms, crying again. He took me in the embrace, and we stood like that for the longest time.

**There you go! That's all for today, sorry, and maybe tomorrow. Or a few days. I hope not though!**


	29. Goodbye, My Friend

**Okay, I know you had to wait a long time, but here is the chapter. And what did I promise I would do? I told you I would find a beta! I wouldn't lie to you all!**

**So, this whole chapter is dedicated to my FABULOUS, MIND BLOWING, AWESOME, AMAZING, BREATHTAKINGLY ASTOUNDING BETA- TheLoneHunter! THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! THE MOST MARVELOUS PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! **

**Warning- You may need tissues at hand. **

Roach held Alison close as Matvei and Ice lowered James' body into the shallow hole they had made. The green blanket that he had died in was wrapped around him, the blood remaining in the rough fabric. The raw and primitive way the funeral was arranged made it seem as though the body in the blanket was nothing more than an unwanted toy being discarded, no longer wanted by anyone. Roach felt Alison tense against him as the last of the blanket disappeared and the dirt was pushed over it, sealing James forever into the crudely made tomb. Matvei patted the dirt down gently, and Roach pressed the cross that Ice had fashioned out of twigs into her shaking hand. He heard her let out another sob, and with tears streaming down her face, she pushed it into the soft dirt at the head of the makeshift grave.

Alison went back to him, and Roach felt a heart throb in a wave of unexpected pain. It hurt him to see her in such grief, and it was even worse because he knew that he could not comfort her in the slightest this time around. Roach was much better at physical wounds than pain that dealt with the heart. He himself had lost a few friends in combat, but mourning this excruciating had never been present. He knew that now was not the time for such sorrow. They needed to focus on staying alive, moving on, and getting it together. Roach feared that they were wasting precious time, but he also had the knowledge of how important this was to Alison. If he didn't know any better, it was for Ice as well. Roach cleared his throat, knowing it was time to say some words, and let high running emotions settle.

"I know that we expected that he'd pull through, because he was such a strong fighter. Sometimes, things happen that we don't expect. This is one of those times." Roach coughed, giving himself a mental slap as he spoke. He knew that the words were all the wrong things to say, like cold water being poured over a burn rather than soothing it. Roach looked into his heart as best he could, hunting for words that would mean something, no matter how little. They suddenly came to him in a violent manner, with such a force that it was a lightning bolt striking his heart. He spoke the words aloud with a confidence that he hadn't held before.

"He was a brave man. He knew that he was shot, but he didn't tell any of us, until I saw it. He didn't breath a breath that told us that he was in pain. He kept fighting, moving forward. He had been in so much pain already, and pushed past it to reach freedom. James wanted to be free with all his heart, through all the pain, and he died knowing that he had escaped their clutches. Now, in death, he truly is free. He is free of the pain, the suffering, and the misery that he was going through. We're still here to tell his friends and family that he loved them, and to let them know that he isn't suffering any longer." Roach swallowed deeply, pushing aside some of the own grief that suddenly stirred violently in his heart. Roach was not the only one who thought that James was going to make it. It seemed that the man had gone so far and fought so hard, only to let it all slip away through outstretched fingertips. Alison was still crying, her tears ebbing only in the slightest. Roach wondered whether or not it was because she was comforted by the words, or just running out of tears to cry. Ice was the next to speak.

"Yeah. He was brave. You should have seen him back at the prison. Any time they asked him where it was, he would tell them it was up their ass. He was a fighter, and he never let anything get him down. I'm glad I knew him. Hey, James, if you can hear me, we'll give them hell for you buddy." Roach was surprised to hear the rationality in the man's voice. It was rid of the madness that had tainted it earlier, and it was rather firm and strong. It was sure of the words it spoke, and the ferocity in them was nearly frightening. Roach was surprised by the turn of events, and the way that Ice looked down on the grave with such pain and fury. Roach couldn't tell which was stronger, as it seemed both emotions were fighting quite a battle in his mind. Alison had stopped crying for the most part now, only enough to say a few stuttered words herself.

"Jameson Lucas Rockwell, one of the bravest men I've ever known. You never gave up, never stopped fighting, and most of all, never stopped being happy. You were glad, smiling, up until the minute you died. You were even smiling as you slept, when you left us without a sound. You kept on being joyful, and positive. While they might have hurt you, taken your dignity, and in the end, killed you, they never won. You never let them win, and you died a free man. I'll miss you James." She let a little sniffle escape, and placed a flower at the foot of the cross. Roach knew with a pang in his heart that the flower was nothing more than a beautiful weed that was found in the forest. James would most likely never have any true, beautiful flowers placed upon his grave. It also hurt him to know that the words that came from her mouth were wise beyond her years. She never should have to deal with what she had, and now, it was obvious the toll that had been taken. Alison's words might have come from a young mouth, but combat had aged her mind by several years. Matvei was the last of the group to speak, and to no one's surprise, his words were free of any emotion.

"I never really knew him, but I only regret that I couldn't save him in time to get to know him better. As they all said, you were brave James. Thank you for not letting them win. Thank you, James." An unspoken knowledge passed through the group like fog, and it was then that they were finished. Roach picked up his bag, and the others did as well. He slung it over his back, picking up the gun he had salvaged, and took Alison's arm to support her. They moved into the woods, no one looking back at the gradually shrinking mound of freshly turned dirt. There were no more tears to be shed.

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY BETA, TheLoneHunter! YOU ROCK!**


	30. Beatdown

**HEY Y'ALL! Once again, thank you TheLoneHunter, my MOST AWESOME beta. THIS IS FOR YOU!**

Free of reserve, the exhausted squad moved deeper into the woods, trampling through brush and thorny bushes with utter carelessness. They moved with such determined strides that an observer might very well have believed they had a certain destination in mind. Roach knew that this imaginary place they were traipsing towards was currently only being referred to as north, but a specific direction was better than aimless wandering. There was no promise that they wouldn't meet death by the end of the hour, the day, or the next few if they were so lucky. Roach didn't know if there were land mines or more Russian troops searching for them, and if there were any patrols. It was an expansive forest, and Roach only had an approximate twenty mile radius he could point out on a map if you showed him one. That was about the best guess he had at this point, location-wise, so he knew that he was going in more blind than a bat.

The forest so far was unforgiving. While at first appearing rather thinned and sparse the vegetation was ruthless, and easily tore what meager clothing covered each of them. Roach would always try to clear the way the best he could with a rather small knife, but for the most part they had to grit their teeth and risk the scratches. They had no idea what might be after them, but moving was still their best bet for survival. As long as it wasn't life endangering, they could bear these pains and irritations. Through the trees, Roach only had a rough guess at the time from the position of the sun, and with the broad leaves filtering the golden light they were provided no additional warmth from the biting Russian spring. He felt an occasional shiver coming from Alison, whose body was still weak and needed his steadfast support almost constantly. Though Roach never tired of carrying Alison's meager weight, Matvei insisted that they take shifts with her to give each other time to rest.

Roach didn't understand the boy's kindness, but he was grateful nonetheless for an occasional repose. He never even questioned the glances between the two teens, not recognizing the static spark that passed between them when their eyes met.

After an innumerable amount of minutes that dragged on as if they were hours, Matvei called for a break. It was obvious that he was also tiring and becoming weaker, even though he was one of the fittest members of the group. Roach knew that Ice was a stubborn bastard, and was able to push away the pain to keep going through this weather and surroundings without slowing too drastically. Though this might keep them moving for now, Roach wondered whether or not it would hinder the man's ability to react quickly and accurately enough if the need called. Roach took a quick glance at the silent, ice cold man, and decided that he was fine for now. Roach settled on the ground where they stood, an area partially rid of the piercing thorns. Matvei lowered Alison to the ground with the utmost care, and she seemed to thank him with a faint but brilliant smile that Roach barely noticed. Roach pulled one of the few water bottles they had out of his backpack, and carefully handed it to Alison. She took it in shaking hands, and once Roach was assured she could manage without dropping it, he turned to hunt through his pack again, taking inventory of their supplies.

When he looked back up, his eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him. Alison was still drinking the water in tiny sips, but she was leaned comfortably back up against Matvei's chest, and he had a dark, gentle hand on her shoulder. The hairs on the back of Roach's neck prickled with rage, and his whole body went stiff as a board. Every sense in his body was screaming. Still frozen in his astonishment, Roach tried to put the sight together. Alison, practically his little sister, was cuddling with a Russian boy, acting as if nothing was out of the blue. Roach finally was able to wrench open his jaw, and the words that erupted were explosive.

"Alison! What are you doing? Get away from him!" She jumped despite her lack of energy, and quickly slid away from Matvei as the boy stood up in surprise. Roach moved forward, advancing on the boy with anger bubbling in his stomach like placid water set to boil. Roach still wasn't sure where the anger had come from, or why it was so present. It just purely disgusted him that Matvei was so close to Alison, acting so calm and as if nothing was wrong, as if they had been best friends forever. Roach knew it must be ingrained into his senses to hate every Russian, even if it was only a boy who helped them escape. No matter how much rationality begged on its knees for him to stop, the mad rush of blood to his head overpowered his body and forced him to continue in the advance.

Roach knew it couldn't only be his hate for the enemy that would push him to such drastic measures. The stress that had been upon him was blinding, and now he was snapping like a weak branch under the weight of snow. Roach was almost nearly sure that stress wasn't one of the only causes. Alison was so close to him, the thought of some _boy_ doing anything to her was more painful than he imagined anything emotional could be. Though Roach knew it was mad, nothing could stop him now.

Matvei backed up slowly, his eyes darting left and right like a cornered animal. Roach sure had him trapped like one. Towering brambles on either side, and a tree behind his back ensured there was no easy escape. Roach checked for a brief second to make sure Alison was a safe enough distance away. She was on the ground, gripping the half empty water bottle, eyes opened in terror, body stiff in fear. Roach closed in on Matvei again, who was now completely backed against the tree, Matvei's breaths beginning to get heavier and quicker. Roach narrowed his eyes, and swiftly grabbed him by the collar, swinging him a few inches into the air, and then slamming his back into the tree with a force that shook the sturdy wood behind the boy.

A rush of warmth in his face assured him that all breath had been expelled from Matvei's lungs with the impact. Currently, he was gagging for air as the collar bit hungrily into his throat and Roach shook him like a rag doll. Roach could feel the tension mounting in the air, accented by Matvei's gasps of fear, when finally he let his fury loose onto the boy. He dropped him to the ground, kicking him to make sure he stayed where he was. Clamping his legs around Matvei's smaller body to assure there was no chance of him escaping, Roach let his fists loose as well as words. The words were loud, yelled, occasionally punctuated by a cry from the beaten boy.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You're nothing more than a little bastard who wants to take advantage of her! Still in league with them, the people you swore you left? Or just another guy looking for what he thinks will be an easy pick, his new whore? I never should've trusted you! The second I turn my back, you're already trying to get to her, huh? Nice try!" Roach let his fist smash into the boy's already bruised face, and a sickening crunch filled the air as Roach's left knuckles rammed into Matvei's nose. Roach was so blinded by the unexplainable anger he couldn't hear Alison screaming his name through tears, begging him to stop.

Roach nearly took pleasure in the fact that the boy was gagging, choking on his own blood as it went down his throat. Roach was creating a world of pain for his victim that, in his currently delusional mind, he thought Matvei would have inflicted upon Alison if he had the chance. Roach raised his fist once more, preparing to strike down on the crying and gasping boy, when a weak, dirt covered hand touched his fist. Roach paused, surprised by whatever daring soul had wandered close to him during the rampage. It was none other than Alison's deep green eyes that met his. Her face was streaked in fresh tears and, her eyes held pain, but also anger. Her voice was indescribable, but it contained sadness, grief, and anguish, with a deadly undertone of hate.

"Roach. What are y-you doing? Stop. Please, you're hurting him! What did he do?" Roach took in a breath, got up off of Matvei's beaten and barely breathing form, and wrapped her in a hug. His mind was still brimming with rage at the boy, and he spoke quietly, trying to soothe her.

"Alison, he was probably going to hurt you. He's still one of them. I'm just trying to protect you." He expected her arms back around him out of reflex, but rather than that, he felt a swift kick to his shin, and balled fists grazing harmlessly off of his chest. Looked down he saw Alison attacking him with all her might. Out of pure shock, he promptly released her, and saw the fury slowly sweep over her eyes like a cloud. She was looking at him with a hate he had never seen in her delicate, kind, caring face before. She spat at him, and yelled with a cracking, breaking voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did you think, he is still with them? Roach, where did your common sense go? He FUCKING RESCUED US FROM HELL. He didn't do anything to me! Roach, I LIKE HIM. I was with him because HE LIKES ME. While you were sleeping, we talked. God dammit, we KISSED. Roach, he is my friend, and should be your friend too. And you hurt him. I can't believe you" She spat one more time, and turned around, looking at the body gasping on the ground.

I dropped down on my knees by Matvei's body. His eyes were closed, his nose was crooked, and blood was slowly dribbling down his chin. My gut churned as if someone had just punched me, the frightening memory of the same red dripping down Brutus's chin surfaced in my mind. Through the tears I felt budding in my eyes once more, I lowered my head gently to his chest, listening for the steady pounding of a heart. It was there, but jagged, faint, and coming in jumping staccato beats. I took his hand, and squeezed it gently, willing some of my nearly non-existent strength to go into him.

"Matvei, please, wake up. Please!" I glanced at his face, bruised and marred by marks of Roach's knuckles, praying his eyes would open. My prayers were rewarded when I saw a flicker of his eyelids, his eyelashes raising a bit to reveal dark brown eyes that were filled with pain. I felt a sob escape my lips, and I moved so I could place his head gently in my lap.

His dark brown hair brushed through a rip in my pants, gently tickling my leg. A smile brushed my lips, and he looked up at me. I could tell that he was trying his hardest to push the agony that ravaged him away, but was failing. I could sympathize with his hurts, but I had a few new hurts added to me. Roach had gone rogue, unleashed an animal fury on a boy who had done nothing wrong. I didn't understand, but my thoughts were snapped back to Matvei when he croaked a few words.

"I am… sorry for that. My fault."

I choked back tears, gently running a hand through his hair. His chest shuddered as he gave a feeble cough, a slight mist coming from his mouth. I tried to make my voice as calming as I could to him, trying to soothe his obvious distress.

"No, no, it's not your fault. Please, don't think that. I just care if you're okay. Can you get up?" I knew I must be asking a lot considering the beating he had just received, but he had to get up to prove that he was okay, and then I could assure myself that he would recover. His face scrunched up in pain, but he nodded. I gently removed his head from my lap and maneuvered myself so I could help him up. We must have been a sight together. Two dirt covered, sweaty, tear streaked, bloody, and shaking teenagers clinging to each other for support. Somehow, we managed it. I turned to face Roach, ready to release my anger, meeting his confused eyes with my own. I knew that if looks could kill, he would be a dead man right now, but all that I could do was make sure he felt the flames of my anger. Suddenly, the yelling of foreign voices filled the air, along with the barking of dogs, and crashing footsteps. It seemed like a fuzzy world was suddenly snapped into a clear reality, all grudges forgotten under the threat of a common enemy. The Russians were here for us. They were coming.

**Just as a note, reviews are my food and water, and tell me how I am doing. I have only gotten, like, two the past few chapters. Reviews are great you guys!**


	31. Shoot Me, Shoot Me Not

**Hey you all, and thanks so much for all the lovely review! Felt a bit like a begged, and I know you all have lives (just like me) but it was really great to know I still have some people still reading! **

**Once again, all of my thanks is going to TheLoneHunter for being the world's most awesome beta. Still can't thank him enough!**

Roach reacted like any soldier would have in the situation that they were faced in, his training overcoming him like instinct. He snatched the pack and gun closest to him, and without a second thought, grabbed Matvei and Alison as well. Roach dragged them forcefully into the thick cover of bushes nearby, not caring as both teens gasped sharply in pain. He dumped them unceremoniously into the brambles and thorns next to him, which unfortunately was the only cover available. Roach pulled the gun off of his shoulder, and thrust it quickly into Matvei's hands. Roach didn't care what had happened between them minutes ago. His rage had been suddenly pushed aside in a frenzy of self-preservation. Roach looked at his own gun, checking the magazine and loading the gun with deft motions.

Next to him, Matvei was doing the same with shaking hands, still bleeding and shaking from the beating he had received. Roach feared that the wounded boy wouldn't make it much longer without passing out. Though he feared that moment might be soon, they needed every fighter for now. Next to Roach, Ice was holding a handgun that he had retrieved from Roach's pack while Roach had been distracted. Roach held back his instinct to grab it away, remembering what had almost happened the last time that Ice had been entrusted with a weapon. He was about to do so, but the crashing came closer and the keening wails of hounds grew in frightening volume. Alison was shaking, immediately being pushed to the back of the group as Ice and Roach moved to the front of the small hiding space in an attempt to glimpse what was coming for them. Roach didn't bother to look at her, despite the whimpers she was giving off. He knew that she had never been in true combat before, but the inevitable was coming towards them at a quickening pace. He saw a flash of fabric, and ducked down tightly next to Ice and Matvei, making as best use he could of the cramped space.

"They're coming" he hissed softly, peeking once back over the tangle of brambles to see if he could get a decent shot at any movement. There was not enough open area within eyesight, and Roach knew when they got close enough to get a good shot, they would be close enough to shake hands with the enemy. Roach ducked back down, and quickly whispered his instructions to Ice and Matvei.

Although Roach was very used to missions where they were in similar situations, they had never been quite as hazardous as the one he'd landed himself in. He'd never had a young girl who had never been in combat, and had no means of defending herself, as well as the fact that she was close to going into shock. He had never had a man who had unpredictable mood swings and occasionally would turn weapons on the people on his side. And of course, he had never had Matvei; the boy soldier who he couldn't trust anymore completely, and knew didn't trust him. All of these variables added up for a recipe for disaster, along with the fact that Roach had never actually directed a mission before. There were many in the task force of higher rank, who had always handled the lead. Roach didn't move now, he couldn't think, he just had to act. Roach knew that acting was a matter of life or death on the battlefield. Now, he was not only risking himself, but two children. He made his instructions short, sweet, and simple.

"Okay, you need to listen. We don't know how many there are, or their plans. As soon as they come within sight, close enough to see their faces, we get out into the little bit of clear space that we were just in. I go straight, Matvei, you go left, and Ice, and you take the right. Shoot anything that moves, except each other. This includes dogs. Am I clear?" Matvei nodded deftly, and Ice gave an inclination of his head that was barely noticeable. Roach nodded himself, and was preparing to look over the bushes again. He wanted to see if the booming crashes, howls, and screaming voices were coming closer, but a small cry caught his attention.

"What about me?" He heard the tiny voice ask. He turned around to see Alison shaking, her hands shaking madly as she tried to get comfortable on her knees in the cramped bit of cover. Roach felt his heart throb, knowing that she didn't have any means of protecting herself if worst came to worse. He saw another flash of fabric come closer, and without thinking, opened his mouth to speak. He wasn't going to give Alison the gun that was within easy reach. It was nothing more than a UMP45, one of the guns salvaged from the prison, a gun that was easy to shoot with low recoil. He had seen her handle a shotgun, a rifle, a few semi-automatic, and even one automatic weapon at the range last time they were together. Now, that seemed so long ago, but he remembered the way that she shot, no second guesses, no misses. She really was a natural. Roach didn't know exactly why he didn't jump to give it to her at first, but suddenly he was reminded when he heard another Russian yell. Alison was still a child, not quite yet fourteen. She had already been exposed to the horrors of war more than any child should have to, and Roach didn't want her to become integrated into the conflict any more than she already had. He didn't want her hurt any more either, but before he could refuse out loud, she spoke.

"If you are worried about my safety, screw those thoughts. I haven't been safe for a long time, and it's not like I'm going to go out there with you. I just want to be able to protect myself if you all get struck down somehow. There isn't much time Roach. Give. Me. The. Gun." Roach saw another flash of fabric, and no longer hesitated. He snatched it up, and gave it to her. He scooted next to her, ejected the magazine, and shoved it back in. Roach showed her how to hold it quickly, and then shoved it back in her hands. She took it, her arms shaping around it naturally. He pointed to the trigger.

"It's automatic. Low recoil, but it does its damage. Just, if you need to, keep it steady and aim straight. Only if you need to, understand?" She nodded steadily under his steely gaze. The entire ordeal from getting the gun to her nodding at him had taken about ten seconds. Roach couldn't help but notice at the back of his mind how her hands had stopped the quivering as soon as she had held the weapon in her arms. He turned back to the others, and looked out into the small space. There suddenly were five men clad in Russian uniforms bursting in. Roach didn't have time to think. He hollered out in a loud voice

"NOW! GO GO GO!"

He burst from the bushes and brambles, going straight ahead, preparing to shoot down the two men directly in front of him. They had their guns up the second that he had yelled out, and were ready to release their fury upon him. His gun came up, and Roach didn't even need to look through his sights as he released the high caliber rounds of lead into the men. Every movement was slowed in the pounding of adrenaline, though the sound of gunfire only lasted for a few seconds before the two in front of him dropped like rocks. He turned to his left and right to see both Matvei and James standing with their guns at the ready, bodies lying in front of them. Matvei had taken out two large men, while Ice had handled a large man and a dog. Roach let out a breath, set his gun down, and turned to Ice. The man had a look in his face that spoke of bloodlust and insanity, and his fingers were still dangerously close to the trigger. While Roach knew that they couldn't have done it without him, the look in his eyes was frightening. Roach moved forward to take the gun, when the dog gave a whine. Ice looked straight at Roach, raised the gun to the side, pointed down, and shot the dog directly in the head while looking directly at Roach.

Roach would never admit it, but he felt as if a ghost had just entwined itself around his heart as he looked into the soulless abysses that were Ice's eyes. There had been no change, no flicker of remorse or pain as he had ended the life of the creature next to him.

Roach wiped his brow, gently took the gun back from the man, and turned to Matvei in an attempt to shake off the event that had just taken place. Roach nodded a nod of approval, and Matvei had a look of faint shock on his face. It had been a quick ordeal, and had taken no more than a few shots to end the threats surrounding them instantly. Now, Roach felt that they could continue in peace. While Alison had seen the whole thing, Roach knew that she had seen much worse recently. He turned to check on her, when suddenly her voice screamed out to him in a shrill tone

"LOOK OUT!" Roach turned around with his gun, finding himself face to face with another Russian that held his gun level. Before Roach could even get a shot fired off, the man dropped to the ground with a red mist exploding from his back. He whipped around to see if Matvei was the one who had just saved his life, but instead saw Alison balanced on shaky feet, lowering her gun to her side. She drew in a shaky breath, and managed to direct a question his way before he could speak.

"You alright?" Roach gave a quick nod, knowing that she had now repaid the debt that he had done for her nearly a year ago. She had saved his life. As Roach looked down at the body bleeding out next to him, he knew that this would not be something that would leave either of their memories quickly. Roach took in a breath of his own, and walked over to the small space they had taken cover in. He picked up the backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and let the gun rest at his side. Roach turned to Matvei, Ice, and Alison. He motioned to the other packs on the ground.

"We have to move. If any more are headed our way, or were alerted, we have to move. I think I heard more than this, there have to be more coming our way." Everyone nodded in unison, and the motions went in place. Matvei was now reverting back to a more injured state as the adrenaline faded, and he went directly over to Alison. Roach moved over to them, knowing that now was the time to make amends before they moved on. What he had done to the boy was completely uncalled for, and now it was hindering him. Roach owed both an apology, but Alison shot him such a deathly glare that Roach felt that he would be incinerated on the spot. He turned away; ready to lead the way into the forest, north once more, noting that Ice had grabbed his pack as well. Roach nodded, and started to move once more.

A snapping twig caught his attention, as well as a low whine, and he automatically raised his gun. It was exactly what Roach feared: backup for the patrol that they had just shot down. It was only another second, not even enough time to shout a warning, before gunshots peppered the air.

**And just a little shout out, I realize I should probably have a cover image for this story… If you could send a suggestion (ie-A girl I think looks like Alison/fanart of roach, etc.) That would be amazing, because I am sick of it just being my profile picture… Thanks again ^.^**


	32. Under Fire

Roach could easily detect the instant that the bullets began to whiz past his ears, and that moment was suspended in time. The sick symphony of explosions was beginning, accented by yells and baying howls. The crackling of round after round exploding into trees, and bark splintering everywhere seemed to skew the entire world on its side. All of his fears for Alison and the rest of the group all rushed up to him in a hungry tide, into the pounding of his heart, and made him fear for all of their lives. Roach had no idea how many there were, where they were, or if they had even more backup on the way. Roach knew that he didn't have time to think, only time to act. He screamed out instructions as he instinctively dropped to the ground in a crouch.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN! FOLLOW ME!" Roach paused a moment to shoot at a man who had just burst through some of the underbrush before he grabbed Alison's arm. Quickly glancing around, Roach noted that Matvei and Ice were down on the ground as well, firing off a few shots in the general direction of the opposing fire. Roach groaned as he dropped another soldier to his left with a burst of concentrated fire. Red exploded as paint over a canvas, staining the green and brown hues of the forest as a spilled drink would to table linens. Alison was starting to stumble again, the weakness catching up to her as if sudden gust had swept over her. She merely stumbled along after him, her belly almost to the ground, trying to get to better cover alongside him. Unfortunately, Roach knew there was no better cover to be found. A man appeared to their right. Alison's gun was up and ready a second before Roach could raise his own. She opened fire, and the Russian soldier hit the ground, dead. Roach normally would have praised any soldier for having reflexes so fast, but time was too crucial for anything but shooting, much less praise.

Roach managed to half stumble, half crawl, into a thicker patch of shrubs next to Ice and Matvei, who were shooting their guns as if they had all the ammo in the world. Roach knew that if anything, they would be out of ammunition within seconds. The yells grew louder and the barking of dogs did as well, even over the thunder of gunfire. Roach swore. His gun ejected the last casing from its side, and it made a small clicking sound as Roach angrily squeezed the trigger as rapidly as he could, as if new ammo would magically appear.

He turned to his side, and saw Alison just peeking over a thick bush, carefully shooting down two barely visible men through the thick forest. As each shot hit home, they jerked backwards and crashed to the ground like ragdolls. Roach went to grab for her gun, but stopped himself quickly with a mental reprimand. She was doing perfectly fine on her own, and had saved his life a mere minute ago. Roach turned to the others, and heard Ice swear as he instinctively went for the pistol lying just a few feet away. Roach nearly yelled out a warning, but it was too late as a bullet tore through the man's arm. The blood sprayed immediately, and the red began to quickly stain the leaves around him in a grisly paint. Roach dragged him back, knowing that Matvei was nearly out of ammo as well, and now they had a severe injury to deal with.

'And we are backed into a fucking corner, like rats' Roach thought miserably. The trampling footsteps came closer, and it was now obvious there were many more Russians than they had first anticipated. The ruckus the enemy made crashing through the underbrush made Roach imagine the thick logs being crushed like toothpicks under the rough black boots. Roach took a breath as Alison squeezed down on the trigger once more, but there was no bullet, only the terrifying click that signified an empty magazine. The barking of a dog drew closer in as well, and Roach threw the gun he was still holding to the ground. It was Matvei's turn to swear, this time his voice reverting to its natural language as his gun also ran empty. Though their own ammunition was gone, it was obvious that the enemy still had it in large supply. Roach knew that the only reason they were still alive was the fact that they were crouched in the small cove of thick shrubbery they had been fortunate enough to find.

Alison let out a sob that Roach was somehow able to hear over the deafening background of gunfire. He went over to her, and watched her collapse to the ground completely. Roach pushed away anything that had happened earlier, over the past few days, and gathered her in his arms. Her head was close to his chest, his arms around her as best he could in the cramped crouch they were both forced into. He heard her whisper the same words over and over again in her own mantra.

"We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die." The words were mumbled, sobbed, but Roach only shook his head. He was not going to let her die, even if it meant giving up his own life. Just as a bullet struck the bark of a tree a fraction above their heads and splintered the wood outward , he heard the pounding of helicopter blades above. Roach cursed their misfortune, knowing that with the backup that was most likely coming from above, they were guaranteed death. He closed his eyes, drawing Alison closer, but was startled by hearing the last thing he thought he would ever hear.

American voices were yelling out, and strong gunfire was suddenly striking down many of the men that had been shooting at them moments before.

Roach nearly sobbed with joy as he saw a ladder lowered just within sight, and two men clad in American uniforms dropped to the forest floor holding guns, bullets exploding into the trees. Alison's tears didn't stop, but Ice let out a scream of pure victory as slowly, opposing gunfire began to diminish and grow weaker. Roach remained crouched in the sparse cover, huddling close to the other three of the group until all sounds ceased except for the yells of American voices.

"They've got to be here!"

"Check those tangoes. Did we get 'em all?"

"Son of a bitch, I can't see a thing. Think they're already dead?"

The scattered voices hurt Roach's ears after such violent sounds, but he needed to get them rescued. Help was here. Roach didn't stand up, in fear of being shot at, but yelled out instead.

"Over here! The bushes!" He waited until the pounding of feet grew near before he slowly eased himself to his feet, his hands up in the air. The man closest to them rushed over, placed his gun by his side, and quickly inspected Roach with a keen eye.

"You Roach?" He asked. Roach nodded, looking at the man. He was of average build, and his face was dusted with a rough layer of light hair - the same color as that atop his head. The gun by his side was a P90, and Roach noted that he had a kukri knife strapped to his leg. When the man noticed him staring at it, he smiled, and stuck out a hand.

"The names Glacier. We're here to get you out. They said you had others?" Roach shook the hand briefly, nodding, then motioned to the group that was beginning to rise next to him. Glacier let out a small sound of surprise, and Roach noted his eyes quickly flicked over both of the teens. Ice was clutching his arm, blood leaking through his fingers. Alison and Matvei weren't even really able to stand. Roach knew that the rescue had come just in time. Glacier voiced his very thoughts.

"Looks like we got here just in time. Come on." The rest of the five man team was suddenly there, looking at them curiously. Glacier nodded to them, and they rushed forward. Alison and Matvei both had a soldier come up to assist them in walking, and Glacier spoke something into a mic at his neck. The whir of helicopter blades returned, and the ladders returned once more through a thin gap in the trees. Roach clambered on first, followed by Glacier. Roach looked carefully around, to see Alison being held tightly by a man in uniform, looking as if she was desperately trying to stay conscious. Matvei was receiving much of the same treatment. Ice seemed to be needing something similar as he was turning rather pale already from blood loss. Glacier yelled something else into the mic, and they lifted into the air. Roach knew that now they were safe.


	33. Saved

**Sorry I had no note on the last chapter, but here this goes… ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA, THELONEHUNTER! LOVE YOU SO MUCH :D **

**Please enjoy!**

They were lifted into the helicopter, and Roach could feel a mass surge of relief spread through the aircraft as Ice was finally hoisted in. The door was pulled shut quickly, and the floor began to shift as the helicopter started to move into the air and away from the forest. Roach knew it was one of the larger helicopters, but he was glad for the extra room. The place exploded into activity as suddenly as an explosion, and every small motion that anyone performed seemed like a substantial movement. At first it seemed like mindless hustle and bustle, but upon closer inspection, Roach watched them begin to open a large first aid kit. Roach saw them move quickly to those they had just rescued, but he himself was excluded from treatment. Paying most attention to Alison, he watched them unwrap the soiled bandages on her finger and exchange them for thick white gauze, and quickly move up to the deep gashes on her face. It looked like she winced in pain when they even edged close to the wounds, and seeing her in so much pain made Roach hurt as if the wounds were his own.

Alison's face was scrunched up in agony, and Roach felt completely helpless when he first looked at her. She was stranded on an island of hurt, and Roach had no way to get to her. He gnashed his teeth as she winced again. Roach wished that he could do anything, comfort her in any way at all, and that wish was suddenly granted. Something churned within him, a deep, unused instinct, and he knew exactly what to do. He took her hand, and as she winced, he felt her grip tighten like a vice. Roach was surprised such a weakened body could have such a strong grip, and he wondered what exactly could put so much more pain into her small body. It appeared that one man was stitching the deepest of the lacerations, which made her whimper slightly in pain. Roach made sure that she felt their hands connected, and Roach willed that the touch would take her pain away, and transfer it to his own body. He knew that he would do anything to end her pain.

Just a pace away from Roach, Ice was receiving similar treatment. His wounds were being cleaned and bandaged, while the larger ones were quickly and messily stitched up. Roach knew they were only doing a patch up job until they could get back to a base of some sort, where real medical treatment could be provided. Matvei was only getting treated for the minor scratches that he had sustained in the forest, but his face was also scrunched up in pain. When Glacier squeezed over to where he was, Roach drew his eyes away from Alison. The man glanced at her quickly, then back to Roach.

"So, how old is she?"

Roach sighed at his inquisitive voice. "She's thirteen." He responded quietly, He responded quietly, surprised by his own cold words. A thin frost had filled his voice. Glacier let out a low whistle, glancing at Alison's pain filled face once more before meeting Roach's eyes.

"What happened to her?"

Roach grunted, and took a minute to compile exactly what he wanted to say in his mind, and make it effective enough to have Glacier stop asking questions about her. It wasn't as if she was deaf, or incompetent. She was injured and in pain, too much to respond. Roach finally responded in a calm sounding voice.

"What happened to her was something awful, more awful than any man that you would know has gone through. She's in a lot of pain, as you can tell. So why don't we talk about something else?" To his relief, Glacier seemed to catch the hint, and go on to quickly explain exactly what was happening.

"We're taking you to one of the main bases. We know you're one of the task force's guys, but there'll be better medical treatment there. As for your team, they were busy today, but they knew it was crucial to get you. Captain MacTavish trusted our team. That alright with you?" Roach nodded swiftly, before turning his eyes back to Alison. Her face was a mess, white bandages stained red overlapping each other and a few quick stitches under her eye and up her face. One of her eyes was actually covered so that the bandages would lay better. The one that was revealed was squeezed shut tightly in pain. Glacier sighed, and Roach watched as the two men that had been tending to her stepped away for a moment, leaving her lying on the floor, white bandages crisscrossing nearly every visible area of her skin. It frightened Roach to think of how much she looked like she was dead, wrapped in bandages, and deathly pale. Soon it appeared that Matvei and Ice were done being tended too as well. Roach settled down on his knees next to Alison, and looked up at all of the others in the space. They were staring at Alison as if she was an exhibit at a museum; some with their mouths open in shock. Others merely looked on, wide-eyed.

Glacier motioned to them, and they snapped their eyes back to him. Roach looked at him as well, and it was soon obvious that he was the one in charge. Glacier cleared his throat, and started speaking quickly.

"Alright you guys, good job with this whole thing. You were amazing. But now, we might as well know each other's names for the hour that we'll be together. Alright? You start." He pointed to the man directly to his left. The man nodded at Roach before saying his name in a deep voice and an uncaring tone.

"Bolt."

The man next to him nodded as well and answered in a voice with similar tone, but higher pitch.

"Mustang."

It went around quickly, with the other two present being Eagle and Rocky, and the pilot as Hound. Roach quickly introduced himself and Alison, but Matvei and Ice were able to speak for themselves. Unfortunately, the entire crowd lapsed into an awkward silence as soon as names were exchanged, and the only sounds were the shuffling of fabric and the occasional sound of pain from Alison's mouth. Roach only squeezed her hand, and the only sign that she was still conscious was the occasional increasingly weak squeeze back. Suddenly, the whole aircraft started to shake violently. Roach knew well enough that it was only the helicopter hitting some rough air, but it jostled Alison's head, jamming it back against the floor.

Roach attempted to maneuver himself so that he was able to take her head onto his legs, but suddenly, fabric was thrust into his arms. Roach turned his head to see that Eagle had taken off his bulletproof vest and had given it to him. Roach nodded and quickly slipped it under Alison's head, providing her with a cushion. She sighed a soft sigh, and Roach gave the man a tight lipped smile of thanks. He nodded slightly, and turned away. Roach sighed, and turned to Alison once more. He sat there, looking at her pale face, taught with pain, until Glacier gave the blessed announcement.

"Okay, we're heading in. Get them to the medical ward as soon as we touch down"


	34. Nightmares During Sleep

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but things do happen that cause delays! This is just for you! **

**Thanks again and forever to my beta, the best and most patient person in the whole world, TheLoneHunter! Thanks buddy :)**

The door of the helicopter swung open, revealing at least ten people standing directly outside. By the time Roach finished surveying the base, he was surprised that Matvei had already been helped out of aircraft and Ice was in the process of being put onto a stretcher, as was Alison. Roach jumped out right after her, trying to follow her through the mass of people, but the activity only increased after a loud yell erupted out of nowhere. The loud noise caused Roach to jump and turn on a dime in a hunt for the source of the violent, animal-like sound. It wasn't too difficult to find.

Ice was flailing and struggling against the hands that were trying to help him, his eyes wide and frenzied. His movements were weak and jerking, and he was screaming viciously. It appeared that there were quite a few people rushing up in an attempt to subdue him. Roach ran over to Ice and shouldered his way to the front of the struggling crowd. He put a hand on Ice's shoulder, only to have a stray hand smack him across the face. Roach fell back a step in surprise at the blow, but soon sprung back as soon as he heard someone yell something about grabbing a sedative. Roach helped them quickly wrestle Ice down onto the stretcher, and held him there until someone provided restraints for the struggling man.

As soon as Ice was safely restrained, the people that had been aiding him stepped back, and a there was a collective breath of relief. Roach took a pace back as well, and looked down at Ice. His eyes were shut, and his whole body was shaking. Occasionally he would attempt to pull one of his limbs away from the restraints, but his efforts met no avail. Some of men who had been working to hold Ice down took hold of his stretcher and took him away towards one of the smaller buildings surrounding them. Roach didn't pause to watch where he went, but instead went over to Alison and Matvei. Alison had just gotten onto the stretcher, and two men were helping Matvei walk.

Roach trotted over to Alison's side, and he took hold of her hand. Her face was much calmer now, and as he looked down on her, her glittering green eyes slid open. Roach let out a breath of relief as she looked up at him, a faint smile tracing over her pale lips. She opened her mouth to say something, but Roach quickly shushed her before she could say a word. As someone began to move the stretcher, Roach walked alongside her, following like a lost puppy. She did as he requested and didn't speak a word, but kept smiling as she looked around, seeing all of those here to help, the assurance that she was safe. Roach would have kept following her, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Roach turned around to look into Glacier's eyes, and saw the man looking at him sternly. Roach felt his mouth open in an attempt to protest, but Glacier shook his head like a scolding parent before he could even speak.

"Don't worry about her. Trust me, these people know what they're doing. As for you, well, we couldn't treat you in the air because of the others and our supplies, but that doesn't mean you don't need a bit of patching up. Follow me." Roach glanced at Alison one last time, and with a sigh allowed himself to be led to one of the rooms in the infirmary.

…

Roach was relieved to have a place to lie while he waited for one of the medical staff to show. It didn't matter that the cushioning was so thin, and that the way that he had to lie made it seem like he was lying on nails. It didn't matter that the smell of disinfectant stung his nose until his eyes watered. None of this mattered, because just a few feet through the wall, Alison was being treated. They were safe, and Roach knew that now he could draw some of his thoughts away from nothing but surviving. He just let the thought cross his mind of how he had been sitting there for nearly two hours, and was about to call for someone to update him on Alison and Ice.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. Roach sat up, but the man motioned him down with a wave of his hand. Roach lay back down with a reluctant sigh, and waited as the apparent doctor sat down in the chair next to the bedside. Roach didn't pay any attention to him as he introduced himself. Roach only piped up when asked for his information. The man quickly set to dressing the few small wounds that Roach had received, and Roach only flinched when a gash along his arm was stitched. The doctor stepped away from Roach with a nod of satisfaction a few minutes later, and finally motioned for Roach to sit up.

Roach pulled himself to a sitting position with little difficulty, though pausing once to make sure he didn't strain the stitches. As soon as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed the doctor started speaking again, but Roach knew by the tone in his voice that he needed to pay attention.

"Now, Roach, I have lots of news to tell you. The first is, if we can get you hydrated, you're good to go. Only minor injuries and I am sure you won't have a problem with them. I want to keep you on an antibiotic the next few days just in case of infection, but that's about it for you. As for your young friend, Alison, we have good news as well." Roach sighed in relief when the doctor said this, but the man didn't even pay attention or pause in his slew of words.

"Her injuries were extremely severe, and she was also very malnourished. Despite this, we have fixed her up a bit, and think that she will make a full recovery. She has nearly a hundred stitches, as well as plenty of bandages, which will need to be closely monitored the next few days. She will also be at risk for infection, as it seems she was in extremely poor conditions when these wounds were inflicted. Overall, you don't need to worry for her. She seems to have been through plenty of trauma, so in addition to her short stay here, some caring people present would be great for her. She may also need to see a psychologist if the trauma is to a large extent, but we can't judge that quite yet. As for your friend, who refused to give a name, we don't have such good news." The doctor paused, and Roach tensed. Roach recalled with a vivid memory Ice's awful injuries and the way he strained against the people trying to help him, and the bonds that had to be used to restrain him. The doctor took a breath before he continued.

"I'm afraid due to both blood loss and dehydration your friend has begun entering the stages of kidney failure. Fortunately, we believe we have caught it early enough, and we can begin dialysis and most likely stop any permanent harm. I can't tell anymore now other than he will be here for a long time. Another thing that may have caused his kidneys to begin failing is that he has sepsis." Roach froze at the word that would strike fear into most hearts, as the deadly infection was so severe. The doctor held up a hand, his facial expression not changing.

"I know that this causes most people to worry, and even though we think he has had it for quite a while, it is not severe enough to be deadly for now. He will need to remain in intensive care for the next few days, being heavily medicated and monitored, and we think that he may be able to beat it. His malnourishment will greatly decrease his chances, but he has fought this far, and I am confident he will beat it." Roach let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and tried to soak in the information that he had just been told. Alison would be fine, and though Ice was critical, they believed that he would be fine in the end after much care. The doctor finally let a small smile cross his lips, though it appeared strained and forced. Roach wanted to go see Alison right away, but the doctor spoke one last time.

"Also, this friend of yours. He was sedated because of his violent responses, but before he was requesting to speak to you. He may wake from the sedative in a few minutes, and I think that it would be best if you were there. We don't need to have him strain any further, as stress will greatly decrease his chances of getting better. Do you understand?" Roach nodded, and slowly stood. He let himself be guided to Ice's room, and when the door was open, Roach froze.

Ice was lying on the bed, looking as if he were someone that had just died. The only distinguishing factor was the fact he was breathing, and the tubes that seemed to be coming out of him everywhere. Roach walked stiffly over to the bedside and looked down on the man he knew so little about. It was almost comical how the man that had scared him with the madness in his eyes now looked so peaceful, a sleeping angel. Roach sighed, and sat down on the small chair next to the bed. Ice groaned a few times in his sleep, and looked like he was struggling to move. Roach looked down, and noted the restraints were still around his wrists and ankles. Judging by the way that sweat crowded Ice's brow, it was a good thing the restraints were present. Suddenly, Ice's lips began to move, and words spilled out. Roach leaned in close and listened with intent. Some words he couldn't catch, but his heart sped up quickly as he listened to the story of Ice.

"Yes sir, I know… it is important, and I will be sure to… of course! You can count on me!..." Ice's words became mumbled and hushed, and suddenly his face grew more red and he strained more against the bonds.

"Come on, follow me! Quickly you bitches! They almost have us! Great, exfil is here! Go, get on, they're on our tails… Get in! Come on, hurry you… Help me in, quick! What the hell Cheetah? Come on… No, Goblin, what the fuck are you doing? Stop! Don't leave! I'm almost in!" Roach leaned in closer as Ice's voice rose, sweat dripping down his face. The heart monitor next to him began to pick up, and Roach let his eyes open wide as Ice let out a wail. The man's hands curled into fists, the knuckles white. Roach was only able to catch a few final words.

"No, please don't leave! I'm still here! Don't go! They'll get me! No, no, leave me alone you bastards! Get off of me!" Ice struggled even harder, and a few of the tubes seemed to slip a bit, despite the restraints. The heart monitor picked up to a dangerous rate, and Roach made no hesitation in yelling for the doctor.

'Who are you really Ice? Why did you get left behind? Who left you behind? What really happened?' Questions raced through Roach's mind as he was whisked out of the room.

**TBC…**

**Anyway, I checked on the traffic stats of this story for the first time ever. I discovered people in countries I can't pronounce correctly for the life of me are reading my story. People all over the world have accessed this and read this. If you are reading this now, I want to tell you, it made my day to know just how far this has reached. I never could have dreamed of anything like this. Thank you for the support, even if you don't review. I know you're there. So this chapter is officially dedicated to my silent readers, all over the world, short and tall, day or night now, in an apartment or a flat or a house, anywhere, anyone. Thank you. **


	35. Breaking Down, Forgiveness

Roach was ushered to Alison's room while Ice was tended to. She lay on a small bed, but she seemed even smaller because she was so pale, blending into the chalk white sheets. When Roach let the door close with a nearly silent click and walked towards her, she didn't even stir. Bandages covered a large portion of her face, though now both of her eyes were visible. A slight flickering beneath the thin lids was visible, but her breathing was deep enough to make Roach confident she was not in a nightmare. He settled down in the hard folding chair next to the bed and looked a little closer.

Her arms were covered in bandages as well, surely covering stitches. An IV was in her arm, and she was receiving additional oxygen from a nasal cannula. It was obvious the infirmary here had supplies and technology rivaling a hospital, which made Roach all the more confident for her recovery. She took a deep breath, and her eyes slowly opened. Roach smiled at her as she gained her senses, and finally turned her head towards him. Roach had no idea what to expect from her, after all that they had been through, and all the emotions she had displayed towards him. Would she be angry at him? Would she still be upset at what he had done, or pushed it aside and decided that his rescue of her was the most important thing of all? Roach waited in a tensed silence as she blinked a few times, and then finally had a reaction. It was the thing farthest from anything that Roach had expected.

She burst into tears immediately, and Roach jumped back a bit. The tears were soft but steady, rolling down her face within seconds. She closed her eyes again, and her lips trembled as she obviously tried to speak. Roach had no idea how to react at all, because after all, he had no idea of the source of her tears. He waited in silence for over a minute while she tried to gather herself, and when she spoke, Roach was just as surprised as he had been with her tears at her words. With the occasional stutter and choking sob, she managed to say a few words.

"Roach… I-I'm so sorry. It wa-wasn't your fault. I j-just didn't know how to react. You saved me Roach. You d-don't deserve the way I yelled at you. I'm really s-sorry." Roach felt tears drawn to his own eyes as she said this, her pain obvious. He reached over and carefully laid a hand over her own, carefully avoiding the line from the IV. He spoke his words soft and gently, trying to stop her tears before they returned.

"No, Alison, I am sorry. I didn't get to you soon enough. And what I did to Matvei was wrong. I lost my temper, and I guess I was a little too overprotective." She sniffed slightly and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Maybe just a little?" She stuttered softly. Roach let out a light chuckle, and watched her shift slightly in the bed. Her face twisted into a grimace, and her breaths became deeper and shakier. Roach felt his eyebrows knit together.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, taking hold of her hand firmly. She squeezed it back gently, and took a deep breath once more before she answered.

"It all hurts. Everything. From my scalp to my toes, it either stings, burns, throbs, or just plain hurts. I'm tired and hungry too." Roach was finally able to smile, even though it was nothing more than a façade to keep her calm. He worried about her well-being, and she seemed to not only be in intense physical pain, but emotional pain as well. He stood up, removing his hand from her grasp.

"I can get a doctor to let you have some more pain medication. And you look tired too. Get some sleep." As Roach said this, he saw her eyelids flicker for a moment out of exhaustion. She shook her head subtly and looked at him with half open eyes.

"You can do that, but first, tell me how Ice and Matvei are. Please." Roach sighed, and he knew that she would ask this question eventually. In a sudden moment of realization, Roach figured out he knew nothing of Matvei. He had forgotten the boy completely, and he felt shame as his mind processed this. Roach knew that if anything, he should see how the boy he nearly beat half to death was doing. Roach also wondered how to tell her that Ice was doing so terribly, and might not even make it, without making her own condition decrease. Despite the debate in his mind, he knew that she would never forgive him for another lie. In regret, Roach knew that the only thing to say was the whole truth.

"Alison, I haven't heard anything about Matvei yet. As for Ice, the news isn't too good. He is alive, I promise, but there are a lot of things wrong. He has problems with his kidneys, as well as blood poisoning. He also has many different injuries on the surface, and they aren't giving him a one hundred percent chance at living. The one thing I can promise you though, is that he is getting the best of care and they are doing everything they can for him. The doctor says he is positive that he has fought this far. Maybe once you are feeling better, you can visit him. How does that sound?" She nodded sleepily, her eyes falling shut again. She let out a deep sigh, and Roach knew that she was sleeping. He left the room quickly and silently, slipping into the hallway. Roach had no idea where he was, so he walked until he came across an open door. Quickly peeking his head in, Roach saw the doctor that had been with him earlier.

Roach knocked on the doorjamb quietly, and the man lifted his head from the laptop he had been hunched over. The man barely gave him a glance, and motioned him in with an emotionless face. Roach stepped in quickly. The doctor looked at him with a rather annoyed face, and spoke in a tone that expressed his visage perfectly.

"What do you want? I thought I showed you to the girl's room, and you would be happy there. What. Is. It." Roach was a bit taken aback at the tone, but answered quickly as not to anger the man any more.

"The boy that was with us. Matvei. Russian? Broken nose?" The doctor's eyes lit up as he heard Roach ask the question, and responded quickly and sharply, and with a bit less annoyance.

"Ah, him. It was never specified whether or not he was friend or foe, due to the fact that he was, well, in a Russian uniform, knew Russian, and looked pretty beat up. We have him in a holding cell in another part of base in case it was the latter, but we patched him up in case he is in fact an ally. If you would tell me which, we could change or keep, depending." Roach let out a sigh. He had never thought of how they would treat Matvei, and had never asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Definitely an ally. We would still be stuck in a Russian prison if it weren't for him. So, please, fix the current situation." The doctor nodded immediately.

"We have to be extremely cautious around here, of course. I will fix that right away. As for you, you need some rest too. Get back to your room and get some sleep, drink some water. I will wake you up if anything changes for any of the three. Understand?" Roach nodded, and with a yawn, left the room. He finally found his way back to original room he was in, and fell asleep without a problem.

**Reviews make the world go round! Thanks to my beta, TheLoneHunter, for all of eternity!**


	36. A Due Explanation

**This is an extremely rough draft, because I recently became beta-less. Love you TheLoneHunter :*( Seriously, there might be a two week break between this and the next chapter because I have a lot of stuff coming up in my life. So, this one is extra long for you guys. Love yall!**

Roach was beginning to slowly wake up when he heard voices outside of his door. He sat up, his parched mouth screaming for relief. He slowly got to his feet, and reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand while listening to the voices outside the door.

"Doctor, I think I really should see him. He would know what has happened to David based on what I have heard." Roach shook the sleep from his head as he took in the deep voice. It was rough and scratchy, but it held a tone of authority. Roach took a moment wondering exactly who David was before the voice of the doctor came through the thin wood of the door just as easily as the first.

"He is sleeping right now. They all are. His injuries aren't as severe as David's, but he needs his rest. You've heard what has happened to them. If anything, rest is what they need." The doctor's voice was strong and confident, matching the authority in the first voice. Roach heard a gruff sound come from the first man, but before an argument could erupt, Roach opened the door. The two men looked at him, and Roach took a step back upon seeing the fire in their eyes. The doctor was there, but the other man was of a height similar to Archer, and his shoulders were just as broad. His face was wide and scarred, and he had a rim of dark stubble around his chin. Roach cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm awake now, if you want." The two men looked at each other before they looked at him, then they both started to talk at once.

"I need to talk to you about David"

"I told him that you were only going to speak to him if you want to. He can't force you."

"You would know about David though, right? I don't think it would be best for me to talk to him now."

"He just came barging in here without explanation!"

Roach stood, frozen, as suddenly, the two began to bicker with each other rather than yelling at him directly. Eventually, the larger man shut up with the doctor getting the final word.

"They are not allowed to have any visitors other than those they request, because of the stress they have been under. You and the men you came with will have some space to wait if you want." The larger man finally snapped the argument off with a seething glare. He turned to Roach one last time and stuck out a hand. Roach shook it warily.

"Captain Frank Theall. US army rangers. I hope to be speaking to you later." Without another word to Roach, the man walked away down the hall, his shoes making heavy thumps under his weight. Roach kept frozen until the man had turned a corner and was out of his sight. Roach took a breath out of relief that the conflict was over, and he was left with a semi-aggravated doctor. Roach looked at his red face, and waited until he gathered his breath to speak.

"David is requesting to speak with you again. He woke from the sedative only a few minutes ago, and I think he has mostly regained his senses. The man was requesting to speak with him, but I think he should speak to you first." Roach stood a moment, taking in what had been said, and attempting to process it. He eventually managed to string a sentence together with his still sleep weary mind.

"Who's David? How does that man know him, and how long was I asleep?" The doctor checked his watch, and after a moment, shrugged.

"I would say, oh, about twelve hours." Roach blinked a few times, still trying to register it. He had been asleep for half a day or so, and he had no idea what had happened in that time. He rubbed his eyes, and asked the doctor another question.

"So, what time is it?" The doctor shrugged.

"About nine in the morning. I bet you are hungry, right?" Roach didn't even bother to nod as he shouldered past the doctor roughly, glancing down the hall.

"You didn't answer my first few questions. Who is David, and how did that man know him?" The doctor shrugged.

"We sent information out on him, size and looks, to see if anyone recognized him, because he wouldn't give a name. That man did, and was his CO for quite a while. Apparently he got captured in a mission of sorts. So, your nameless friend is David. You didn't know?" Roach shook his head, beginning to wander down the hall. The doctor didn't stop him, and Roach wandered until he found the door to Ice's, or David's, he didn't know at the moment, room. He opened to door to see Ice sitting a bit propped up, the restraints gone from his legs, but still in place on his arms. His deep blue eyes were open but unfocused, staring intently at something only he could see. As soon as he walked in, the eyes snapped back into focus on him. Ice began to speak immediately, his words steady and strong.

"So, Roach. I'm really sorry man. I didn't trust you. You'll find out soon enough why, but I was just so afraid that I would be left to die again I didn't trust you. You deserved that apology and an explanation. A bit of a sob story. I don't do tears all that well, so if you really want to let the faucets go, leave. Okay?" Roach nodded, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Roach's hands twined together in both confusion and anticipation to hear the story behind the crazy man. Roach looked down critically on the man who was currently hooked to about five different machines, and was acting as if nothing was wrong. His voice was surely strong enough to make it seem as if he was not sick, and possibly dying, but strong. Ice's eyes unfocused again before he started to speak.

"My name's David. David McGraw. I was in the rangers for over two years, and I was part of a five man group that nearly always worked together. We were real close, even had call signs, the whole deal. We were actually becoming some of the more elite members, higher rankings, everything. We were real close. I had just gotten promoted and was on a mission the next day. It was simple and vague. Destroy the enemy and destroy the weapons cache. It went without a hitch, until some backup showed for the Russians. They were on our tails, and I led my group to the extraction point without a problem. I made sure my team made it in first, as always. They wouldn't let me on. They blocked me from the entrance, and took off. The Russians were right on me, and I was taken away. That was almost three months ago. Now do you see why I couldn't trust you? My very own team, my brothers, they left me. No reason, no warning. That's it." Roach had managed to keep his face the same the whole time, but as the story ended, he couldn't help but feel immense pain building in the room, all of it radiating from Ice. He had his eyes trained on the wall as if his life depended on it, but his vision was clouded over. Roach patted the man's shoulder as gently as he could, knowing there was no way to console the man. He spoke a few words in an attempt to make the man understand him a bit more.

"I do understand. I couldn't dream of my team leaving me, and the unthinkable happened to you. But you are safe now, I hope you know that. Did the doctor tell you what was going on, and how they are treating you?" Roach knew that it was important to move on now, as it was obvious Ice did not wish to dwell in his past. Ice nodded, his vision focusing again, and face lifting a bit.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks. I have nearly a month, at least, of dialysis, and two weeks under close monitoring. Hell, if the next twelve hours take a decline, I could die. But, I'm not worried about that. Might not be strong enough to fight the sepsis, which is the only real concern. Aside from the fact of my kidneys and blood loss, but really, I'm sure I'll be fine. How about the girl and the boy? They alright?" His tone shifted from annoyed to kinder as he spoke, and Roach answered as best he could without trying to sound astounded. It truly surprised Roach that the man was so nonchalant in discussing his own death, especially after sharing his story. Questions pricked Roach's mind about whether or not Ice was suicidal, but pushed it away in answering Ice's question.

"They're doing fine. They'll be fine, but Alison needs a bit of time to heal up." Ice laughed a bit after a smile cracked his ice cold face.

"Never thought the girl wouldn't make it. You know they tortured her, right? I won't even venture into exactly what they did, but she was fucking brave. She made it this far, and I knew she wouldn't give up. You got yourself a good friend, you know that?" Roach nodded, and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute. Roach didn't know exactly what was going through Ice's mind, but knew about himself. He knew there had to be more to the story that what Ice was letting on, but obviously he would learn nothing from Ice. There was something else going on that Roach couldn't place a finger on with the story Ice was telling, that it wasn't the whole story. Ice didn't know why he was left and betrayed, but someone had to. Someone who knew the men in his team, someone who knew David McGraw.

The thought of someone who knew who David McGraw sprung a memory in Roach's mind, the man that he had spoken to shortly after waking up. Roach looked to Ice carefully, seeing the man begin to become unfocused again. Roach piped up quickly before the man slipped back into his own world.

"Hey, David, there was someone who wanted to talk to you, and you aren't allowed to see any visitors unless you request them at this point. His name is Captain Frank Theall. He said he knew you. Do you want to see him?" Roach thought he asked innocently enough, but Ice instantly froze at the sound of the name. His whole body went rigid as a board, and his eyes opened as wide as a hunted animal. His head shook side to side violently. Roach watched with open eyes, surprised at the violent reaction. Ice spoke quickly, his words stuttered but loud.

"No, n-no. C-Cant. NO. NO. NO!" He repeated himself over and over again until Roach was able to grab his hand in a tight grip in an attempt to draw the man back to earth. Ice calmed down as soon as he felt the contact, which made relief sweep like icy water through Roach. He spoke to the frenzied Ice in a calm and steady voice.

"You don't have to see him. You don't have to see him. You don't have to at all. What's wrong?" Ice closed his eyes and drew in a trembling breath.

"He was my Captain. My CO. If he's here my team will be as well. I can't see them. No. I can't. They left me. I can't see them." Roach felt chills crawl up his spine as the man repeated his words in an eerily distant and shell shocked voice. It was as if Ice had found a spot in his mind, a dark one, where he was retreating too completely, or more so than he had earlier. Roach felt the grip on his hand tighten as memories seemed to flash by Ice faster than lighting, his eyes distant and flickering. Roach saw the heart monitor pick up quickly, and the grip in his hand increase even more. Roach spoke his words rapidly in fear that the man would need more sedation, and that such stress would be bad for him in such a critical condition.

"Listen Ice. whatever happened is over. No one can force you to do anything. I will make sure myself that he doesn't even come in this room unless you want to speak to him. I will camp outside this room if you need me to. David, you just need to calm down. You need to get better. Please." Ice closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and over two minutes, his heart rate went back down. Roach sat by his side, gripping the calloused hand as tightly as Ice would back, and they were silent for a long time. Ice was the first to break the silence.

"Roach, thank you. Go see your friend. Alison. She needs you man. All she ever talked about was you and your team, and how great you were. She called you her family. She really loves you Roach. Go see her, and come back later. Tell me how she is. And just for kicks, go see the boy too. You beat him up good, but he deserves a visit. No one to see him, huh? Go. I'm not going anywhere." Roach nodded, and got up. With a last comforting squeeze to the injured mans hand, he left the room and closed the door.

**Oh, and to my anonymous reviewer, thank you for the kind review *cough sarcasm cough***


	37. Reunion

**Hey all, I just want to say, I have officially decided to end Alison's first person POV for the rest of the story. I used it so you could see a bit more of what she was thinking and get into places when she and Roach were hundreds of miles away. So, it's all back to Roach now. And, this chapter has almost no editing, I'm sorry. I just felt like I haven't posted in forever, and just wanted to get this out there. And I am still beta-less. So, working on that right now :-/**

Roach wandered down the hall, peeking in the empty doors until he found one that was closed. He was currently on the hunt to find Matvei, and do what he knew was needed. An apology, and explanation, and then demand an explanation of his own. He had a feeling the boy would be sticking around for a while, and if so, Roach knew things needed to be set straight. The third door he tried opened, and through the dark he saw a figure lying on the bed. Judging by the size, it had to be Matvei. Roach's hand took a few seconds to grope for the light switch, and was rewarded when if flicked on. He saw Matvei immediately, and saw the boy cringe back from the suddenness of the bright light. Roach sat down in the near identical plastic chair next to the bed, and waited for his eyes to adjust.

While he blinked, Roach took a quick inventory of his health. He had been in relative good health, and the only thing that he was hindered by was an IV in his arm, which surely would be gone soon. He had a few deep scratches that were patched up as well, but Roach had about the same, and definitely nothing close to Alison or Ice. He finally looked over to Roach, and when he did, he startled. His eyes were left wide, and his breaths were coming in little gasps as he calmed down a bit. Roach waited for him to calm down a bit more before he spoke. To Roach's surprise, he didn't manage to make eye contact again, his small body seeming to cringe away from Roach. Surprised, Roach cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Hey, Matvei, please, look up at me. Please, buddy, I'm begging you." Roach actually found a hint of the want he had for the boy to understand him, make peace with him. Matvei's head barely turned, and Roach was surprised to see eyes that were shining with tears threatening to spill over the brim. Confusion filled his mind when he thought of the boy who had done so much for them, why he could possibly be crying now. He gently prodded the boy into words.

"Hey, Matvei, I need to talk to you, but you need to tell me what's wrong first." When Matvei didn't respond quickly, Roach snapped a bit.

"Matvei! Talk to me." Roach saw the boy cringe back and snap his eyes back down to the sheets on top of him. Roach ran a hand through his hair, trying to push any cruelness in his voice aside.

"Matvei, talk to me, whatever it is. If it is about how much you hate me, I don't care. Just tell me. Nothing bad will come from it." Roach sighed when Matvei looked up to him, but to he was surprised once again when he saw the tears finally escape. Matvei did manage to stutter a few words though.

"You lie. You're lying to me." Roach's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the words the boy was speaking. Why would he assume that anything said was a lie? Roach tried to make sense of what Matvei was saying, but only came to the conclusion he had to ask another question.

"Lying about what Matvei? That I don't care? I honestly don't. You have plenty of reasons to hate me. I apologize." The words were spoken with immense sincerity, and Roach could feel it deep in his heart. If he had honestly frightened the boy to tears, sorry was something that was due. But the words didn't seem to soothe Matvei in the least. Stuttered, poorly spoken words slid from the boy's mouth in a sudden flood as soon as Roach let out a sigh.

"Y-you are lying about not hurting me. I know what will happen now. Once you have what you need to know, I am of no use. Of c-course. I a-am the enemy. I know of y-you Americans. You get r-rid of your enemies quickly. I w-won't hide information, I p-promise you! J-just please, be q-quick with it." Roach's head spun as he tried to take in all the words that Matvei practically screamed. His eyes had gone wide and his breaths shallow, each sentence seeming to make it harder for him to think. Roach couldn't even connect the pieces of what the boy was saying. He didn't want to frighten Matvei anymore, so Roach tried the soothing tone again.

"I don't understand. You don't have to hide it with riddles. Just say it." The brows on his head furrowed as Matvei tried to swallow back tears that were coming much heavier now. The boy's words came out in much the same way as before.

"I a-am not welcome here. O-once you h-have found the information t-that you w-want from me, y-you will kill me. I j-just beg of you, b-be q-quick about it. I w-will not h-hide a-anything." Suddenly, everything made sense to Roach. Of course, the boy must have been raised to think that. The Americans were bad, and would kill and torture any that fell into their grasp. And then, of course, they would be killed. That was what Matvei believed was coming now. He knew everything, and was in the heart of the enemy's camp, in his mind, a prisoner. The only logical thing that could come to his brainwashed mind would be death. And now, he was begging for it to be swift while the only thing Roach wanted was forgiveness for the way he had acted. Roach knew there was no time to waste in soothing Matvei's nerves, so Roach grasped his hand with a firm grip. Matvei flinched back at first, but Roach held firm. Roach looked straight into the watery, heartbroken eyes, and spoke the words that he hoped would snap Matvei from his fear.

"Matvei, listen to me. No one here would lay a single hand on you, much less kill you. You are only a boy, you are innocent. You saved us, Alison. We would all be dead now if it wasn't for you. If anything, I owe you. You have nothing to fear from me, or anyone here." Roach knew his words were true, but the way that Matvei was frozen and the suspecting glint in his eyes told Roach that the boy didn't believe a word he spoke. Matvei swallowed, and spoke again.

"I am not innocent. I have hurt innocent men, I have killed. I only just brought myself to free your friend, Alison. And I know you are lying. I will be dead before the end of the month." Roach shook his head, and tried to continue on with what he had originally come to Matvei for. The apology the young boy deserved.

"You are choosing to ignore me, and that's fine. I will just do what I came here for. An apology. I acted out on you, and I hurt you. I didn't have any right to do that. I judged you too quickly because of where you came from, and besides, Alison is very close to me. I think of her as a younger sister, someone from my family. I overreacted, was way too overprotective. I know that, and I'm sorry." Searching for any sign of forgiveness in the boy's eyes, Roach waited for some answer. Matvei was silent, and Roach could only sigh. He knew he couldn't force anything from the frightened child, because that was all he was. Still a child, too young to be caught in the war game. Too young to be afraid of death, torture, or anything of the likes. Too young to be afraid of the consequences that came with being 'the enemy.' Roach knew that Alison was too much the same, just too young for everything that she had been through. Things that many a grown man haven't seen or survived, or come back forever scarred. Roach got up, and walked out of the room.

He closed the door gently and turned off the lights once more, and meandered down the hall to Alison's room. He opened the door to see her lying on the bed with her eyes closed and her breaths steady. He smiled and felt a warmth rise in him as she opened her eyes, and smiled weakly at him. Roach was relieved to see she already seemed stronger as she was soon completely awake, and seemed well rested.

"Matvei's fine" he assured her. She smiled even wider, and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but the door opened. Roach turned to see who it was, and saw the doctor he talked to earlier. He motioned to Roach, and drew him to the corner of the room. Alison cast Roach a worried glance before he shot her a thumbs up, and then listened to what the doctor had to say.

"Uh, Roach, there are some visitors here. Lots of them. They say they know you and the girl. A, um, John MacTavish, and a few others. Would you and her be willing to see them?" Roach felt weak in the knees at the mention of their names. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please send them in." The doctor looked over to Alison out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you sure she's up to it?" Roach nodded, knowing for a fact that if anything, they would help the healing process. The doctor gave him a disbelieving look, shrugged, and walked out of the room. Roach went back to sit down next to Alison, who immediately asked him a question.

"So, what was that? Is there anything wrong?" Roach shook his head, not being able to say a word because just then, the door opened.

MacTavish walked in, a huge bouquet of flowers under his arm. He saw Roach and Alison sitting there together, and smiled. Roach stood as his Captain neared him, and waited for MacTavish to arrive by the bedside. Alison smiled in awe at seeing someone she knew, someone from her family of soldiers. MacTavish handed her the flowers, and she cradled them in her arms. Roach didn't speak, just watched as the Captain silently surveyed the scene. He seemed to take into account just how injured Alison seemed before he spoke. When he did, his voice was firm as always, though Roach swore he could detect a hint of kindness.

"You know Alison, you are quite a brave girl. You went through a lot, and look at you now! Still smiling, like nothing was wrong. I wanted to make sure that you were all right before I brought in the real surprise I have for you. Do you think that you can handle a big surprise today?" Her eyes widened in anticipation and she nodded. Roach had a feeling he knew exactly what that 'surprise' was. MacTavish walked over to the door, opened it, and Roach watched as almost the entire rest of the team poured into the room.

Ghost came first, followed by Archer and Toad and Meat and everyone else. Dressed in anything from combat uniforms to cargo pants and t-shirts, they came until they seemed to fill the whole room. And it wasn't just themselves either. They all came with full arms bearing gifts for Alison. There were anything from clusters of balloons to cards and flowers to even a few GIGANTIC teddy bears. There was chaos as everyone pushed forward, trying to talk to Alison and give her their gift. Almost all of them stopped by Roach as well, and gave him a greeting.

Though it was like a storm rushing through the room, Roach could see Alison's face. It was glistening with tears of pure joy, and her face looked joyful beyond anything Roach had ever seen. It was almost as if she was a sun lighting up the entire room. When the 'storm' cleared, Alison was near buried. Three teddy bears about half as big as her took up most of the room, one in yellow, another in pink, and the last in purple. There were flowers on the table beside her bed as well as cards, not to mention flowers on her bed too. There were balloons both on the bed and floating above it, and plenty of smaller stuffed animals as well. And some jokester even had got what looked like a cowboy hat and had placed it on the pillow above her head. She was smiling so wide, and her eyes kept shifting from face to face.

To see Alison so happy, Roach was swelling inside with happiness himself. The captain was giving him a knowing glance, and Roach suddenly felt Ghost's presence next to him. Roach didn't have to look back or confirm what he felt. He just knew. The noise died suddenly when Alison opened her mouth and spoke in a tearful, yet happy voice.

"Thank you all so much. There aren't words to say how much I am happy to see you all right now. This-" she gestured to the gifts nearly burying her "is amazing. I never could have even dreamed this. The gifts are astounding, the flowers are beautiful, and you are all the most thoughtful people on the face of this planet." Everyone smiled and laughed, but quieted down again when they realized she had something else to say.

"You know, I do have a question though. How did you manage to all get here, and bring all of this? Where did you even get it all?" Everyone looked to Meat, a few even glared, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! So, I was flying one of the helicopters when I realized we were actually passing a rather large city, oh, about fifty or so miles to our left. So I took a detour, landed on the helipad at a hospital, and we took a stop in the gift shop." Roach knew there had to be more to that story judging at how there many glares were directed at him, and the way that he blushed red, but he knew that no one wanted to make Alison the slightest bit upset.

Roach knew by the way everyone was smiling and seemed itching to speak, it would be until 'visiting hours' ended that they would be here. But Roach didn't mind. Alison was happy, and after risking his life to make sure they both got here safely, he would enjoy every minute of it.

**I also forgot to mention I am currently recovering from a sprained wrist, which is why I might not post for a bit longer. If you want to know what happened, no, I did not get stuck in a mosh pit. No, I did not push someone out of the way of a falling rock, and no, I did not get beat up or protect myself from being beat up. I tripped. Yep. Brave, I know. **


	38. A Wolf Stuck In Ice

**If you want to understand this chapter, please read my recently posted short story called "Ice's Story" to understand everything that goes on. Thanks, and enjoy. **

The visiting ended sooner than Roach expected. For himself, anyways. The doctor came and fetched him from amid the excitement and told him that David had requested him. Roach knew that he had to comply, because the ill man was in need of company and if he was requested, something must be going on.

Roach went with the doctor and walked down the hall with him. The doctor quickly updated him on David's condition.

"He is doing very well. He had definitely taken a turn for the better in the last hour, and it's only getting better. I say if he can make it another hour with any drops, he's in the clear for recovery. Albeit a long one, but a recovery nonetheless." Roach smiled at the news. They arrived outside of David's room and the doctor ushered Roach in.

Roach stepped through the door and into the room. David was still attached to the various lifesaving machines, but over a few hours his skin had already taken on a darker hue and his face was no longer pale and green tinted.

David made eye contact with Roach when he walked into the room, but no emotions crossed his face. Roach took long strides to reach the end of the bed, not breaking the eye contact with David the whole time. Without even bothering to sit down or exchange a greeting, Roach knew that something serious was going to occur, something of large proportions. David's lips only upturned slightly as Roach reached him. His words were solid and sure when he spoke, but Roach could detect a hint of uncertainty shielded in David's eyes.

"Roach, I need to ask a favor." Roach didn't raise an eyebrow or twitch at the comment.

"Ask away David. Least I can do." It was true. It really was the least Roach could do. The man needed so much, but Roach had no idea how to heal his broken soul, and scarred mind. David cleared his throat, and broke the eye contact with Roach, instead turning his eyes to a spot on the wall.

"I want to see my captain and my team. I need to talk to them. I have been wondering for months, aching inside, wanting to know why my brothers left me. And please let me. I can handle it." Roach heard the words that he had known were coming. Roach had known the broken man would want nothing more than to have closure for everything that had happened, and the only way that could occur would be to rehash the pain.

Roach took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay David. I'll do it. I just don't understand why you want me here." And he didn't. If anything, Roach thought that he would want to be alone in such a private moment. But David shook his head firmly.

"I don't want things to get out of hand. And I want you to be here because… I need support." The way that the last words were spat out of ground teeth, Roach knew it was the last thing that the brave, stubborn man needed to say. But Roach nodded like David had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"No problem. I'll get them." David nodded, and Roach went to get the doctor and the team that David had mentioned.

It only took a few minutes to get the doctor, and Roach rejoined David as the Doctor fetched the men from David's old team. No words were exchanged in the room, the room that hung heavy with tension. Both Roach and David jumped a little when they were startled at the knob to the door turning.

Roach braced himself as the man he had seen much earlier, almost a full day earlier walked into the room. This time though, the broad shouldered threatening man was not alone. Following him were four other men, all of considerable size, and Roach found himself level with most of them.

Right behind the captain there was a man slightly taller than Roach, though the muscle mass was able to be rivaled. He had a square jaw and serious grey eyes that glittered with worry. His hair was shaved short, but the dark stubble threatened to grow unruly soon. Roach knew what uniforms they were wearing immediately, as he recalled what David had said. US army rangers.

The one that Roach had set eyes on first pushed past the captain and to David's bedside, close to Roach. David jumped and let out something that sounded like a growl. Before anyone could get out a word, David tensed up as he looked into the newcomer's eyes and let out a scream. David's eyes opened bolt wide and his muscles tensed and relaxed rapidly, almost in seizure-like motions. The new man didn't jump back, but rather gripped David's hand just like Roach did. There was dead silence forgive the sound of the bed groaning under David's motions. Soon, after much incoherent mumbling David's eyes opened again and he drew in a breath. The new man began speaking rapidly.

"Wolf, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was so worried for you. I prayed you were okay, and you made it. Here you are, okay!" David hissed and yanked his hand back. He snarled his words back at the man, and Roach could only watch as the scene played out.

"Sorry? Cheetah, you wouldn't let me on the chopper! You too Goblin!" The man who was second largest with bulging muscles turned his head down at David's words. Cheetah remained firm though.

"Listen, Wolf, it was all part of the plan. During that round of injections there was a tracker in one of them, you didn't know it. We followed your every move!" David's eyes grew wide. He stuttered with rage.

"You mean that… I-it was on purpose?" Cheetah nodded, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I didn't have a choice though! It was an order from the captain." David's eyes turned to his captain, as did Roach's. This was definitely taking a turn for the worse. David's brows furrowed.

"You made them leave me? You let them capture me?" The captain had a stone solid expression over his face and he nodded. When he spoke, his voice was solemn and gravely. Roach imagined it like the devil raking his nails down a chalkboard.

"Yes David. We planned for them to capture you. We planned for you to break. We wanted you to. We cleared out the entire base of everything as soon as you left for the mission. You were strong so I knew you would hold out long enough to give us time, about a week, to clear out. We had a new base built, only a bit away. You know how remote we were. A few miles was enough. We would track you so we could rescue you. They would strike the old building in hopes of finding a gold mine, but we would attack them back harder, knowing that they were coming. They would send almost all of their forces, and we would be waiting with more. But you didn't. You held out much longer than we ever expected. We have been waiting, tensed, each day for the knowledge that there were any incoming forces." David let out a scream even as the captain opened his mouth to speak again.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME THERE?" He thundered, making everyone take a physical step back.

"They are things that would cross into the devils nightmares! And I held out. Why didn't you come and get me? Why me? And what about the promotion?" The captain coughed.

"They had a jammer. That had to be it. We never got any signal the entire time. And you were strong. I told that when I promoted you. And the promotion, you deserved it. No matter what happened." Roach winced as he realized what the captain had just said. It took David a moment of silence, but soon enough he too realized what had been shared. His voice dropped to a deadly guttural whisper.

"You thought I was going to die, didn't you? You counted on it. You just wanted me to be a higher rank, more trustworthy for the dogs that tormented me, didn't you? I had always thought something was wrong with what happened the day I was left. The promotion out of nowhere. You might have even wanted me to think of my higher rank as I died, proud to get where I got. Happy, even. You threw me away like trash. You are sick." Roach's eyes switched back between the two, and eventually Cheetah broke the silence by going back up to David and taking his hand again.

"Wolf, I didn't agree to this. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to save you. You were my best friend. Brother, can you forgive me?" David drew in a breath, and let out a glowering glare into the man's eyes.

"Cheetah, you lost the right to call me brother the second you made up your mind to follow those orders. I don't forgive you. You are dead to me. All of you. Goblin, Steel, Onyx. I stopped knowing you on the morning of that mission. You are dead to me, because you left me for dead. You wanted me dead, and thought of me like it. So I will be. Leave, and you will never hear from me again." Cheetah leaned closer to David, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Wolf, please. You saved my life so many times. I love you like a brother. It killed me when I heard the orders. I promise I didn't know that he thought you were dead. He told me that the tracker would be found no matter the technology they had. I would never have agreed if I thought you weren't coming back. Please, Wolf." David seemed to shake with rage, and Roach knew that though he was here to make sure things settled, he also knew that he couldn't interrupt this matter. David shook his head one final time.

"That's not my name. Wolf is a man who was left for dead long ago by his only family anymore. His brothers left him for dead and he slowly wasted away in the damp, tortuous depths of a Russian prison. Wolf no longer exists. He is buried far back, months ago." Cheetah took a step back, tears snaking freely down his face.

"Then who are you?" David turned to Roach and looked him right in the eyes, chilling Roach to the bones.

"My name is Ice"

**I haven't had a lot of reviews with this story as of late, and with stress starting to pile on with school starting up soon and new events every night of my week, I am lacking motivation. I know, I'm begging, but honestly, I feel I almost have no motivation for this anymore. **


	39. It's In My Blood

**You guys all actually motivated me enough to put a new chapter up… Today! I mean, thank you so much for your support guys. And, tissue warning for this chapter. Just saying.**

The silence was broken when Roach decided that it was time for them all to leave. Ice had made up his mind, and Roach was here to make sure he was content. Roach pointed at the door, and they all seemed to get the idea. All of them turned and left, with Cheetah lingering the longest. He pressed a piece of paper into Ice's hand before walking away.

Just as Cheetah was about to close the door he leaned his head back in.

"Ice, Wolf, David. David Tobias McGraw, my best friend. I am so, so, so sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me." Ice shook his head, gripping the piece of paper in his hand. Roach could see the pure sadness that was swimming in Cheetah's eyes, but Ice was not budging. Cheetah shut the door, leaving the pair alone.

Roach sat back down in the chair watching Ice move with robotic motions, unfolding the paper then reading it. His eyes flicked back and forth across the paper, his face never changing. It was as if Ice was a stone, nothing but his eyes moving, but then those didn't even show any emotion. Roach had always felt he was good at reading people's emotions, but now he got nothing.

After a few minutes, Ice looked up from the piece of paper. Without even a word, he handed it to Roach. Roach snapped his eyes to the paper, desperately wanting to read what the mysterious Cheetah had to say that could not be spoken out.

Dear Wolf,

I know I'm not going to have the heart to say it out loud. First of all, I just want to say it was like my heart stopped beating when I heard you were okay. We had thought you were dead, or worse. Now you are okay, but I am afraid I am going to have to break your heart again. I only say again, because I saw the look in your eyes as I didn't let you on. I was wrong, the whole thing was wrong. I was wrong to do that, and even if you never forgive me, I am sorry.

I wrote this to tell you I have cancer. Not just any kind either. It's in my blood, and there is no way to save me. Treatment might make me last a little longer, but I don't want to go out like that. You were always the strong one I looked up to, like an older brother. I know you would fight and wouldn't want to slowly waste away. I am keeping on serving the best I can until my final minutes, or until my feet won't keep me up.

They aren't supposed to let me keep on going, keep on serving with my illness. I have about two months at the most, with a lot of that me getting sick really fast. I am already weaker, and my last mission was a month ago. I am staying with the team though, doing the paperwork and stuff, and just hanging with them as much as possible. I wish it could be the same with you, but I know you won't want to be with us anymore.

I don't think I can say this out loud, and it does sound weird, but I know it my heart. You are the only family I have left, besides Steel and Onyx. And I love you Wolf.

Your Brother,

Cheetah. (Ian McMason)

Roach felt his heart sinking the entire letter, and looked down to see Ice staring straight ahead at the wall. Roach felt a rock in his stomach, and a lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. The knowledge that the very man that he had practically disowned was dying, and had said things that were usually unsaid.

Roach placed the letter on the bedside, trying to ignore the tears that rolled down Ice's face, and the ones that were smudging the ink on the letter. Roach didn't find any words, and to his surprise, Ice spoke.

"Well, you know what? Maybe that's his payment for leaving me. He is dying for sure now. Just like he thought I had died for sure." Roach was surprised to hear such cruel words come out of the wounded man's mouth, and with such little emotion in them. Roach wanted to comfort him, the way the letter had moved him inside was rare, but he felt he had more emotion at this point than Ice. The man was acting like just a hollowed out shell, no soul, no heart. Roach shook his head and spoke up.

"He said he thought you were coming back. You have to trust him on that Ice." Ice shook his head, and Roach felt his heart sink all the way to his feet.

"Roach, I just want to be alone now."

"He's dying Ice."

"I know."

"You have nothing to say?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been said."

Roach sighed, and turned to walk out of the room. As he reached the door and stepped halfway out of it, but a thought struck him like lightning. He turned back to Ice.

"Ice, you only have so much longer to see him. If you want to change your mind, there is not much time."

"Roach, I told you. My mind is made."

Roach let out a short breath and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked halfway down the hall, when he paused where he stood. Turning around, he walked on cats feet to the door that he had shut moments before. He pressed his ear to the wood, and heard a soft sobbing coming from inside. There were also words, mumbled, but Roach could just make them out between the sobs.

"Oh, Ian, why are you leaving me again? I thought once was enough… Why do you have to leave? Why couldn't you just tell me, you coward? Ian, oh Ian… I don't know what to tell you. I don't know if I can forgive you. Do you know what they did to me Ian? Oh the things they did to me… I would wake up screaming your name Cheetah. You had my back, and then you left. But now, when all I want to do is help I can only just watch… Oh Ian, why cant you just stay with me? A little longer?"

Roach felt tears rising in his own eyes as the man lamented his pain and agony, talking to the man that Roach knew he desperately wanted to forgive, but his scarred mind stopped cold in his tracks. Roach wanted nothing more than to open the door and find some way to console the man, but nothing would work. With heavy footsteps, Roach walked back down the hall, Ice's sobs still ringing in his ears.


	40. Never Again

**WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

Roach arrived at Alison's room, only to find the door opening and everyone leaking out of it slowly. MacTavish pressed a finger to his lips and whispered quietly as the rest of the task force emerged from the room.

"The girl's asleep. We have Rook in there to watch over her till she wakes. Until then though, we are going to talk to you." Everyone seemed to smile a little at the thought of talking to Roach, who had practically gone on a suicide mission, once again. Roach himself was excited that he was going to be able to converse with the people he hadn't seen for what seemed like years. Roach pointed them in the direction of the room that he had slept in, and they all entered. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to squeeze in.

Roach sat down on the bed, and faced the captain. There was a steel solid look on his face, but his eyes were filled with a sort of warped compassion, almost.

"Roach, you did well. You both got out, minimal damage. I know that this will be hard for you, but you need to tell me everything that happened. We already located the prison, and they got everyone out. But we need to know what happened." Roach felt chills crawl up his spine as he recalled everything in a flash of memories. Eventually he looked back up at MacTavish, who shrugged, then motioned to the rest of the task force.

"I can make them leave, you know." Roach shook his head at the offer. He didn't need to hide what had happened, but it was a very turbulent point in his life, and it was still fresh in memory. The aches still remained with him, and so did the scrapes and bruises, To Roach, that meant that it was too close.

Though the last thing he wanted to do was rehash the events, he settled into his seat and resigned to the fact it was inevitable. Roach also figured it would be best to get it over with quickly.

Roach told the 'story' quickly, and with little detail. He didn't speak of how Alison looked when he first saw her, or the way that he had seen her sobbing in the hallway with Ghost's pocket knife sticking out from a man's chest. Though, excluding the last memory reminded him to ask the doctor if he had the item anywhere after he had found it absent from his pocket after waking up from his half day nap. He excluded the part of his tale where Ice exploded, or where he beat Matvei into the ground. He left out the feelings that raged inside of him during the entire thing, and he also left out the private talks between him and his friends, new and old.

When all was said and done, even with such a bare bones version of the truth, most were left with troubled expressions. While any civilian would have been left slack jawed, but what they had gone through had united them. They had all seen terrible things, but this was one of the things that seemed to be much more awful. Two children had been involved in such horrendous activity, which hung heavy in all of the hearts in the room.

Roach knew with regret that there was so much more behind the curtains. The boy who sat alone in a room, fearing that his death was coming soon and anything said to him was false. The man that sat alone in a room bearing the weight a close friend was soon going to die. The body that lay in a shallow grave far away, creatures riddling the corpse full of holes and sagging flesh. The little girl with so much left in her life, so everything left to lose.

MacTavish eventually spoke up, but it was nothing more than getting everyone out of the room. Roach was soon left alone with MacTavish, the silence weighing down on him like bricks on his back. MacTavish didn't break the silence for a long time. Roach thought he might be waiting for him to do something, but Roach knew he wasn't going to break the silence first. The captain must have sensed that, for he eventually did speak in place of Roach.

"I know there is much more to your story than that Roach, but I'm not going to ask. I know we don't really… discuss these things. But, I am going to recommend you to a psychologist, at least for a while." Roach was stunned when he heard that, but knew there was no arguing with the captain. Instead, he asked a few questions that suddenly came to his mind.

"What are we going to do about Alison, Matvei, and Ice? Matvei and Ice have no place to go." MacTavish let a smile cross his face. A grin, maybe, but it seemed to Roach like a smile.

"Well, I talked to that one man. Frank Theall, or something like that. The man from the Rangers. He said we are welcome to David. I have needed a lot more help with paperwork, so he can be a secretary of sorts. I personally don't see another use for him, as he most likely will never be able to go into combat again, but we can make it work, no?" Roach nodded, his body filling with warmth a the thought of the damaged man finally being able to have a place where no one would betray him, and he would have no fear of it. A place where he can be safe. The captain wasn't done though.

"The Russian Boy, Matvei, will of course be debriefed, and we will be given the information from that. But what to do with him, I don't see any real options. I guess we could find him a foster place in the states if it need be. As for Alison, of course, she will go home. This whole thing went terribly awry, and we will be sure to send her home much safer. And Roach, I hope you know, that after this, she will never again be able to come back."


	41. You Gave Her A Gun!

**You guys really got me on a role. I am going to try and get this all done before school starts, about a week. And, I just want to say, the end is in sight. A few more chapters and all. Wrapping up loose ends, I guess you could call it. Thanks for all your support!**

Roach had relieved Rook from 'watch duty' by Alison's bedside. She was still sleeping, and Roach had to admit that he was starting to feel his own sagging eyelids. He had gotten the knife back from the doctor before he had gone to her room, and flicked it open quickly. Dried smears of blood covered it. Roach rose from his seat, and walked into the bathroom nearby. Rising it off quickly, he watched the copper swirls disappear down the drain. Taking a paper towel he wiped the last remains off, so all that was left was the shining blade. Shutting it once more, he slipped it back into his pocket.

Alison suddenly lurched in her bed, and a whimper escaped her lips. Her arms flailed violently, and the rapid movements dislodged the IV and threatened to disturb her many bandages. Roach rushed over to her and grabbed her wrists, but was unsure of how to calm her. Alison's legs thrashed beneath the thin sheets and her mouth opened in a silent scream. There was flickering beneath her eyelids, and her eyes soon shot open.

Roach saw the hollow fear in her eyes, but it soon faded when she saw who was there with her. Slowly, her breathing calmed and Roach took a step back. She closed her eyes, and let out a long, shaky breath. Roach knew what had been happening, no matter how frightening. She had been having a nightmare. And not just any kind of nightmare either.

She was remembering everything that had happened to her. She relived it, and couldn't do anything to stop it. Roach knew of people that had gone through traumatic experiences often have things like this. And Roach tried to avoid even thinking the thought, but he knew by the way Alison had been acting, drawn back and a little bit wary, not to mention the nightmares all pointed to something very specific. Roach knew that no one who had been rescued had seen any psychologist of any sort, but Roach knew with dreading certainty that all three others displayed signs of it very clearly. Roach was nearly one hundred percent positive that Ice, Matvei, and Alison were all suffering from various degrees of post-traumatic stress disorder.

Ice's episodes when he had seen his teammates again, and the way he had reacted at the crowd outside of the helicopter when they first arrived at the base. The way he would zone out and draw back without warning, all were very clear signs. Roach knew that MacTavish must have also known, for he mentioned that Ice would certainly no longer be doing any field work.

Alison coughed a few times as the thoughts ran through Roach's head, but her feeble voice eventually piped up, and distracted Roach from his thoughts.

"R-roach, it was all happening a-again" She shivered, and a tear ran from her eye. Roach shook his head and made a gentle shushing sound.

"You don't need to talk about it. It's over now. You're safe, remember that." She nodded, and her eyes slowly shut again. Roach wanted to follow her in the actions, and he felt his own head starting to drop toward his chest. A small whisper from Alison kept him awake for a few more seconds though. Her feather light, mouse soft voice whispered to him.

"G'night Roach. Thanks" and within a few more seconds her heavy breathing told Roach that she was asleep, and that he could follow her into the land of dreams. He was asleep before he even shut his eyes completely.

Sleep was bliss while it lasted, anyways. Roach found that soon, way too soon, he was being shaken awake. A hand on his shoulder startled him into the world of the waking, and upon seeing the face of his disturber, Roach jumped a bit. The skull that was his familiar partner startled him a bit at first, but he calmed upon coming to his senses. Roach stood, rolling his shoulders and neck as he did. Ghost looked down at the girl still sleeping on the bed, and then turned to Roach.

"You did a nice job mate. Got her and a few others home, and gave us the location to the prison." Roach sighed.

"Yeah, we did." Ghost patted him on the shoulder, somewhat hesitantly.

"But that's not the only nice thing you did mate. You rescued her. I know you guys went through some tough things. I don't need to know all of it, but some would help. You're my partner, and I won't want anything that happened like… last time to get between us. We need to talk. Not heart to heart though. Remember our promise?" Roach let out a rough chuckle at the cold, disguised humor.

"She was in pretty bad shape when I got to her. Our escape was brutal. She made friends with the Russian boy, who we can trust, and he got us out. He had a gun, and I took it. She saw some of the first real combat as it is when a whole bunch of them burst through the door. I had to take care of them. She was a little shocked, but I got her out. Eventually, the Russian boy showed us a place to stock up on weapons and food."

Roach paused, and pulled out the knife. He held it out to Ghost, who took it in his hand.

"She still had this. It helped us get out big time. They didn't search her for anything. She still has a lot of the things we gave her." Ghost scoffed. "Idiots" he mumbled under his breath, and then allowed Roach to continue.

"One of them hadn't died, and came after her. She ended up killing him to save her own life. She saw him die at her feet, and it really shocked her a bit. We got out into the forest, and some… rough stuff came between us. I knew the boy had gotten us out, but I didn't trust him all the way. Apparently she did. I caught them kind of… erm, cuddling together. I kind of lost it." Ghost let out a little chuckle at the word 'cuddling' and Roach had to admit, it wasn't his choice word either. But there was nothing else to call it. He summed up the rest of the story in a few seconds.

"Eventually, when the rest of the backup for the Russian's arrived, she ended up saving my life. A man came up behind me, and she got him." Roach was sure that if the sunglasses and balaclava weren't over his face, he would have seen Ghost raise an eyebrow.

"You let her have a gun."

"Yeah. She handles it damn well too. Gave her a five second lesson, and she ends up saving my sorry ass a few seconds later." Both of them laughed for a moment, but then heard a small groan. Both men in the room turned to look at Alison, who had her eyes flickering open. They waited in silence as she eventually woke up. She was the first to speak.

"Well, hey Ghost." Roach swore he could feel Ghost smile.

"Hey Alison. How are you?" Everyone knew the answer to that. Better, but not healed. Alison took it well enough though.

"I'm feeling better. Still sore and stuff, but better overall. Do you think that maybe I can get some food in her? And how about letting me visit Matvei?" Roach knew her enthusiasm had picked up again, and to his relief he was catching a hint of a sparkle in her eyes, the one that he had known so well before. Roach smiled, and nodded.

"We'll see what we can do." Despite the happiness that swelled in the room for a few moments, Roach knew that he would have to treasure every happy moment with her from now on. They wouldn't be together too much longer.

**Everyone remember- One letter difference is a big deal. Autocorrect is proof of that. One letter is the difference between "happy" and "fappy" **


	42. Round Of Poker

**I'm on a roll! Actually expect another chapter later today! I am having an awesome day!**

The doctor cleared her to visit Matvei and took her off a lot of the things she had been on. Her vitals were stable, and pretty much everything about her that had to heal anymore was the cuts and bruises. Roach knew there was a bit more to heal inside of her, but that would come with time.

Roach and Ghost were currently taking Alison in a wheelchair down to Matvei's room. She insisted on walking, but both Roach and Ghost had insisted that she didn't, so she caved to the wheelchair. Roach knew that Matvei was almost completely healed, but was being kept inside his room for safety's sake. Roach arrived at the door and opened it, and found the lights were already open.

Ghost strode in first before Roach could warn him of the boy's fears. Roach heard a small sound of surprise and then footsteps scrambling for a few seconds. Roach followed with Alison to see Matvei cringing back on the bed, while Ghost stood there kind of frozen. Roach left Alison for a moment, and whispered quickly in Ghost's ear the situation. Ghost nodded once, twice, while Roach hastily whispered suggestions. Roach went back and got Alison, then took her into the room while Ghost pulled his mask off his face.

Upon seeing Matvei, Alison completely lit up. Her face turned into a glowing smile and bright eyes, and her shoulders were less hunched. Matvei seemed to see her at the same time, and his reactions were much the same. He sat up, and smiled upon seeing her. Roach took her over to beside the bed, where Matvei froze again as he neared. Roach shook his head, a small smile on his face at seeing how happy they were again.

"Matvei, seriously, you can trust me now. Alison is getting better and she wanted to see you. And that's Ghost." Ghost stood there stiff and silent, his mask in his hand and sunglasses residing in a pocket. Matvei raised a hand in kind of a half wave, and Ghost nodded slightly, lips set in a tight line. Matvei seemed to shake that off rather quickly and turned to Alison, who was rising to her feet. Roach would have reprimanded her, but he saw Matvei get to his feet as well. The two shared in a hug, which made Roach kind of cringe.

Ghost only grinned, his stone cold expression only melting a little bit. Eventually Matvei sat back down on the edge of his bed, and motioned for Alison to do the same on a spot next to him. She blushed a bit and did so, but they didn't near each other again, as if the tension of both other men in the room creating a barrier between them. Matvei leaned and whispered something into her ear, too softly for Roach to hear.

Alison nodded once, then her brows furrowed, but then it ended with a slight chuckle. She turned to him and whispered something to him, and shot Roach a glance once that was something in between mad and amused. Eventually Matvei nodded as well and turned his eyes to Roach. Clearing his throat, Matvei spoke to him.

"Uh, sorry for not trusting you. So, uh, friends?" Saying the last word, he shot an uncertain glance at Alison who shrugged and let out a light, soft laugh. Roach nodded, glad the boy must have finally come to an understanding that he was among friends.

"Friends it is Matvei." He let out a breath, and Matvei did as well. Alison laughed again, and then her face lit up as she got an idea. She turned to Roach, and then Ghost.

"Do either of you have a pack of cards? How about a round of poker?" Matvei seemed to smile at the idea, and to Roach's surprise, Ghost fished one out of his back pocket. They settled down around the bed, and started a game. Soon, Roach and Ghost realized there was really almost no way to bet, but once they figured that out, they also figured with Alison and Matvei there was almost no way to win.

A few hours later, Alison returned to her room to visit more with what was left of the team. About half of them, including the captain had to leave. Many of them did reluctantly, because no one really wanted to leave Alison. She thanked them for the gifts, which were still covering her room, and let them leave after giving them all hugs, which no one took reluctantly.

Soon the few remaining members set to keeping her entertained until she felt tired once more, at which they left Roach to watch her until she fell asleep.

And she was fading quickly into sleep, and Roach smiled at seeing her so peaceful. Just as he had sworn that she settled down to sleep, her eyes opened again. Roach leaned close to her as she whispered something that he couldn't quite hear. She repeated it, a little louder.

"Roach, will I be going home soon?" He nodded, trying not to let the sadness of this upcoming fact nag at him in front of her.

"Yeah, you are Alison. You so eager to leave us?" He joked lightly. She shook her head slightly, her hair against the pillow making soft noises.

"No, not really. I am going to miss you guys. I do really love my mom and dad, but they are family just as much as you are. All you guys are the big brothers and cousins. It's really fun." Roach chuckled, and ruffled the hair on her head gently.

"Well, that's good. I hope I'm fun." Alison gave a wry smile, then yawned, her mouth opening wide. When she eventually drew in another breath, her eyes were shutting again. She managed to say another few words through her sleep filled voice, but her face had suddenly shifted into an expression of sadness.

"I'm not going to be able to see you again, am I?" she whispered softly. Roach felt his heart drop to his feet as he knew he couldn't lie to her. He held her hand as he quietly responded.

"No. I'm sorry." She drew in a shaky breath, and slipped into sleep without another word.


	43. Goodbye Again

**How nice am I? The end is really in sight. A few more chapters, and it will be all over. D: Thank you all for your support though! My goal is 150 reviews the day after I post the last chapter! Thank you all again, enjoy please! **

Roach sat by Alison's bed, watching her sleep. To an outsider it might have looked slightly stalker-like, but Roach had complex thoughts running through his mind. He knew that his line of work was dangerous, and what had happened to Alison and him in the past week proved that with uncanny accuracy. He ran the risk each and every day of a painful and violent death. Roach's mind was whisked to the letters that sat in the bottom drawer of the captains filing cabinet. Each soldier in the camp had a folder, and each folder contained a few handwritten letters, postmarked, but not sent.

Roach thought to his own folder of the two letters inside, each carefully penned, and sealed long ago. Looking down on Alison, he got an itching in his hands and a script wrote itself out in his mind. He got up slowly and carefully, and walked around base for a bit, gathering the materials he needed. Eventually, he went back to Alison's room and sat back down in the chair. Carefully balancing the book in his lap, he opened the pen and scribbled on the back of his hand. Once the ink ran well, he placed the pen on the top line of the paper, and started writing.

An hour later, he folded the paper, slipped it into the addressed envelope, and sealed it shut. Folding the envelope in two, Roach slipped it into his pocket and settled back in the chair. His head dropped to his chest and he fell asleep quickly.

Over the next week, Ice's condition gradually became much less serious, and Matvei and Alison were having to be constantly, but lightly reprimanded from wandering around base. Roach had caught them together alone a few times, but they had never been doing anything. Roach was satisfied that Matvei was indeed a nice boy who Alison was perfectly okay to be with.

Alison's wounds were healing on the outside, but she was frequented with nightmares and the occasional panic attack. Roach helped her through each and every one.

Ice was nearly the same, and rather than being up and able to wander around, he had graduated from catheter to walking to the bathroom, with assistance. But both Roach and Ice knew that it was good he had some of his dignity left. The only thing that Roach worried about was Ice not saying another word about Cheetah. Soon enough, Roach heard the inevitable. Though Ghost was the only one staying with them any longer, the message got through that soon Alison and Matvei would be leaving. Matvei had apparently had a foster home open up somewhere in the states, and within twenty miles of Alison's home. Though both children were enthralled, they were both sad to be leaving. Matvei and Roach had also grown closer, much to Alison's relief. Soon, the day came where the many helicopters were prepping to take two small children home. Roach, Ghost, Alison, Matvei, and Ice, stood outside under an overhang.

Alison was already starting to cry, much to Roach's frustration. He hated it when people cried, but he knew that soon it would be his turn soon enough. Once again though in parting, he held a backpack on his back, and Ghost a few items in his pocket. Matvei didn't have anything but for the clothes on his back. Alison walked up to Ghost first.

Ghost leaned down, a smile beneath his mask. He knew that she didn't need to see it know it was there. He dug into his pocket and took out two items, two of the four she had originally been presented with. While Roach held the backpack that had been recovered, the lighter had gotten lost amid their daring escape. But the token and knife had both remained intact and discovered. Alison's face exploded into a mask of joy as she saw him take them from his pocket.

"I was worried they were gone forever. I woke up in the hospital room, and I didn't know where they went." Ghost smiled, and nestled them in her palm.

"Well, it's a good thing the doctor kept them." She smiled up at him, tears already running down her face. She blinked a few times, and looked down at the items. She pointed at the knife.

"A few days ago I wouldn't have wanted this. It saved my life, but it took one too. But I realized saving my life is a big deal, so it's a keeper." Ghost nodded at her words. He realized that it was a big thing for her to come to, but it was the right decision. More than anything though, Ghost was enthralled that such a small gift was the difference between life or death for the young girl. She then pointed to the token.

"This didn't only save my life, it saved Ice. He saw it one day when he wanted to give up, when he wasn't thinking straight, and it set him back on track. Ghost, thank you so much. I'm going to miss you." He didn't feel any tears, but he did feel his heart breaking in half. He leaned down to her and wrapped her in a quick hug. She gave him one last little wave, and moved over to Ice.

Roach watched as her and Ice interacted. It was quick, but packed a punch. She gave him a stern look, and Ice seemed to balk a bit. Once she smiled though, he eased up and gave her a quick hug as well. Roach knew that he would never know what they shared, and no one but them would. They had gone through unspeakable horrors together, so they had been bonded like nothing else. And before he knew it, Alison was standing in front of him.

He handed her the backpack right away, and without even opening it told her what was inside.

"Now, don't fret. This is the same backpack, with Brownie, your clothes, and your shampoo all inside. We got everything." She took it and smiled.

"Thanks Roach. I won't forget you. I promise. I'll keep writing and sending you stuff, even if I cant see you again." Roach smiled, telling himself that he wouldn't let the tears forming escape. His eyes were drawn to the livid red healing scar that was etched down her face, smilar to the one Ghost sported, along with the fact she was missing part of one of her fingers. She must have seen his eyes drawn to both scars, and they knew that there were many more where those two came from. Her smile dropped for a moment, and then she looked up at him.

"I forgot to tell you about that awful bike incident that I got into Roach. You really don't want to try mountain biking down a rocky mountain before you're ready. You know?" He smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. You don't want to do that. And for sending stuff, pictures, a lot of them. I'll return the favor, okay?" She smiled, and gave him a final hug, her tears slowly ebbing as Roach's began to escape. Turning her back, she slowly walked to Matvei, who took her hand and led her to one of the waiting helicopters. He climbed in first, and upon offering her a hand, she declined. Hopping in herself, she looked back at him one last time and gave a short wave. Quickly she was blocked out by armed men climbing in after them, and the door sliding shut. As the chopper took off, the letter shifted in Roach's pocket. Little did he know that a few paces over, Ghost had a similar letter addressed exactly the same.


	44. Let It Go

**Alright guys! Four updates in one day! Final chapter will most likely be up tomorrow, and the epilogue soon after! Just as a warning, this chapter actually made me cry a little as the author… So, warning to all ye who venture forth! (I can't really tell you to enjoy this. Because if you enjoy this, you are a sick person.)**

About a month after Alison had left, Roach knew that Ice had settled down very well into the space of the task force, dealing with a lot of the paperwork that had to be done. He really loved being able to be in a familiar environment and keep on serving in his own way, but without the combat. His trips to the hospital for the last bits of dialysis were fading fast, and Roach knew that he was becoming much happier.

The entire task force had taken to him quickly, but Roach knew it took Ice quite a while to even begin to trust them. Fortunately, he trusted Roach, and knew Roach trusted the others, so he was getting there. Roach knew that it would be hard for the man to ever trust again, but he was confident with time that they would get there. Overall, Ice was healing.

Early one lazy Sunday morning, Roach was walking down the hall, past the new office that used to be an unused room. Ice sat there, scribbling over some paperwork and punching something into a calculator. Not needing to go anywhere, Roach decided to step in. Ice looked up, and a faint smile crossed his lips. He had finally started to bulk up again, and his gaunt face had become more square and solid than when Roach had first seen him, and now the face was occasionally graced with a smile. Roach settled down in the chair in the corner.

"What's up Ice my man?" Ice shrugged, and quickly wrote a number from the calculator down.

"You know we have to document every round you fire on the range? You guys are quite the gun lovers, huh?" Roach shrugged.

"Guns equal fun I guess." Ice looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a somewhat confused expression on his face.

"Guns equal fun? Really Roach?" Roach shrugged, then burst into laughter. Ice let out a rough chuckle, and Roach was about to crack a smart comment when the phone on the desk rang. Ice had also taken over phone calls, so the Captain had to do minimal work. If the captain needed to answer the call himself, Roach knew Ice would transfer the call to MacTavish's office. Ice put it on speaker and answered in the code that they answered the phone with. It sounded silly, but Roach knew it was to protect the secrecy of the base, even though the lines were supposedly secure.

"Hello, this is the Brown family, David speaking." A voice crackled over the other end.

"Hello David. Are you familiar with Ian McMason?" Ice seemed to freeze in place, and Roach sat up immediately at the mention of Cheetah's name. After a stunned pause, Ice responded.

"…. Yes, I am. How does this concern me? And who is speaking?" The voice responded quickly, but a crackle over the line made it hard to hear the first bit.

"-hospital. Ian has requested you, and his cancer has taken a turn for the worse. I got this number after many calls to different people. It was hard to do, and Ian sounded like he was desperate to have you there. He said that a David would come. And David, if he is as good a friend as I think you are to him, you might want to come." Roach could feel the air in the room turning slowly to ice, and Ice himself was frozen in place. After getting the name of the hospital clearly, he hung up with a quick thank you and turned to Roach. Ice didn't skip a beat and plunged right into the question.

"Roach, will you come with me?" Roach nodded without hesitation, and the two turned to the captain's office to see if they could somehow get a helicopter and a day off.

Soon enough, no hesitation on MacTavish's part, Ice and Roach were in a chopper heading to the hospital that Cheetah was located in. No words were exchanged between the pair, but Roach knew all of the things unsaid. What seemed like such a long time ago, even though Ice had received the news of Cheetah's short time left, he had barely reacted. Now, Roach was flying the helicopter and the look on Ice's face made him think the man wanted to get there as soon as possible.

And quick they did. Within a few hours they had arrived at the hospital and with a few glitches in getting in, eventually Roach and Ice stood outside of Cheetah's room. Roach put a hand on Ice's back, seeing the shaky movements of the hand that reached out to the door handle. Ice turned to Roach swiftly, his eyes wide like a frightened animal.

"Roach w-will you stay with me?" He sounded like a frightened child, and Roach knew that he had to at least be there for Ice in his time of need. Opening the door, Ice walked into the sterile white hospital room. A figure that Roach didn't even recognize lay silently on the bed under a white sheet, eyes closed.

As they neared the bed, Ice's footsteps became so soft and cautious Roach would have thought he imagined mines filling the room. Roach strode forward with more confidence, trying to lead Ice forward with strength, but Roach himself faltered when he realized how pale Cheetah seemed, almost nothing but skin and bones left, his entire frame seeming to sag and be in pain.

The brown eyes flickered open under paper pale lids as Roach and Ice eventually neared the bedside. A thin smile came on the pale lips of the sick man. Ice coughed, and Roach could tell by the contorted expression on his face that Ice was using his own methods of choking back tears and sobs. Roach recalled the tension between the two the last time they had met, but it seemed this time Ice was ready to embrace him as the brother that they had been before. Cheetah spoke first.

"W-Ice, I didn't think you would come." His voice was strained and weak, his eyes barely staying open, and Ice took the pale hand in a firm grasp. The two men had traded positions, but this was in much more dire circumstances. Ice shook his head.

"Of course I came. You're my brother Cheetah." Something shifted in Ice's eyes, and Roach took a step back. Not only to give the two room, but because the aura around Ice changed from fear and a cold man to a warm, trusting friend. Cheetah's eyes opened wide, and then fell back as he realized what Ice had said. Cheetah coughed again.

"W-Wolf. You forgive me?" Ice nodded, but Roach realized it wasn't really Ice anymore. This was Wolf. Ice looked around swiftly, then back to Cheetah.

"Where are the others?"

"Mission" Ice swore softly at this, but turned back to Cheetah. Before Ice could speak though, Cheetah spoke up.

"D-David, this is the end. This is it for me. I can feel it. It's like the time that I got thrown back by the explosion. I was just fading, I could feel it… But this is so much more real." Everyone in the room knew how much of a strain it was for Cheetah to form any words. He was growing weaker by the minute. Ice shook his head.

"Ian, oh Ian. You're going to be fine. It's all going to be fine." Cheetah shook his head, gritting his teeth as he did.

"David, I should have died a long time ago. But I couldn't. I had to hear from you. I had to hear that you forgive me. I really am sorry David. So sorry…" Roach saw the first tear leak from Ice's eye. It trickled down his face, leaving a shining trail. His voice shifted to soft, almost a murmur.

"Oh Ian, I forgive you. Ian, oh, my brother. It's all fine. You're family. It's all fine. I'm fine. You're fine." Cheetah shook his head, giving a feeble laugh that seemed to drain his body of any precious energy. Roach knew that they were watching a man die. It had happened on the battlefield before, but never like this. Cheetah managed to say a few more words after his short lived laugh.

"It's really not all right David. I'm dying. I can feel it. But I can go now. It will be fine. I just wish that we could have served together a little longer. I have so much to repay you…" Ice shook his head, the tears starting to flow freely.

"It's okay to go Ian. I forgive you. You can go. Fall asleep, let it go. You can just let it all go, it'll all be fine." Cheetah seemed to be fading faster than ever, but he managed to get a few more words out.

"David… goodbye brother. Love ya bro." Ice shook his head, closing his eyes, whole body shaking. His hand was clasped white knuckled around Cheetah's own pale one. His tear choked voice managed to get out a few words as he fell to his knees next to Cheetah's bed.

"Ian, I'll miss you forever, but that's alright. You can let it go brother, because I love you too." As Ice sobbed on his knees, looking into Cheetah's face, Roach watched Cheetah's eyes slide closed with a tear of his own, and slowly his breaths quickened. Ice slid a hand under Cheetah's head and held it as the man took his final breath, letting it out at the same time Ice let out a blood freezing scream. Ice collapsed to the floor and screamed like a child, crying his tears to the world. Roach knew that Ice was usually so free of emotion, but now it just exploded. Seeing the dead man lay with a tear drying on his cheek, Roach felt the need to comfort Ice in some way. But the bawling man could not be comforted.


	45. The End

**This is it! Last chapter, with epilogue to follow today or tomorrow! I don't want to interrupt your reading, all I want to say is-Please don't kill me!**

The past few days had been full of missions, Roach was exhausted. Awful things had been taking turns for the worse, and Makarov was growing ever more aggressive. Roach had barely had time to return to base before he was reassigned. It was all picking up after the lull in activity from him. And to no one's surprise, the call for another mission was coming again. Roach passed Ice's office on his way to being briefed.

The funeral had been held a few days ago, and Ice couldn't bring himself to go. Roach didn't encourage him either, after what had happened in that hospital room. Roach and Ice were the only ones who witnessed it, but they never spoke of it. It was something that had passed and was buried now, buried in past memories. Though Roach was sure that it was still fresh in Ice's mind, the man was doing his best to keep moving on, keep moving forward.

Roach was quickly briefed on the mission, but it was a blur in his mind as he went back to his room to get suited up. Ghost was already there, preparing as Roach was. Nearly the entire team was going on this mission. As he got into his uniform, Roach felt an odd sensation swimming in his head. Both the violent missions lately, paired with Cheetah's death, and a letter he had gotten from Alison the other day were all in the front of his mind. First of all, both Cheetah's death and the missions had reminded Roach with brutal honesty his own mortality. He could die too, just luck had been protecting him so far. He had really lived up to his name the past few days.

But the letter from Alison was also surfacing. As he made sure his boots were laced up, he leaned over to look at the note which lay open on his nightstand. It was written in Alison's looping handwriting. It was written to him, and a picture of her on a brand new mountain bike lay next to it. The scar was still extremely noticeable, but it had healed. He knew she would have it for the rest of her life. Sighing, he read the letter again.

Dear Roach,

Not much to say. Life is boring. At least where I am. I don't know what's happening to you right now, but I have heard on the news a lot more activity with the Russians. Lots of bad things. I hope that you are doing well, and I wish you luck. But you don't need luck. You're a roach, right? Tell Ghost I wish him well. Not much to say other than I got this really awesome mountain bike as an early birthday present. I'm going to be fourteen very soon!

Matvei is doing great as well. We can visit each other on weekends, but there is really good news-His foster family really likes him. He is a little old for adoption, as usually it is one foster home after another, but he must have gotten lucky too. He will most likely be adopted officially very soon. The paperwork is going to be submitted soon. That's a pain in the butt, huh? You know that I'm really trying to stop swearing. You guys got me into some bad habits, but I don't really mind.

Brownie is doing well. Ha, and he says hi too! :D

Once again, best of wishes to you. Hoping to send you a picture of me and Matvei next!

Her handwriting suddenly became sloppy again in the next line, and Roach read on once more.

Matvei just called me! He said he wanted to do it in person, but couldn't wait for the weekend! He says his foster parents said he can take me to the pizza place in town! I guess this is like a date? My first one too! Thought you would want to know. And no, I take it back. Life is not boring. Live it to its fullest, all the time.

Hugs and friendly punches,

Alison

Roach smiled and walked out of the room, the fuzzy feeling he had gotten from the letter still filling his body, even as he went through the mission. Ghost walked next to him. Roach also felt that odd feeling he had earlier in addition to joy from the letter. Ghost looked at him.

"What's wrong bug?" Roach shrugged, trying to put it into words.

"I don't know Ghost. Something just feels… off. I don't know. I'm sure I'll shake it off soon." Ghost coughed.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe all of this is getting to us. I'll be glad when this is all over." Roach nodded, and saw as the rest of the task force headed forward. This mission really called for all of them, excluding the few deaths that they had come by the past few days. Roach saw Archer carrying his rifle, with Toad behind him.

Soon enough, it seemed to Roach as if the whole world was spinning. He had been running for so long, all over the place. Into a house, out of a house, Ghost by his side the entire time. His radio had been abuzz with yelling while screams and gunfire echoed around him. Roach's vision clouded with red as the cut above his eye leaked blood rapidly. An explosion violently rocked his entire world, making his ears ring as his body was thrown backward. Hitting the ground his head spun, but Ghost was there, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Ghost yelled. Roach struggled to his feet and limped as fast as he could, with Ghost's arm around him for support. The world spun again as what seemed all the winds of the world came down on them as a sea of choppers filled the sky. One touched down, the door open, and Roach found it in himself to keep going just a little further. His whole body ached, but he knew that it was not time to give up quite yet. The familiar face of Shepard soon came into view, and relief slowly leaked into Roach's body.

Over the thunder of the helicopter blades, Ghost and Shepard had a swift exchange, and Shepard was patting Roach's back soon. All Roach heard through the ringing and blood pounding in his ears was "one less loose end." Before he knew it, a bullet tore into his body from his own general's gun.

Roach fell to the ground, body filled with such immense pain it was explosive, and had just enough vision left to watch a bullet tear into Ghost as well. Roach panted, the blood leaking from his body. Shepard yelled something else, but all that Roach knew was a dull pounding and pain.

He felt his body dragged, each grain of dirt causing his body to feel as if it was going over razor blades. He saw Ghost's body being dragged as well, the brave man's head lolling to the side. Roach knew that Ghost was dead, and had the luxury of not feeling himself die.

It was just as Cheetah had said. He knew he was dying, fading, and it was all going. Through blood filled eyes Roach watched the fluid poured over himself, and a flicked cigar was all that was needed to light the pyre.

As flames licked as his body, Roach had little thoughts other than pain. But one of them was from Alison's letter.

"Live life to its fullest." Roach knew that while his life could have stretched out far in front of him, he had lived it as full as anyone could dream. He had confidence Makarov would die. Just not by his hand.

The events of the last year flashed in his head all at once, and then suddenly white overcame his senses. Roach would have screamed, but his body had nothing left.

Eyes looking up at the beautiful sky edged in yellow flames, he let out his final breath.

Roach was dead.


	46. Epilogue Kind Of

**And here it is, the kind of epilogue! Note at the bottom will explain what that meant. **

A young girl sat at the white desk of her room, looking out at the beautiful landscape that stretched out into the mountains through her window. A small bird perched outside of it, the golden yellow beak carefully primping its black and red feathers. She smiled, and subconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear. She had decided to let it grow long, and it was starting to get to the point where it fell in front of her face all of the time, and tickled the back of her neck. The bird took flight as a small gust of wind swept through the sky, and the bird leapt with it. The girl smiled, and stood up from her desk. It was back to school, even though she had been absent for a week or so. The work wasn't hard, but this was a Saturday and she was determined to have it to herself.

Getting up, she walked over to her bed and got into the sweatshirt on her bed. Though it was getting colder out, she was used to it and only needed a thin sweater to keep her warm. The cool crisp mountain air was more refreshing than chilling to her. She quickly checked herself in the mirror behind her door. Her outfit suited her just fine. Stone washed jeans with a dark green tee that was a bit too big for her, overlapped with a black zip up hoodie. She smiled, but it dropped slightly as she ran an idle finger over a deep pink line that went down the bridge of her nose and under her eye.

It stung slightly at the thought of it, so she turned away and paced over to the window. She could see down the long driveway for almost a mile between the pine trees, and she thought she saw a flash of red metal. The girl smiled, and realized it was probably her unofficial boyfriend coming to see her. His house was many miles away, but if his parents couldn't drive him, he was happy to bike. She played with a lock of her hair for a moment when she stopped at the voice yelling upstairs to her room.

"Alison! You have a few more letters!" Alison's face perked up at the thought of some letters from the task force. She had sent the latest few about a week ago, and had been waiting for the reply from nearly a month ago. Though the mail was slow she was glad she got to communicate with them at all. Tearing down the stairs, she grabbed the letters from her mother's hand and gave her mom a quick hug and thank you. Going back to her room, Alison looked the letters over for a few moments. Both had no return address as always, and one was addressed to her in Roach's handwriting, the other Ghost's.

Alison sat down on her pink camo bedspread and crossed her legs. She contemplated which letter to open first, but settled on Ghost's after a moment. She stuck her thumb under the edge and carefully ran it across, tearing a neat line at the top of the envelope. A single piece of lined paper was folded inside. She reached inside and unfolded the crisp lines, and started into the letter that was in Ghost's small, sharp letters.

Dear Alison,

I hate to be blunt, but if you're reading this, I'm dead. I know that I was part of your family, but I know that you knew I wasn't invincible. I tried to seem like it a lot, and I have gone through enough to fool someone into thinking I was. But you know I'm not, because you saw me at my weakest. But you fixed me, you saved me, and you held the task force together. I think you saved us more than we saved you. I am sure we could get into a lovely argument at that, but we can't anymore. It is quite unfortunate, because I really did enjoy your letters, cookies, and company. I can't have that when I'm dead, so sorry about that.

Okay okay, I know that was really bad, but this is supposed to be a letter that says everything that we didn't get the chance to say to someone, so if we die they know. So, I have a short list since we did plenty of heart to heart talks. The first is, once again, thank you. You saved my life, and there is nothing I can ever do to repay that. The second is that I hope you remember me for who I am. Not who I usually display with my front as the mask. You know who I am talking about. That is me Alison. Remember me that way.

And now I have an order to you, one that must be followed to the letter. I do not want you to be sad. I know you will most likely cry, but keep it to a minimum. I died saving others, getting closer to the end goal of defeating the enemy. I died making sure others would be safe, like we kept each other safe. So don't be sad. I'm okay now.

And the last order is to keep on being strong. You are the strongest, bravest girl I know, and have ever known. Be that was through your whole life, and you will be successful.

Goodbye and best wishes,

Ghost.

Alison couldn't even find tears she was so shocked. Her jaw was open as she tried to take in the letter. The brave man that she had always known for who he was, was gone. He was dead, gone forever. She whispered to herself that it had to be a joke of some sort, but she knew deep inside that he was truly gone. A tear threatened to roll from her eye, but she held it back. Ghost didn't want her to be sad. She had to respect his final wishes and held back her tears for now. She switched over to the letter from Roach, the sadness in her gut growing as she had a feeling she knew what was contained in this envelope as well. Surely enough as she opened it, another crisp white paper lay folded inside. She opened it, and sighed.

Dear Alison,

I am writing this now as I am in the room in the hospital wing, and you just fell asleep. I realize I think of you as no different as family now, and I realized you're the only one in my family who wouldn't know when I died. So, I am writing this now to make sure you know all of the things that I never said out loud, or you might not have realized, because now that I am dead I won't be able to any more.

The first I am sure you do know, but I just want to make sure you do. You are like family to me, a little sister that I never really had. It's really great to know you, and especially have befriended you in such a close way. You were a really great friend to me.

The second is just how much I care. If really was awful for me when I heard that your helicopter had gone down. I screamed at the captain for not taking action right away, and when I had seen the site of the crash, I was in tears. The thought of something bad happening to you again was horrific. To know you are safe now though, that is a true blessing.

You really made sure the task force stayed together and got back on its feet during that tough time for us, and that is something that can never be repaid. I've tried, but I've never come close. I just hope that you can remember me, but not be sad. That's what I would really want. I lived a good life, and we are constantly growing closer to defeating our enemy. I am sure I died a hero's death if anything, and if that is what you want to call it. But I am just doing my job.

Love and no tears,

Roach.

Alison wasn't able to hold her tears in any longer. She lay back on her bed, letting the letters fall to her side. Tears slipped out of her eyes, and suddenly her door opened. She didn't bother to see who it was, but she felt the letters removed gently from her fingers. She struggled to a sitting position, and a few seconds later her bed sank under the weight of another person. Through her tears she saw the blurred outline of a familiar, dark haired figure. Thick, gentle arms wrapped around her, and she felt warm breath on her face as she leaned into Matvei's chest.

No one spoke a word, and she was glad for the familiar comfort of the warm arms around her. Matvei didn't speak a word and that was just how Alison needed it at the moment.

Eventually she got up and Matvei let her go, and she walked over to her window. She looked up at the sky, and imagined what Roach and Ghost would say to her right then. Only a few words came to her mind.

"You'll be fine. You're strong. You'll be fine" Matvei got up and stood beside her, an arm around her shoulder, and they both stood there in silence together for the longest time.

**I think since this is the end of the story, we have to have an end for Alison too… The epilogue for her will follow. A little treat for you guys, because though I have my next story ready, it has no title. Glad you're all reading! We're getting really close to 150 reviews guys! Thanks a ton! **


	47. I Love You

**Here it is! The epilogue of epilogues!**

A tall, broad shouldered woman walked out of the airplane and into terminal 14 of the airport. A standard black duffle bag was slung over her back, and she donned a US Marines uniform. Her green eyes swept the gray seats for the familiar faces she had missed for a little over a year now, her heart pounding with anticipation. The 26 year suddenly locked in on the familiar face of someone she had longed for over that past year. A smile lit up her face and her boots slapped quickly across the thin carpet. The certain someone she had been looking for didn't see her until she was just a few feet away, but a few younger eyes noticed her much sooner.

A little boy, probably just five, jumped out of the seat he had been sitting in. His green eyes matched the woman walking forward, but his darker skin set them apart, as did his deep brown hair that came down in a shaggy mop over his head. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him into her legs, and he smiled up at her, face alight with joy.

"Mommy! I missed you!" She went down on one knee and wrapped the small boy in an embrace.

"I missed you too. How are you?" He smiled, and clapped his hands together.

"Daddy says that we get to go to get ice cream with you tonight!" The woman smiled, and suddenly noticed the new pair of legs that had come to a stop in front of her. She looked up into a familiar, loving face that was covered in a smile. She stood up, taking care that the child wasn't hit by her duffle bag and stepped into the tight arm embrace of the man in front of her. As soon as the embrace was done, they touched lips gently for a moment and pulled back once more. His deep brown eyes looked lovingly at her, and he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"How were you darling? Was the flight alright?" She laughed lightly, and moved into his arms again. She longed to be with him, feel his arms around her after so long. See her child, see the smiles of her loved ones. She whispered through the curtain of dark hair into her husband's ear.

"So, I hear we're going for ice cream tonight." She turned and looked down at the smiling boy who was tugging at her pants leg. The man gave a playful but scolding look down on the eager child.

"Now, Simon, did you tell her our secret?" The woman saw the playful sparkle in both of their eyes. Simon put his hands over his mouth, and the woman turned back to look at her husband.

"Now, explain to me this. Where is Gary?" The man shrugged sheepishly.

"He's at a friend's house. He wanted to come, but it was his friend's birthday. He couldn't say no." The woman smiled, and made sure her duffle bag was firmly over her shoulder. The man took her hand, and they walked out of the airport together. She helped Simon into the car with a little help from her husband.

"Gosh, haven't been a mom in so long." He smiled at her.

"It'll come back to you." She tossed her bag in the back, and climbed into the passenger side of the car. She looked back at the child in the backseat, who had a small stuffed animal firmly in his hands, and was playing with gently. She smiled at him, her voice soft when she spoke.

"Now, remember, we have to be gentle with Mr. Brownie, right?" Simon nodded, and proceeded to more gently cuddle the small, raggedy creature. The woman smiled, and was silent the rest of the car ride home. A quick detour to pick up Gary was all that took out of the trip. This time, the woman succeeded in getting the child into the car seat, identical to that of his identical brothers. On the rest of the trip back home, the twins were constantly talking over one another to say what had happened in their first year of real school, and the friends they made. The couple in front only smiled as they drove up the long, tree lined driveway to the beautiful house on the top of the hill.

To say hill would be an understatement though. The simple outside betrayed the inside, which while traditional in style was stocked to the brim with toys, but upon entering the house, she was relieved to see that they were all carefully stowed, and the house was clean and neat. The two boys tore into the house, while her husband waited for her to breath in the clean, crisp air. The pine trees around her reminded her of so many wonderful memories, as they did every day. Grateful for her blessings, her amazing family, and everything in the world, she trotted up the stairs to her bedroom where she collapsed on the soft bed, her duffle bag dropping on the floor. Her husband lay down next to her, and rolled over gently, placing a kiss on her lips. He rolled onto his back beside her and smiled. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke.

"Matvei, you don't know how much I missed you." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"You love doing what you do, and you love us too. I think both are fulfilling, so it's only fair if you do your part time job ever so often." She smiled.

"I just wish that I could miss you less." Matvei laughed.

"Well, I'm so good you have to miss me a lot, isn't that right?" She laughed.

"Of course you are" They leaned together and started on a sloppy kiss, but paused when they heard the cry of "EEW!" Both adults shot upright, and looked at the two faces peeking in the doorway. Both got up and playfully went after the children, who took off like a shot down the hall.

Later that night the family sat in the living room playing a board game on the table, and Simon paused for a moment. He looked up at the mantle, and looked back to his mother. She looked down at him, and he had a begging look in his eyes. She sighed.

"What is it Simon?" He maintained a serious expression on his face, and his tiny voice asked timidly

"Can you tell us the story about Uncle Ghost and Uncle Roach again Mommy?" She looked across the table to Matvei, who smiled and shrugged. She motioned the family over to the big couch, and pulled the picture down from the mantle of two men, one with a skull mask covering his face and the other with a young, boyish face and light brown hair scruffy atop his head. They were standing together in front of a tall tree, both giving a thumbs up sign. The woman held the picture in her lap, and with one of her boys on either side, she told the story.

"Long ago when mommy was just a little girl, there was lots of bad things going on. One day, bad things happened to mommy too. Uncle Ghost and Uncle Roach were there to save me. They were really special to me because they did so much for me Even though I had to leave them one day, I knew I would see them again. When I did though, things got bad again. I got hurt, but they were there. They rescued me again though, but I couldn't see them again after that. One day I got letters that they both had to go to heaven because they were hero's, and died saving lots of other people." Little Gary yawned and asked in an innocent but scared voice.

"If they were heroes, why did they die? A hero isn't supposed to die." She sighed, and kissed his head gently.

"Sometimes that happens, but they were very brave. They went to heaven so lots of other people could be safe. So you could be safe now." She saw his eyes closing, and with a look at Matvei they carried the boys upstairs and lay them gently in their beds. As she carefully tucked the covers around Simon's shoulders, he whispered one last question.

"Aren't you a hero too though Mommy? Don't you save people too?" Fearing where this was going, she sighed.

"Yes, I do save lots of other people too Simon." His voice hitched.

"But what if you die like Uncle Ghost and Uncle Roach? I don't want you to die." She gently ran a hand over his hair.

"Oh, don't worry Simon. I love you too much." He smiled, and murmured something that sounded like "I love you" before his breaths became deep. Sighing, the woman left the room and went to bed, where Matvei was already lying. She slipped into her pajamas quickly and under the covers with her husband. She looked up at the frame on the wall, where a silver token was settled in the frame. She recalled the words by heart, and turned to Matvei. Her voice was weary.

"Matvei, one of my little boys just asked me if I was going to die like Ghost and Roach. I told him of course not, I love him too much. But I know it's not true. I could die." She snuggled up to his side, where he placed a warm arm around her.

"Well, you could, but you aren't going to. You're strong, and you have us three boys to come home to, don't you?" She smiled, and let out a big breath. Roach and Ghost had died, and she might too. But she remembered the words she thought of often. It was no longer "You'll be strong, you'll be fine" anymore though. She knew to herself it was something much different.

"I am strong, and I am fine. I am surrounded by a family that loves me. A husband who means the world to me and two children who keep Ghost and Roach alive for the world." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Matvei." A warm breath by her ear and a kiss on her temple and she heard the words that sent her into the soft depths of dreaming, as well as the comfort that everything is and will always be fine.

"I love you too Alison."

**Super long authors note time!**

**This story was one of my biggest things to work on, and I had immense support through the whole thing. Almost 150 reviews you guys! Wow! And I think we will get there too! Special thanks to the following-**

**XxFrostbitexX (Support, reviewer, and inspiration)**

**Alasai Ashbringe (Support and reviewer)**

**Nioba (Reviewer and ever helpful critic)**

**Shadow 2-1 (Reviewer. And the sarcasm wasn't for you, to clear that up. You rock my man)**

**Darkest Woman (Reviewer)**

**Unt0t3n (reviewer, support, and damn girl you make me laugh)**

**Dustman (Reviewer. And a shout out to you man! Wats up?! :D)**

**CoolGuyForever (Reviewer)**

**Migisi (Reviewer)**

**Jaclyn (Reviewer, support, inspiration)**

**Queenkhs (Reviewer)**

**And if I missed you, dearly sorry! Thanks all for your support, and please check out my story which should be up in a few days! So far it is set to be called " To Cross The Humbling River" but that is apt to change because I don't really like it. Peace, love, and be strong to everyone out there!**

**-Dancing Tiger**


	48. Goodbye

**AN OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT- I AM 'RETIRING' FROM WRITING FANFICTION**

If you are reading this, I must inform you that I will no longer be present on this website. As many of you know, I have been on a long and unofficial hiatus. Life just got too busy, and my interest in writing fanfiction became largely lackluster. Not to mention, the once tight-knit family of the "Call Of Duty fandom," if you will, fell apart in front of my eyes. Through the... Almost two years that I was largely present, I met some people I will never forget and got support that I never imagined. To all of you, thank you.

I have seen the same happen with many of my fellow writers. Life gets tough, and suddenly the time between chapters gets longer... and longer... and longer... until they just fade away. I can name so many authors from this 'fandom' who have just faded away. And I would like to tie up loose ends, if you will, and just come straight out and say this rather than just disappear from existance.

Life has begun to overwhelm me, and I just no longer have time for writing like I used to. But I can always look back at old reviews, names I still remember, and people that changed my life. A few kind words in a review did all the difference for me, made me smile, made my day. You guys might not think you made a difference, but you did. Some of my best friends for the longest time I met through writing these stories, no matter how poor my writing was at the time .-.

But I will still be here if anyone would like to PM me, and I do have three unfinished stories on this account at this time. If you are interested in "adopting" one of these stories as your own, you can PM me and we can sort it out that way. Or you can just PM me cuz you wanna chat, if anything is going on in your life, I would be more than happy to talk you through it and give you support. Or I mean, you could just PM me to say you love me ;) Haha, kidding. But seriously, I'll be there for anyone who needs me.

Now... There are so many names I could name... So many of them... That I will not take the time to list. But you know who you are. Those people that made all the difference, made me happy, kept encouraging me and giving me feedback to grow my writing skills. Though I am far from professional, you guys made all the difference. So THANK YOU, TO ALL OF YOU! I can never express my thanks in enough words. So I won't even try. I just hope you guys feel it all the same.

Anyway, thank you, thank you so much. And for the last time, signing out, farewell.

-Dancing Tiger


End file.
